Bound and Tied
by DamonsDarkLove
Summary: AU; A sweet girl from Bon Temps who tries to break out from her simple southern life falls for one of the strongest vampire's in the south. She tries to resist him, but before she knows it she is sucked into a world that both terrifies her and excites her. Before she realizes it she is in over her head and falls deep into a world of love, lust and blood. Strong M Rating! S/E.
1. Prologue: Hell Hath No Fury

_**Prologue: Hell Hath No Fury…**_

"_Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, nor hell a fury like a woman scorned."_

_William Congreve_

_**A/N: This is the beginning of what I intend to be a very long, very in depth fan fiction based on the Sookie Stackhouse Novels with a kick of True Blood thrown in. Both influenced my writing but the books more so. Please note that this is my first fan fiction for this particular series so I welcome your feedback as always, but please try not to flame too hard**__** This story will contain strong adult themes such as STRONG sexuality, violence, blood letting, language, drug use and all the other delicious stuff that comes with the imagination. Please note that not all of the sexual situations in this story will be romantic and fluffy. I am not against that at all and there will be some of that, but I want to put out the warning so not to offend. This story has a strong M rating and I do as always take suggestions and appreciate each and every review that I get and appreciate every reader even if they are silent. I apologize to my Vampire Diaries fan fiction followers since I have not updated in so long, but my muse has taken me elsewhere right now and I do not want to put out anything that would be…well crap. Also note that this is an ERIC AND SOOKIE fan fiction. I love them together and well, that will show**__** Now, the disclaimer: All rights (and mad props) go to Charlaine Harris and the creators, actors, and various others involved with the True Blood Series, no copyright infringement intended. OK, done with the long babble. Here we go and thank you in advance for reading**_

**Sookie's POV:**

I knew I was awake, but this had to be a dream. This couldn't be real because I felt so strange inside. I felt as if I were numb, completely void of real feelings or emotions and completely clueless on how to get any of them back. It felt as if it was someone else walking up those cold basement stairs that led to the main floor of the club that had been ironically named _Fangtasia, _shutting (and locking) the door behind her and then laying the large set of keys on the empty bar before turning towards the door. This wasn't real, I knew it couldn't be because I would never do this. I would never hurt the people that I loved in this way and I would never truly believe that revenge did anything more than make a bigger mess than a problem already had. But, if this wasn't real and I didn't believe all these things then why were there matches in my hand? Why did I smell gasoline and why was there a thick band of smoke beginning to pour out from underneath the basement door? This was bad, I needed to get out of here.

I had the main entrance to the club in my sights and I focused on it as I made my way across the empty dance floor. I moved past the freshly delivered boxes of alcohol that of course would have been unpacked by the human that the club owner employed to do his daily bidding…what was her name again? I shook my head as I heard the shrill shriek of the club's fire alarms begin to ring through my ears and began to move faster toward the door until I finally felt the cool metal under my fingertips. I opened the door and stepped out into the sun, something I hadn't done from this side of the door in a very long time.

As I stepped out into the blinding summer sun of Louisiana, I slid on my favorite pair of black sunglasses that had been a present from Gran for a birthday of mine that seemed as if it had happened in another world, let alone another life. Just as I walked through the door way, I turned and took one more look back at the club that only a few hours before held over a hundred patrons, both human and supernatural, in which I was one of. I let out a shaky breath and then turned around and let the heavy door slam behind me with a loud crash that I could barely hear as I started moving through the empty parking lot. It wasn't until I reached the far edge of the pavement, just before I hit the sun scorched grass that I finally heard the sounds that led me to believe that this definitely wasn't a dream. I heard their screams.

The sound of pained, tortured and desperate voices assaulted my ears as the smoke filled the air around me and nearly choked me into submission. I slowly turned around and stared back into the flames as I let myself come back to the reality I was trying to push out and take in the scene around me. Flames poured out of the doors and very few windows that had once protected the vampires and the ones who loved them from the outside world of which definitely did not. Who knew that the one they apparently needed the most protection from was the one that was already inside… the one they thought loved them the most….me.

Memories flashed through my mind at warp speed as I still tried to piece together what had happened here today. I knew I was upset, I knew I was hurt and I knew my heart had been broken in a way that my brain wouldn't even let me acknowledge. I saw broken images of the one who had caused this pain, but every time I caught a glimpse of his strong masculine face, I felt my brain push him back out. I couldn't handle it, I couldn't handle him. He had done something to me. He had done something horrible, something that I couldn't speak out loud and now he was paying the price. I knew that I would have died for him and I could feel deep inside that on more than one occasion I nearly had. Whatever he had done, I knew it had been bad and even though I couldn't exactly put my finger on what it was, I knew that if it had ended like this…well just maybe he deserved it.

Finally, I realized that it was time to go. I had obviously done something horrible and judging by how I could hear the faint call of sirens down the street, I couldn't risk just letting the authorities find me standing in the parking lot of a burning down bar looking all forlorn and what not. No, that just wouldn't be good. So I turned off my brain to focus on the task of getting the hell out of there, but it was then that the screams from inside became louder, closer and more familiar. I could pick out each individual vampire's voice screaming in pain and begging for release from their torment, each in their own native language. I heard pleas for help and curse words all laced together and even a couple prayers…that I wasn't quite expecting. One thing, however, was missing from the pained screams that were coming from inside that burning building. A certain voice was missing that something inside of me was longing deeply to hear. It was a deep voice with a slight accent that even thinking of sent shivers up my spine and caused all the hairs on my neck to stand up straight. But, that voice was only in my mind. I could not hear nor feel anything from the one that I was searching for. I don't know why I wanted to hear his voice or feel his pain, pain that I had caused, but I did. I wanted to feel the power inside of him rushing out of that crumbling castle and I wanted to feel it all around me again. My soul seemed to cry out for him and the fact that I couldn't seem to pull anything of him from inside that building to connect to, felt as if I were burning up in the fire as well. But, in reality I wasn't and in this reality I really needed to get out of there.

I don't remember if I took a taxi, a bus, or hell if I even walked, but I somehow made my way back to Bon Temps. This small town had been my home since I was born and even thought I knew that I was in a heap of trouble right now, I knew this was the right place to be. So, I made my way through the small downtown shopping area that I think I used to go to with Tara and eventually found myself outside of the small apartment complex that held the place that I had called home for what I believe had been nearly three years now. Time sure does fly when death seems to come knocking at your door more often than the postman.

By the time I made my way up to the third floor of my building, the sun was setting on my little piece of Louisiana. Something that felt like fear or anxiety rushed over me as the sky began to darken, so I hurried myself to my apartment door and quickly made my way inside. I crossed the threshold into my dark home and flicked on the lights as I kicked off my sandals. I threw my purse that I had forgot I was carrying on the kitchen table as I walked over to the cupboard and felt a wave of relief wash over me as I saw a large bottle of brown liquor staring back at me. I reached up to remove the bottle of whiskey, but as my fingers hit the cool glass bottle I felt it. It was like a switch had been flipped on inside of me and everything that had been taken from me that I couldn't quite place only moments before had immediately been put back. I felt a rush of heat, sensation, passion, emotions, and deep undying love wash over me. I felt need…the kind of need that filled a starved man's belly and then I felt something else. I felt rage and it felt strong.

The bottle of liquor slipped through my fingers and crashed to the floor in a matter of seconds. I felt the glass shatter against my feet before I even heard the sound of the bottle breaking. My body began to shake and I felt a sheen of sweat break out over my skin. I took in a deep breath and then flipped my long blonde hair over my shoulder as I slowly turned around. I stared into the emptiness that surrounded me, but my apartment was anything but empty even if it appeared that way. I moved slowly over the glass and started to make my way from my small kitchen to the open space of the living room. Everything still appeared to be in its place, but the air felt different. Slowly, I stopped walking and closed my eyes. I took in a deep breath and I felt my heart begin to race as his scent hit me like a freight train. The crisp salty smell of the sea, the musky smell of leather and the addictive smell of his sweet breath that seemed so close I could almost taste it. So close….

"Open your eyes, Sookie." His deep voice commanded of me as I stood in the darkness trembling. I shook my head as I kept my eyes clamped shut. I felt like a child and I couldn't face him. I couldn't open my eyes to the terror I felt surrounding me, I just wanted this all to go away.

"No." I whispered in a shaky voice that I recognized. It was the voice that I remembered as mine from only a short time before. A voice that I don't believe I had used in a while, but a voice that he knew very well.

"And, why not?" He asked in an eerily calm voice. I shook my head and my trembling turned to nearly convulsing as I choked back my tears.

"I don't want to see it." I whispered shamefully. I could feel his breath on my face and a mixture of fear and excitement shot up my spine in a way that scared me to death.

"What don't you want to see, my sweet Sookie?" He asked and as he spoke I could hear the smile on his lips. Tears began to stream down my face….he was going to enjoy this…and I guess I couldn't blame him.

"You killing me." I stuttered as the tears that I had held back erupted and poured down my face with all the emotion that had been blocked out since I couldn't quite remember when.

"Open your eyes, Sookie." He said once again, and this time I could not hear a smile on his lips. I swallowed, but couldn't quite get past the lump that had formed in my throat. He wasn't messing around anymore, it was time to face my fate. I took in a deep breath and opened my eyes.

He didn't say anything as my eyes finally focused on him and he didn't move either. Instead, he stood before me in complete silence and stared at me with an expression that I didn't recognize. His blonde hair had fallen from its usual slicked back style and lay in a mess against his forehead. His jaw was tight just like the rest of his body, which I could only guess was held in anger. But his eyes, those beautiful aqua pools of light, hurt me much more than anything he could ever do to me ever would.

"Eric…I…" I started as I searched for how to explain what even I couldn't even understand, but as it turned out I didn't need to. As soon as my mouth opened Eric had his hand over my lips and in an instant I flew across the room and hit the wall behind me with a thud as his body crashed against mine. I screamed against his hand as more tears flowed down my cheeks and images from my life flashed before my eyes.

"Why, Sookie?" Eric hissed as he stared at me. I cried against his hand as I tried to speak, but no sound came out. I must have looked pathetic as I tried to explain because he finally sighed and released his hand.

"How are you not dead?" I asked in disbelief as I completely ignored his question. Eric let out a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"I am over a thousand year's old, lover. I think I can find my way out of a burning building. Now, why?" He asked more strongly as he pushed himself harder against my small body. I let out a ragged breath as I felt my heart pound harder against my chest and my mouth go dry. Nearly every muscle in Eric's body was pressed against mine and I could feel my heart pounding through him as if his was beating all on its own. My body got warm and heat started to spread through me like wildfire as I searched for an answer. I hadn't been this close to Eric in a while and even though I knew I would be laying at his feet in a pool of my own blood soon, blocking out the sensation my heart had been begging for this long seemed impossible.

"You destroyed me Eric. You took something inside of me that I can never get back because I only feel it when I am with you. You took everything! You emptied me and then you abandoned me! Everyone abandoned me and none of you fucking cared! I was left and then something happened to me and I don't remember what, but then I was there….and…." I couldn't speak anymore. The tears were flowing out of me too fast and my argument wasn't strong enough to save my life so I stopped. I stared at Eric who looked at me with calculating eyes as he slid his hand down my arm that was pressed above my head and down my side. I whimpered slightly without my own consent as I felt my body push itself harder against him (also without my consent) as the sensations of his touch exploded over places on my body that his hand hadn't even come near.

"You hate me enough that you would try to give me the final death as I rest, but yet I touch you and you melt against me. I can feel how much you want me and I know that I could have you right now, even though you know why I am here and what I am here to do. How is that possible, Sookie?" He asked and his voice seemed actually confused as he questioned me. Eric Northman normally did not do confused.

"I don't hate you Eric, I'm so sorry. I love you, I don't know what happened." I whispered through my tears as I choked on my sobs. Eric's eyes went dark in a flash and suddenly his hand snapped around my throat. I gasped for air as my hands flew up to try to pry his hands off of me, but of course it was no use. A one hundred and twenty pound human girl doesn't exactly have a huge chance against a six foot five vampire.

"You burnt down my club! That is what fucking happened! You murdered vampire's that I have known ten times longer than you have even been alive! You tried to murder me." Eric screamed, but his last few words came out in more of a gasp as his body slacked slightly against mine. I saw crimson tears brimming in his eyes, but after a thousand years Eric knew better than to let one fall.

"I'm so sorry Eric." I gasped as I felt my chest grow tight from lack of air and the pressure of his strong body against me. Eric shook his head and looked down as he took in a very deep and unnecessary breath. Slowly, he raised his eyes and as his eyes locked with mine I saw his fangs drop down from his gums and slide perfectly into place. He did not speak, but his words assaulted my mind. I heard his apology, his longing, his love and his regrets all wrapped into sentences in a language I didn't understand flow through me. I heard his explanation for what I had assumed had been betrayal and I felt the connection to him that I had feared, run from and then clung to as it slipped away, lock back into place securely. I felt his blood moving through my veins and mine in his and every emotion he had ever felt in his entire life, both human and immortal. I felt everything I had longed for my entire life and then I felt his fangs sink deep into my throat with a quick turn of his head.

I didn't scream. I didn't cry anymore because I knew that my tears no longer served a purpose there. I simply dropped my hands from the hand Eric still had on my throat and raised them to his head that was nestled in the crook of my shoulder. I threaded my fingers through his hair as his fangs sank deeper and pulled him closer to me. What I was doing made no sense and obviously I had become delusional from the blood loss because just as the room around me went completely black, I could have sworn that I heard the sound of a sob against my throat and feel bloody tears run down my skin.

**Alright….so what do we think? Is this something that anyone would be worth reading about? Finding out how they got to this point? Their story and what truly happened to cause all of this? Please let me know, I am already working on the next chapter just in case. I hope everyone liked and once again I appreciate everyone that read it. Please read and review, I would really be thankful. **


	2. Chapter One: Sweet Young Thing

_**Chapter One: Sweet Young Thing**_

"_All things truly wicked start from innocence."_

― _Ernest Hemingway_

_**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed the prologue to this story. I appreciate each and every one of you for reading and giving feedback. I have decided to continue with this story because I have some very interesting ideas on where to take this and it seems that there is some interest for it which I thank you so much for. For those skeptical on how this could ever work out, or is this just going to be dark and crazy…well I do like dark but I am a romantic at heart and this story will be very multi-faceted. So, enough babble, thank you so much everyone for reading, onto the next!**_

_**Three Years, One Month and Four Days Earlier**_

_**Eric's POV:**_

She had been dancing in my club for the past hour and for that hour I had not taken my eyes off of her once. I watched as she has moved across the dance floor, sauntering her hips and biting her full bottom lip whenever she caught the eye of a man admiring her as if she were too naive to realize what her body was doing to him. I watched as she ran her hands over her skin and giggled at the sensation of her own touch mixed with that of the five beers she had drank and I cannot lie, I could have watched her all night.

When she first arrived at _Fangtasia _shortly after midnight, she seemed slightly on edge and uneasy about being in a place such as this, but as I watched her now I realized that feeling must have passed. She now moved around the dance floor light on her feet, laughing with the woman that she arrived with and entrancing nearly every vampire that had come near her. She was so hypnotic even I could not look away.

"How long do you plan on watching her before you send me after her?" Pam questioned from beside me in her usual sarcastic drawl.

"After whom?" I asked casually as I kept my eyes on the woman that had began dancing with a brunette that I recognized as one of my regular human patron's.

"Don't play with me, Eric. You know exactly who I am talking about. That pretty little blonde with those innocent eyes and luscious lips." Pam whispered as she moved closer to my ear. I rolled my eyes at my child as I raised my hand to my temple and scanned the woman on the dance floor once again. Those innocent eyes and luscious lips did not even begin to describe what I had been watching move only a short distance away from my reach.

"She came with the brunette only?" I asked of Pam as I kept my eyes ahead of me.

"Yes. Apparently, it is that little sweetheart's twenty-first birthday and her friend thought that bringing her here would help her let loose and have a fantastic time." Pam mocked with a laugh. I smiled slightly at the information I had been given. _So young…._

"Have you ever seen her here before with anyone else?" I asked as I ran my eyes over the tanned flesh that the woman's short white sundress revealed and could not help but lick my lips. She looked so delicious.

"If you are asking me if she belongs to anyone, the answer is no. I had to listen to five minutes of how excited she was to be in a vampire bar for the first time, and how she was raised to believe that all God's creatures are good, not just the livin' ones." Pam mimicked in a thick southern accent as she impersonated the woman in question. I laughed to myself…_First time in a vampire bar, perfect._

"Bring her to me." I finally ordered as I heard Pam laugh before she moved from my side and began to descend down the few steps that led from my seating area to the dance floor.

"I thought you'd never ask." She drawled sweetly as she pushed a handful of her blonde streaked hair over her thin shoulder and then disappeared into the crowd.

It took longer than I expected for my progeny to return to me with the woman that I had summoned. From what I could gather from where I sat, the birthday girl was having far too much fun dancing with her friend to meet the owner of the club she was dancing in. It wasn't until she received some encouragement from her friend that she finally turned and followed Pam back to me as asked. I had assumed that Pam would simply glamour her if she were being difficult, but for some reason she did not. I would have to speak with her about that later as I am not a patient man.

"Have I done something wrong?" The woman asked as she made her way in front of me and tried to catch her breath. I looked up at her from my chair as she breathed and cocked my head to the side as I studied her.

"Now, why would you think that?" I asked in a concerned tone as I tried not to stare at the tantalizing sight of her pulse jumping under her delicate skin nearly hypnotizing me.

"Umm…I just figured since the owner of the club wanted to see me that I must be in some sort of trouble. If I did something wrong, I do apologize sir." She said sweetly as she ran one of her hands through her long blonde hair, sweeping it out of her face and over her shoulder.

"May I ask your name?" I questioned as I watched a bead of sweat run down the sun kissed skin just between her full breasts. I swallowed as I caught the sweet scent coming off her body that made me want to suck the sweat off of her smooth untouched flesh.

"My name is Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse." She said in a bubbly voice as she reached out her hand to me. I did not meet her hand with mine. I do not bow to human traditions as I am no longer human.

"Well, Sookie aren't you sweet?" I whispered as I ran my eyes over her once again, taking in every inch of flesh that was not covered by her dress. Her skin looked so soft, so supple and appetizing. I wanted to run my fangs over every inch of it.

"Well, thank you Mr…?" She questioned as she began to shift her weight from one foot to the other, and look anywhere but in my eyes. _She was nervous…I fucking loved nervous._

"Northman, Eric Northman." I said and ran my index finger over my bottom lip as I watched her move. Something about her called to me, but I couldn't place what.

"Well Mr. Northman, it sure was kind of you to introduce yourself to me as I am sure you are a very busy man, but if it's all the same, I would really like to get back to dancing with my friend." She said quickly and blushed lightly as her eyes dropped to my mouth just before her heart sped up once again. _Fuck me…_

"I am not quite finished with you yet, my dear Sookie. Why don't you have a seat and we can get to know one another." I said as I kept my eyes locked on hers and my finger resting just on the side of my mouth. She let out a ragged breath, this was just too easy.

_**Sookie's POV:**_

I didn't know who this Mr. Vampire Eric thought he was, but I was starting to get really sick of being sweet to him. It was my twenty-first birthday and all I had wanted to do was dance. Actually, all I really had wanted to do was spend time at home eating ice cream and watching TV, but it seemed that my kind of sort of friend Dawn had planned something else entirely.

I had known Dawn since we were kids, but this had been the first time in my entire life that I had done anything with her outside of work or school. She and I were just very different people and I was not exactly as socially…active… as she was. I had only agreed to come here tonight with Dawn because it seemed to mean so much to her. She had said she wanted me to enjoy my birthday and since she was trying to get back in my brother's good graces, I figured it couldn't hurt to come out for a bit. It was actually kind of exciting being in a vamp bar for the first time. Before tonight I hadn't really even ever met anyone that I was sure was a real vampire, so it was kind of exhilarating to be there with them.

Now, I'm not going to lie, most people don't think meeting vampire's is nearly as exciting as I do. Most people are either scared of them and think that they are evil or are spellbound by them and want to do nothing but screw them. I guess I fall somewhere in the middle because they seem pretty natural to me. I mean vampires were once human just like us, and it's not their fault this happened to them. Ever since they came out of the coffin they have been doing a real nice job of fitting in with our society and being kind to us, even when some of us don't exactly return the favor to them. Now, all of that being said I am still not really the kind of girl that would come to a bar like this without being coaxed. Dawn, however, is exactly one of those kind of girls.

Everyone in town knows that Dawn and a few other girl's come out to Shreveport every weekend to "dance" with the vampire's. Those girls just also happen to always come back home on Sunday looking awfully pale and wearing a whole bunch of makeup in places you don't usually wear makeup. Now, I am not judging them and I think it's just fine that this is their sort of scene, but it's just usually not mine.

"So Sookie, what brings you out to _Fangtasia_ this evening?" The vampire in front of me asked as I sat down in the chair to his left. I smiled as I tried not to laugh at the name of the club and insult him, but come on, who names a bar that?

"Um, it's my birthday. I just turned twenty-one." I told him as I met his aqua eyes. His eyes truly were beautiful, I couldn't lie about that. The soft blue of them seemed to draw me in like they had their own gravity and held me to him whether I wanted them to or not. It took my every strength to look away, but I did.

"Ah, twenty-one. Such a tender age. I hope that you have been enjoying yourself then this evening." He said with a smile as his eyes roamed over me once again. I did not care for how he looked at me. Something in the way his stare moved over my body made me nervous. All my muscles tensed and my heart began to jump faster in my chest.

"Thank you and yes I am. I am quite thirsty though, would you mind horribly if I went and got myself a drink?" I asked trying to find a way out of this creepy conversation with a complete stranger that looked at me like I was his next meal.

"You do not enjoy my company, Miss Stackhouse?" He asked me with a smile as he tilted his head to the side, letting his shoulder length blonde hair fall away from his neck exposing his perfect ivory skin. I licked my lips as I felt my mouth water and I quickly dropped my eyes to the floor. _What was wrong with me?_

"It's not that and I apologize if I offended you. I just…I would like to get back to my friend." I said quietly. I heard him laugh low in his throat and I looked up just as he leaned slightly closer to me and felt myself begin to hold my breath. The proximity of his face to mine was unnerving to say the least. I felt my hands begin to grow slick with sweat as goose bumps broke out over my skin. Something about the way he looked at me scared me in a way that felt very unfamiliar.

"Do I make you feel uneasy, Sookie?" He whispered against my skin. I tried to swallow, but a lump had formed in my throat that prevented me from doing so. I shook my head as my heart seemed to drop so low that it made me feel light sensations in my lower stomach.

"No, I just need a drink." I whispered as I felt the air being sucked out of the room. He stared at me for a moment and seemed suddenly confused or surprised about something that I must have missed. He quickly leaned back in his chair and whispered something in another language to the woman that had retrieved me from the dance floor, who had been standing beside him in silence during our entire conversation. She nodded her head at him as if taking an order and whispered a response back to him quickly before she smiled half-heartedly at me.

"Alright, let's get you that drink birthday girl." She said in a long drawl as she out stretched her hand to me. I reluctantly took it, but kept my eyes on the vampire that still watched me from his chair.

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Northman." I said softly before I felt myself being led back to the dance floor by the female vampire.

"You will come again, Sookie Stackhouse." He said casually, and it was far from a question.

By the time I had got my drink and shared a few awkward moments with the female vampire that I was guessing was definitely not Eric Northman's girlfriend, the club was beginning to close. I looked everywhere for Dawn, but it seemed as if she had disappeared with one of the vampire's she had been rubbing against all night. I let out a sigh as I moved out into the darkened parking lot and tried to figure out my next move without looking as afraid as I was beginning to feel.

"Damnit Dawn." I said under my breath as I looked around for Dawn's beat up Jeep, but found it nowhere in sight. This was just great, I was alone in a dark parking lot of a vampire club. Sounds perfectly safe to me.

"Well hello there, sweet heart." I heard a man's voice say from behind me in a sickening tone that made my stomach knot immediately. I took in a deep breath and slowly turned around to find one of the vampire's that had been attempting to dance with me half the night, standing about two feet in front of me.

"Can I help you?" I asked trying to sound annoyed rather than scared. He smiled a twisted grin and moved slightly closer to me. Yep, I was scared.

"Yes, you definitely can. Seems to me you are all alone out here and in need of an escort. I would be happy to oblige." He said in a thick southern accent that I was pretty sure was fake. I shook my head quickly as I took a step back.

"Nope, I am good. I'm just waiting for my friend to come out of the bathroom and then we're gonna get going. Thanks for the offer though." I lied quickly with a smile as I turned and started walking the other way as quickly as my legs could manage. It didn't take but a second before the man was in front of me once again. I gasped as he stopped me in my tracks.

"Don't be scared honey." He said as he moved forward, backing me up closer to the club. I swallowed as I felt my body begin to shake.

"Please, I just want to go home." I whispered as I continued to move backward. He laughed and in a flash he had me up against the side of the brick building and his fangs eagerly in place.

"This will only hurt a little." He said with a smile as he turned his head and then dropped quickly toward my throat. I wanted to scream, but before I could I heard the scream of someone else as I felt a pressure released off of my body. I opened my eyes, which had been clamped shut in fear, and noticed that the vampire was no longer in front of me. I turned my head only to find his body lying on the pavement next to a fancy town car and him moaning in pain. I saw a blur of movement from some other creature speaking so fast that I could not understand as I pushed myself away from the building.

"I apologize Sheriff. It will never happen again." He said with fear lacing his voice. I turned my head and looked around. _When did the police get here?_

"Go or this will be reported to the authorities and your punishment will be severe." I heard a familiar voice say, but as I turned around to see who it was, the parking lot was empty once again. I let out a sigh of relief as I took a few steps away from the building wall, but then nearly jumped out of my skin as I felt a cool hand on my shoulder.

"Jesus Christ!" I screamed as I turned around to see the blonde vampire that had interrogated me earlier standing in front of me. I suddenly felt incredibly small as I stared up at him. He must have been six foot five at least and had broad shoulders that made him look even more powerful than he had inside the club. I cleared my throat as I looked at him and tried to regain my composure.

"I am sorry I frightened you. Are you alright?" He asked me in a genuinely concerned voice as he scanned me for injuries. I nodded my head and let out another breath.

"Yes I am…" I started, but just as I spoke the vampire caught my hair in his hand and threw it over my shoulder. He looked at my throat with a dazed look in his eyes that lead me to believe that I must be bleeding. I quickly moved my hair back over my shoulder in fear that he had only saved me so that he could kill me himself.

"You are hurt." He whispered in a strained voice as he continued to stare at me. I shook my head and faked a smile.

"I am fine, really. He just nicked me. Thank you for your help, I really should be getting home." I stuttered quickly as I tried to move forward, but the vampire did not budge.

"You smell…different…" He muttered as a confused look came over his face and he licked his lips. I felt my body begin to shake as I saw the hunger in his eyes.

"Umm…thank you?" I said in almost a question. He smiled and shook his head slightly as to wake himself from a dream and then took a few steps back recomposing himself to his cool demeanor.

"I apologize for this. We do not permit feeding on humans in my club, and I assure you that he will be dealt with. What happened to your friend you were so eager to get back to?" He asked as he took another step back, but I noticed that his eyes still drifted to my throat as he spoke.

"She apparently left with someone, but it's alright. I am just going to call a cab and so I can get home. It's getting pretty late." I said as I reached down to my purse to search for my phone.

"One of my driver's will escort you home. I would like to know that you have returned home safely, and since it is so close to dawn I unfortunately cannot take care of you personally." He said as he nodded toward the main entrance to the club. I followed him reluctantly.

"You really don't have to do that." I muttered, but I didn't fight too hard since I really just wanted to get the hell out of there. The vampire smiled as he opened the door and nodded to someone inside that I presumed to be his driver.

"It is my pleasure, Miss Stackhouse. I do hope that I will see you at _Fangtasia_ again very soon." He said as a man dressed in black walked out of the club and toward a black town car parked just to the left of where we stood.

"I guess we will see." I said softly. He nodded with a smile.

"Indeed we will."

_**Alright, so there is Chapter One! They have met and so it has begun! What does everyone think? I know there wasn't too much action in this chapter, but I have to set the scene for big things to come. Please let me know what you think and thank you to each and every one of you for your reviews and for reading this story. I appreciate your time. Please read and review, it means a lot to me. Take care!**_


	3. Chapter Two: The Procurement

_**Chapter Two: The Procurement**_

"_Man is not, by nature, deserving of all that he wants. When we think that we are automatically entitled to something, that is when we start walking all over others to get it."_

― _Criss Jami_

_**A/N: Once again thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. I appreciate all of the feedback and even just the time you take to read it. As you can tell I have been a bit taken over by my muse at this point and I am hoping that you all enjoy the plot twists along the way. There will be moments in the story where there will be some slight OOC moments, but that is only due to this being AU story and I assure you I will keep it as true to character as possible as I move along. Enough babbling, thank you for reading and on with the show.**_

_**Eric's POV:**_

It had been nearly three weeks since the mysterious girl with the golden blonde hair and intoxicating scent had left my club, and just as long since I'd had a decent day's rest. As I had suspected, Miss Stackhouse had decided to disregard my request for her to return to my club even after I had saved her from being either abducted or eaten by a vampire I hated in my own parking lot. Due to that, I had been spending the last few weeks trying to figure out exactly what it was that was bothering me so much about this girl, without even the opportunity to observe her. This was unacceptable. I was neither patient nor did I have an abundance of time. This matter needed to be dealt with immediately.

"Where is the information that I requested, Pamela?" I asked of my child as she sauntered into my office in a tight red dress and a pair of six inch heels that I presumed I had recently paid for. She grinned at me seductively as she tapped one of her long manicured fingernails to her temple and licked her crimson lips.

"In the vault, master. I didn't think you would want a paper trail on this one." She replied as she made her way over to my desk and made herself comfortable just on the edge next to my chair. I let out a breath and leaned back as I ran my fingers through my freshly cut hair that had been the result of some very rude house guests that had the audacity to lie straight to my face. I do not tolerate liars and now they tolerate nothing more than dirt.

"I appreciate your forethought, go on." I instructed as I focused my eyes on the grin that had still not left her face. Pam tossed her long hair over her shoulder and then cleared her throat in an official way that reminded me of her human days.

"Your little princess is the granddaughter of the late Adele Stackhouse, whom had been her caregiver through most of her childhood after her parents died in a flash flood. Adele passed away last year of a heart attack so aside from a brother, she was Sookie's only blood family member left in Bon Temps. Sookie's brother Jason, works construction in town and has dipped his dick in nearly everything not related to him from here to Mississippi." She began as she leaned back slightly on my desk. I nodded and motioned for her to continue as I could have cared less about Sookie's dead grandmother or brother who apparently liked to fuck.

"As a child, Sookie had a brief stay at the Shreveport Behavioral Health Center where she was tested and observed at the request of her parents. " Pam stopped. I hadn't interrupted her, but she knew me well enough by now to know that I would have something to say about that piece of information.

"And, what was she being tested and observed for?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow at her in interest. Pam smiled and then leaned down closer to my face until her eyes were lined up with mine. I stared into her bright eyes and could feel the excitement radiating off of her.

"She claimed that she was hearing people's thoughts." She whispered. I nodded in silence as I tried to piece the information together in my head.

"Go on." I said sternly. Pam might have been my progeny, but she did not need to know any of the possible scenarios that were playing out in my head just yet.

"Well, they did their little tests, talked with her and her family, and after about a week she was released. She never returned to the center and from what I understand she never spoke about it to anyone other than a few close friends ever again. She moved on to high school where she graduated with decent grades and then went on to take a half of semester of courses at the community college here in Shreveport. After she dropped out, she returned to Bon Temps to focus on caring for her grandmother. She has worked in a rundown bar just on the edge of town, called Merlotte's, for a few years and lives in an apartment she moved into after her grandmother died." She finished as she let out a long breath and then looked at me in question. I rolled all this information around in my head before I spoke.

"And, men?" I asked casually. Pam smiled and laughed to herself.

"I knew you would ask that. Don't you worry Eric, from what I could gather she is not exactly the relationship kind of girl. She keeps to herself and has not had anything more than a date or two with a few of high school classmates and has pretty much been completely alone since her grandmother died." Pam said with a smile as her eyes widened. I could tell what she was insinuating, but I refused to discuss such a matter when I had much more to deal with right now.

"So, this sweet little country girl from Bon Temps who has barely any family or friends, and claims she heard people's thoughts as a child has attracted the attention of Queen Sophie-Ann. She smells more delicious than sunlight and cannot be glamoured…interesting." I pondered as I ran my fingers through my hair once again and remembered back to the night when Sookie had sat in front of me cool and unaffected as I had tried to bring her under my influence on more than one occasion. After she had left it finally had clicked for me why Pam had not been able to get her off of the dance floor right away. Our brand of coercion did not work on her.

"How exactly do you know that she has attracted the Queen's attention? Last time I heard you two were on the outs over some missing vampire blood." Pam drawled with a wink as she crossed one of her long legs over the other. I ignored Pam's playful jest as I pushed myself up from my chair and began to move across the room.

"Bill Compton was not in my club that night by coincidence. He has been said to be mainstreaming for the past few years and _Fangtasia_ isn't exactly a mainstreamer's scene. He has been the Queen's procurer for quite some time now and I saw the way he looked at Sookie. He has been sent to collect her. It is just why that I am unsure of at this point." I said as I began to pace. Pam let out an exhausted sigh as she hopped down off of my desk and began to move toward where I now stood.

"If Sookie is a telepath, then I am sure that is why. It could never hurt the Queen to be able to know what the humans around her are thinking. It couldn't hurt any of us for that matter." Pam shrugged as she moved closer to the door.

"Sophie-Ann already has telepath's, she doesn't need another one. There is something else about this girl that she wants. Something that she doesn't want anyone else to know about and something that I am definitely going to find out about." I said as I moved quickly to retrieve my leather jacket from the back of my desk chair.

"What are you going to do, Eric?" Pam asked me as she stepped closer to me with confusion and a slight amount of worry in her bright green eyes.

"I'm going to do what I do best. I am going to go get what I want before anyone else takes it and then I am going to figure out why they want her so badly and use it to my advantage." I said intensely. Pam smiled as she nodded at me. I truly picked the perfect progeny, so loyal and devious all at the same time.

_**Sookie's POV:**_

It hadn't been this busy at Merlotte's in quite some time. The lunch and dinner rush had seemed to melt together like butter in a pan and had not let up even as it neared nine o'clock. I had barely had time to let out a breath, let alone take the break I was supposed to have the hour before, but I didn't mind much. Staying busy and focused helped me to drown out the noise that always seemed to assault my brain when I was in a room with too many people and not under the influence of large amounts of alcohol. This was the main reason my social life was as vacant as it was, but I didn't mind. On night's like tonight when the air was crisp and the tips were good, it just made no sense to complain.

"Order up Sook." Lafayette's smooth flirty voice called from the kitchen. I smiled as I picked up my order of onion rings for table three and took in a deep breath.

"Crazy in here tonight." I commented as I looked around at all the full tables. Lafayette smiled as he threw his arm out to the side dramatically and pursed his lips.

"Always crazy in here baby girl, just busy this time." He said with a laugh. I laughed and shook my head at him as I turned and finally attended to the table that had been waiting about ten minutes longer than they should have been for their food.

"Sookie honey, there is a man that just sat down at table four that is asking for you specifically." Arlene called in her sweet southern voice as she pulled her long red hair back up into her ponytail holder. I shrugged in confusion.

"Alright…" I said as I picked up my order tickets and began to move past her. Arlene caught my arm and smiled just before I was out of her reach.

"He is very good looking and looks like a big tipper. Seems like tonight is looking up for ya afterall." She said with a wink. I smiled nervously and just nodded before I slipped away from her grip and made my way toward what was actually Arlene's section.

As I walked toward table four, I started to get a very uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. The man that sat with his back to me waiting seemed familiar to me in some way. He had golden blonde hair that fell just at the base of his neck and was slicked back. He seemed to be wearing black from head to toe and was strumming his long fingers on the table to the beat of the music that was playing over the speakers in the bar. Something inside of me told me to turn around and run, but something even stronger pulled me toward his table.

"Good evenin' Sir, what can I…?" I started to ask as I moved around the table to look at the man who had requested me, but just as I got a view of his face I felt my words become trapped in my throat. The man looked up at me with his aqua blue eyes shining and a sly grin twisted on his lips. I let out a nervous breath as I felt the air grow thin around me.

"Mr. Northman." I whispered as I stared at him. He nodded slightly.

"Eric." He said matter of factly. I nodded and cleared my throat as I tried to regain my composure.

"You got a haircut, Eric." I said stating the obvious since no other coherent thoughts seemed to be able to make themselves known in my mind. Eric nodded and smiled slightly.

"You like?" He asked as his eyes penetrated mine. I took in a deep breath and tried to look away, but I couldn't.

"It suits you." I said as I smiled, but then quickly shook my head to clear my brain before I fainted from holding my breath so long. I quickly looked away began tapping my foot on the bar's old floorboards.

"Right. Well Eric, what can I get you this evening? True blood I imagine?" I asked as I tried to throw some sarcasm on the edge of my voice so that I seemed in control. I was pretty sure I was failing miserably.

"No, I do not drink True Blood. I have a much too refined palette for that garbage." He said as he tilted his head toward me. I felt my body begin to shake and my pulse jump up as I imagined what he drank instead of the synthetic blood that the AVL assured us human's was all the vampire's would truly need for us to all coexist peacefully.

"OK, well is there something else I can get you?" I asked wondering if vampire's drank or ate anything else besides the blood that was now rushing through my every vein at warp speed.

"Actually, there is Sookie. I am here with a business proposition for you." He said in a very polished tone as he straightened himself in his chair. I raised my eyebrow at him as I crossed my arms over my chest and straightened my stance. I studied his perfect bone structure and full lips that made him appear as more of a God than someone that could have ever been human. I released another breath I had been holding as I pretended to be bored by the conversation. I needed to keep it together.

"Well, you definitely have my attention. I'm listenin'." I said as I leaned back slightly on my heels. Eric smiled as he looked up at me and locked his gaze on mine. It scared me when he looked at me like that. That was how he had looked at me in his club a few weeks before and it was the look that had been invading my dreams ever since.

"I would like to have you work for me, in my club. I would only require you a few nights a week as I am slightly shorthanded after an unfortunate incident with some of my previous employee's. I would appreciate your help in the matter greatly and you would be compensated accordingly." He said smoothly as his gaze remained locked on mine. I tilted my head to the side in confusion, this made no sense.

"You have met me one time and that was while I was drunk in your bar on my birthday. Why would you suddenly want me to work for you?" I asked as I tried to uncover his motives, but he definitely was wearing his poker face. I slowly tried to lower my shields that I almost never let down when I am in public and tried to see if I could maybe grasp what he wanted by something he was thinking about. I focused and then there it was…nothing. _Well this is odd._

"You seem to have a way with my customer's, Miss Stackhouse. They were entranced by you the last time you were there and I believe you would be a great asset to me." He said softly in a voice that seemed to caress my skin. I shivered slightly as I tried keep myself focused. It was obvious he was trying to con me into something, of what however, I was still unsure.

"They were not entranced Eric, they were hungry. They wanted to eat me." I said sarcastically as I raised my voice slightly and pulled my arms tighter around my body. Eric smiled wickedly and growled low in his throat before I saw him lick his lips. My heart sank into my stomach once again and my panties suddenly felt damp as the vibrations from his growl seemed to rush over my skin. I took in a nervous breath and tightened my thighs together as I saw Eric take in a deep breath. He looked back up at me and something about the look in his eyes made me feel as if I were the last piece of food on a starving man's plate.

"I can assure you that if you worked for me you would be completely safe. I am very good to my employees." He whispered as his eyes ran over me just as they had when I had been in his club a few weeks before. I felt light headed, this had to stop.

"I am sorry that you came all the way out here, Eric, but I already have a job as you can plainly see. I appreciate your offer, but I must decline and I really should be getting back to work." I said as I began to turn to run back toward my boss Sam's office to hide.

"I would only require you on the evenings that you did not have any obligation here. I would pay you fifteen hundred dollars per week." He said dryly before I got out of earshot from him. I stopped in my tracks. That was a lot of money and money was definitely something that I was short on these days. _No._ I could not work in a vampire club with a man that looked like he wanted to have me for dinner and made me feel as if I could not think with my brain when I was in his presence.

"That's awfully kind, but…" I started, but I stopped as I felt the air move around me. I slowly turned around to find Eric standing in front of me. I turned my head up at him and tried to find the strength to say _no_ like I knew I had to. _God, he was tall…_

"If you want the job then be there tomorrow night by eight o'clock. If you do not show up I will know that you are not interested, but Sookie?" Eric asked as he moved a step closer. I swallowed thickly as the little space that had been between us disappeared.

"Yes?" I asked in almost a whisper. Eric ran his tongue over his bottom lip as he touched one of his fingertips to the side of my hip.

"I think we both know that you are interested." He whispered and then I felt him slip something into the side of my apron, but before I could blink he was gone. I let out a shaky breath as I felt my hands begin to shake. I could not work for Eric Northman…_could I?_

I spent that night and most of the next day arguing with myself about whether or not to take Eric up on his offer as I stared at the black business card that he had slipped into my apron. I stared at the red writing as I rationalized with myself that no amount of money was worth working for who seemed to be the devil himself and that I needed to be strong and stay put in Bon Temps where I belonged. _But, the money._ Ever since Gran had died and the house had been foreclosed on, money had been more than just tight. I had been forced to move into a tiny apartment a few miles from the bar, and I could definitely use some help paying my bills. It couldn't hurt if I just worked a few nights a week, could it? I would help him out for a while and then once I got enough money saved up to be more comfortable, I would simply quit. It wasn't like he would own me if I worked there…

By nightfall, I had finally stopped arguing with myself and decided that I would drive out to _Fangtasia_ just to see what kind of work it was that Eric had in mind for me. I figured I could test out the waters, see if it was worth the money, and then make a final decision after that night. So, I changed my clothes about twelve different times before finally settling on a short black skirt paired with a lacy black tank top and a pair of dangly earrings. I figured if I was going to work in a vamp bar without instruction on what I was doing, wearing black was the safest bet on blending in. After I was dressed, I put on a little mascara and my favorite lip gloss before I slipped on my sandals and headed out the door. It didn't take me long at all to reach the club considering the time of night it was, but it took me twice as long to finally get the courage to get out of my car.

After a few deep breaths and an apology to Jesus, I opened my car door and made my way through the still vacant parking lot of the South's most popular and well known vamp bar_._ I lifted my hand to the heavy crimson door and pushed it open as I felt my knees begin to shake. I was willingly going into a vampire bar completely alone and free of any drugs or alcohol that could have influenced my incredibly foolish decision and I couldn't even hear the thoughts from inside to feel more at ease as to what I was walking in to. I either had a death wish, or I actually half trusted a vampire that I barely even knew…I wasn't sure which was worse.

_**Alright! Well, so we finally get moving on this! What does everyone think? I am trying to build up the characters and their relationship with each other as in depth as possible so that there is a solid plot line, hope it's working. I really appreciate those of you following this story and taking the time to read it. I really appreciate all the kind reviews and I do love the feedback. Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter Three: Tempting The Tempter

_**Chapter Three: Tempting The Tempter**_

"_We enjoy the night, the darkness, where we can do things that aren't acceptable in the light. Night is when we slake our thirst."_

― _William Hill_

_**A/N: Once again thank you so much to everyone that has read and/or reviewed this story so far, I appreciate it all so very much. I am trying to churn out the chapters with the best quality as the inspiration hits me so thank you to everyone for taking the time to read my ramblings. I also want to assure everyone that I love both Eric and Sookie so never fear that I will make this a depressing can't win story. Just a good old hot mess of bloody sexiness**__** Please let me know of any requests. Thanks again.**_

_**Eric's POV:**_

I could smell her the second she walked in through the front door of my club and I couldn't help but smile to myself in victory as I reveled in the fact that she had come to me of her own want rather than my usual persuasion. I stayed seated at my desk in the back office as I listened to her footsteps move around the empty dance floor in the main area of the club. She was so light on her feet and soft as she stepped that it reminded me of a child sneaking out of bed in the middle of the night trying to move around unheard. Her scent grew stronger with every step she took closer to me and I could not help but feel my fangs push roughly against my gums as my hunger grew at her sweet succulent aroma. It had been only a short while since I had last fed, but my hunger was strong and I realized that once tonight's crowd flooded in I would need to find something warm to spend my time with or I might accidentally rip my new employee to shreds.

It took her only a few moments of exploring before I heard a soft knock at my closed office door. I took in a deep breath to take in her scent once again and then cleared my throat before opening the folder of documents in front of me that I was supposed to be reviewing.

"Come in." I said sternly as I thumbed through a few of the pages without reading them. I heard the door open, but I did not look up. I simply continued to look through the papers before me as I counted her steps from my door to my desk…_ seven._

"Sorry I'm late…traffic." She stuttered as I felt her eyes on me. I nodded as I turned over another paper.

"It is quite alright, Sookie. I am pleased that you have decided to take me up on my offer, it's so hard to find good help these days." I replied sarcastically as I finally looked up to meet her stare. She appeared to be nervous, to say the least, and I could not help but get aroused as I saw her pulse move quicker under her skin as I spoke. The hunt had always excited me, even as a human. I had been a born predator both in that life and in this one.

"I figured it couldn't hurt nothing to come check it out." She said casually in her sweet southern drawl as she shrugged her shoulders and began fiddling with the hem of her tank top. She looked beyond delicious wearing nothing but soft black fabric and sweet tanned flesh. She watched me carefully as my eyes moved over her. I could tell it made her nervous to have me look at her in the way that I did. I could smell the innocence pouring off of her skin in her every bead of sweat, but exactly how innocent she was I was still unsure of.

"Would you like a quick tour before we begin?" I asked her as I closed the folder in front of me and pushed myself up from my chair. She nodded quickly and dropped the hem of her shirt.

"Sure." She replied as she let out a breath that I had to suspect she had been holding.

The club was due to open in just a little under two hours so I knew that I needed to get Sookie settled as soon as possible. I would then have to go reign in my child from whatever human she was torturing in the basement before I turned my attention to my usual nightly responsibilities. So, I quickly walked Sookie around the club explaining to her where everything was and its purpose to my customers. I ran through a brief list of the liquor that we served, the different types of True Blood we offered and the difference between them. I then informed her of our strict ID policy if she ever worked the front door and gave her the list of those who were blacklisted. I had enough problems remembering to glamour every woman that I fed on that I didn't want following me around like a lost puppy, dealing with the human police was something I simply did not have time for.

"We have a rigid no biting policy here at _Fangtasia,_ as I am sure you can clearly read from one of our fifty signs posted throughout the club. If you witness any of this you are to let myself or Pam know immediately, and we will handle the matter." I instructed as I led her through the club's VIP rooms and then began to head back toward my office so that we could attend to more important issues, like what she could do for me.

"So you are telling me that vampire's do not feed on humans in your bar?" Sookie inquired in disbelief as we walked back into my office. I smiled to myself before I turned around.

"They have, but they were dealt with immediately. I run a legitimate business and I intend on keeping it that way." I explained as I opened my desk to retrieve the contract that I had prepared for Miss Stackhouse to make sure that all loose ends were tied up. I'm a very thorough businessman as well as many other things.

"Then I believe you need to have a word with your business partner downstairs." She said quietly in a slightly sarcastic tone. I slowly raised my eyes from my desk and stared down the blonde in front of me with what I am sure looked like a very frightening glare, as I saw the uneasy look on her pretty little face.

"What are you implying, Miss Stackhouse?" I asked with a tight jaw as I locked my eyes with what now looked like a very terrified Sookie. She cleared her throat and looked down at the floor as she began to fidget slightly.

"Umm…the woman that works with you. She is downstairs with a woman and she is feeding on her…among other things." Sookie mumbled as her face turned a light rose color. I lifted my eyebrow at her in question as I mentally called Pam to get her head out of between one of our dancer's thighs and get the hell up here.

"And how do you know that?" I asked in a low tone as I heard Pam unlock the basement door and take herself and her human to the restroom down the hall. Sookie sat in silence for a moment, I could tell she was trying to think of something to cover up the real reason why she knew about my child's extracurricular activities going on in the basement.

"I heard them." She shrugged as she began to play with the hem of her tank top once again. I moved quickly, much more quickly than I probably should have, and ripped Sookie's hand away from her clothing. She gasped and looked up at me with fear in her soft blue eyes, but she held her ground and did not shy away from me. I had to respect that, very few vampires did that let alone humans.

"You couldn't have possibly heard them from up here, try again Sookie." I ordered as I stared down at her with an intense glare. I just needed to hear her confirm that the information Pam had given me was correct and then I could start figuring this whole mess out and where it could get me.

"I…um…I could hear the woman she was with. I could hear what she was thinking once I got close to the door that you told me led downstairs. I'm not going to tell anyone, I mean she was enjoying it." Sookie whispered as she flushed and looked down. I stared at her for a moment and felt another victory wash over me as the puzzle pieces started to slowly come together.

"You can read minds?" I asked idiotically. I didn't want to risk Sookie realizing that I knew far more about her than she realized. She let out a sigh as she cleared her throat.

"I know it probably sounds crazy, but yeah. I can hear people thoughts, at least most the time." She said as she slowly raised her eyes back to mine. I took a step forward and closed the small gap that had been between us. _God she smelled good._

"Can you hear my thoughts?" I asked in a low voice. Sookie stared at me and then slowly shook her head.

"No. I mean I tried when you came into _Merlotte's_, but it was like…silence." She whispered. I smiled slightly in relief, but figured I would push just a little farther to make sure I understood the extent of Sookie's abilities.

"Try again." I commanded. She let out a breath and then nodded slowly. She raised her hands shakily and placed them on my temples which was quite the stretch for her small form. I froze as I felt her warm fingertips against my skin. She breathed in and slowly closed her eyes as she pressed both of her small hands against the sides of my face and concentrated for a moment. Then I saw a smile twist over her lips. _Oh fuck._

"Just…silence." She whispered as she finally opened her eyes with what appeared to be relief. I stared at her for a moment trying to figure out why she looked so happy about this, but quickly pulled myself away from her grasp in relief that I still could remain in complete control of my relationship with this unique woman.

"Well, that is very interesting, Miss Stackhouse. Shall we continue to your contract and expectations before the club opens?" I asked as I returned to my desk. Sookie moved forward slightly.

"Contract?" She asked in confusion. I smiled slightly. Humans lived only a fraction of the life that I had already lived, and yet they seemed more afraid of commitment than any supernatural being I had ever encountered.

"Yes, contract. I run a very profitable business here and I plan on keeping it that way. This in no way binds you to me, it simply explains to you what is expected of you and what is unacceptable from you as well." I said as to reassure her that I wasn't trying to force her into something she did not want to do. Forcing women was not my style, the usually came very willing…_and very hard._

"Oh, okay." She said carefully and then began to thumb through the ten page contract that I handed to her. She read it very closely and then after a few minutes stopped and looked up at me with slight confusion in her eyes.

"It says here that I am not allowed to date any customers that come into the bar human or otherwise. Any reason behind that?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes at me. I leaned back in my chair.

"I hold a lot of power in Louisiana, Sookie. It would look…unprofessional if one of my employees were to be messing around with one of my customer's. When you are working here, you are mine." I said quickly. Sookie stared at me for a moment and I wondered if I had said a little too much.

"Do _you_ get to mess around with the customer's?" She asked bluntly and very sarcastically I might add. That I was not expecting, but I always loved a challenge.

"It is my club, Sookie." I replied sternly. She nodded and looked back down at the contract and began to read further. She stopped once again.

"Eric, what is _V_?" She asked as she looked up from the documents once again. I smiled and licked my lips.

"That is the street name for vampire blood." I replied casually. Sookie nodded and then tilted her head toward me, allowing her long waved blonde hair fell off her shoulder revealing her long supple neck. I licked my lips again, _I was starving._

"It says here that I cannot ingest _V_ from any vampire patron in the club or off grounds. Why?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes. I folded my hands and rested my chin on top of them.

"Vampire blood is illegal, Sookie, and you know that. I do not condone illegal activity in my club." I replied shortly. She nodded slowly.

"Yes, but it says after that, that it is for my protection. I thought that vampire blood just got you high. Why would I need protection from that?" She asked as she studied me. Sookie was smarter than I had thought.

"Vampire blood can make you act in ways in which you usually would not, and just as I prefer you do not drink while you are working I also prefer that you do not get high. In addition, drinking vampire blood can make it so the vampire you drank it from can have an influence over you. Not all vampires are like the ones that you see on TV, some are very dangerous and I wish to protect you from that." I spoke in an even tone as I kept my eyes on hers. She nodded in understanding and then looked back down, but then quickly looked back up once again. She was truly on a roll.

"So, it says I can't ingest _V _from any vampire patrons in the club…what about the vampires that work here?" She asked as I could tell she was holding back a smile. She was moving into dangerous territory and due to her innocence she did not realize it. I had to hold myself to my chair.

"Are you asking if you can drink mine or Pam's blood, Sookie?" I asked as my tone lowered. She shrugged and tried to seem very nonchalant, she failed, but I appreciated the effort.

"I just want to understand my contract." She quipped back with a very serious expression. Oh, I liked her.

"Pam doesn't like humans enough to share her blood with them." I replied shortly. I wanted her to get to the question that I could feel she was trying to ask.

"And do you like humans?" She finally asked. She was truly surprising me tonight. It seemed as if she were flirting with me, but only a few moments before she had seemed afraid of me. Even after a thousand years, I still did not understand women.

"I enjoy humans very much and very often." I said as I lowered my tone and my eyes to her. I could play this game with her if she so chose. The problem was, from the smell in the air, I do believe I was winning.

"So if I should want to ingest said vampire blood, am I supposed to come to you then?" She asked as she challenged me with her eyes. My blood boiled inside of me as a lust raised in me that was quite strong even for me.

"You may come to me anytime, Sookie." I said in almost a whisper. She smiled and shrugged as she bit her lip.

"Sorry, I'm more of a wine kind of girl. Not really a fan of blood, but thank you." She replied quickly trying to hide her grin and then went back to reading her contract. I swallowed hard as I ground my teeth. _ I need to feed and fuck, now._

It took another few minutes and a few more inane questions, before Sookie had finally finished going over her contract. We discussed her duties in the club and went over the nights that I would be expecting her. She was to work for me on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday evenings from eight o'clock at night until three o'clock in the morning. She would work filling in where the club needed help and attend to my personal affairs if I needed assistance as well. Some nights she would work in the back on paperwork and some nights she would work the floor. Anything that was not outlined in the contract would be negotiated as it came up. She would receive fifteen hundred dollars in cash every Saturday night, and would give one month's notice if she decided she wanted to discontinue her employment.

"Alright, so I have signed. What would you like me to do first?" She asked after she set down her pen on the table and folded her hands in her lap. I smiled…so many things came to mind.

"Eric!" Pam yelled as she burst into my office without knocking…as usual. I pushed myself up from my seat and nodded for Sookie to do the same. Pam was obviously pissed because she had to open the club herself. She was lazy…lazy but incredibly loyal and I happened to value that a lot more.

"Han är här och han är ute efter henne." She said quickly in my native tongue so to not alarm my newest employee. I appreciated her discretion, but I did not understand why Bill Compton would be at my club once again looking for the girl that I had specifically threatened to report him to the authorities over. Oh, wait. I knew exactly why he was back. He did not collect and our Queen was angry. _What a pity._

"Bli av med honom." I responded as I waved my hand as to have my child get rid of the procurer that was obviously so worried that he had upset his precious Queen. Pam froze for a moment and then looked at me with wide eyes.

"Han kommer.." She said softly, which meant we were out of time. Mr. Compton was coming to find me and I couldn't let him find Sookie…at least not yet.

In a fast movement, I allowed my reflexes to take over. I grabbed Sookie by the arm and pulled her behind me into the closet next to my office door and shut it quietly behind me. There was no way in hell Bill Compton was getting his hands on Sookie Stackhouse, I still had big plans for her.

_**Sookie's POV:**_

My back hit the wall of the closet with a thud as Eric's body crushed against mine and I heard the door close behind us. I wasn't exactly sure what was going on since the last thing I had heard was Eric and his _associate_ Pam, speaking in a language I did not understand before I was quickly pushed into a closet with my new vampire boss.

"Eric, what the…" I started, but he quickly clamped one of his strong hands over my lips. I looked up at him, but could not see his face in the darkness. I felt his lips drop to my ear as he pressed harder against me.

"Shhh…" He whispered softly. I nodded and then he slowly released his hand.

I let out the breath I had been holding since Eric had grabbed me just as I heard the door to Eric's office open. I heard someone in heavy shoes walk in and then the click of heels behind them.

"I told you, Eric is not in. I would be oh so happy to take a message for him thought." Pam drawled in a very southern belle kind of voice.

"His car is here Pam. Where is he?" A man with a thick southern accent asked. _Wait a second…I knew that voice._

"My master does not tell me everything, Bill. He merely tells me what I need to know." She said coolly as I heard her begin to tap her foot.

I could feel Eric shake his head beside my ear as I slowly reached up between our bodies and moved my hair from my neck that was beginning to stick to my skin from the summer night heat. Eric's head stopped moving suddenly and I felt his head drop to my shoulder. He took in a deep breath and then I could feel the deep vibrations of a silent moan in his chest as he ran his nose from my collarbone up the length of my throat. I closed my eyes as I felt goose bumps break out over my skin and my hands grow slick with sweat.

"Something smells…different in here." The man, now known as Bill, said as I heard him begin to move across the office. Eric no longer seemed to care about the vampire in his office as he ran his nose up to my ear and then let his lips run across the delicate skin of my earlobe. _Maybe I shouldn't have moved my hair._

"Eric had dinner before he left." Pam replied uninterested.

I felt my body beginning to tremble as Eric's lips began to drift back down from my now highly sensitive ear to the delicate skin of my throat. I cannot explain why I did not turn away from him, but for some reason I tilted my head back and closed my eyes as I let myself melt against his strong form. I felt Eric's lips move down to the skin just covering my erratically beating pulse and there he stopped. I heard him swallow thickly and lick his lips before he ran his nose up the vein and in an instant I felt my skin begin to tingle and my blood begin to rush painfully fast through my system.

"When do you expect his return?" Bill asked as I could feel his steps nearing the other side of the closet door.

"Probably not till we close. He had some matters he had to attend to tonight." Pam commented and something about the way she said it made me believe that she knew what was going on in the closet.

Eric's cool breath against my skin was beginning to make me dizzy as I felt his lips finally settle over my pulse. He swallowed once again and then I felt one of his hands slide up the other side of my neck and begin to caress my skin. I whimpered quietly as I felt a deep ache settle between my thighs and I quickly tried to move them together, but Eric's knees pushed between them before I had the chance. My mind was swimming and my skin felt as if it were on fire.

"I assume you will tell him that I stopped by?" Bill asked as he stepped closer toward Eric's office door and slightly away from where Eric and I hid.

"Of course. Anything in particular I should relay?" Pam asked as I heard her heels click toward the door as well.

My hands balled into fists at my sides as I felt Eric open his mouth and press his lips against my throat. I breathed out raggedly as I pressed my fists against the wall at the feel of Eric's tongue begin to lick at my skin. My core felt slick in seconds and the pressure from Eric's knee was making my lower stomach feel tight and tingly.

"Just tell him that I request his company as soon as possible." Bill replied smoothly. I am sure it's just because he attacked me outside of the club a few weeks ago, but I really didn't like this Bill very much.

My heart pounded violently in my chest as I tried to remain in control of my body in which I was failing miserably. Eric's mouth closed over my pulse point as he began to suck deeply on my skin. Involuntarily, I pressed myself harder against his knee and held back a groan that so desperately wanted to escape my lips. The blunt edge of Eric's human teeth scraped against my neck as he tangled his fingers in my hair and pulled me closer. I gasped as I felt his fangs slide into place, but to my surprise he did not sink them into my skin. Instead, he continued to suck at my skin and massage his tongue against me as he pulled us so tight together that it hurt. _ But God, I wanted it to hurt._

"I will let him know as soon as he returns." Pam confirmed as I slid my hand up Eric's back and tangled my fingers in his hair. I didn't know what I was doing, but my body was screaming at me to do things that I had never even dreamed about let alone actually done.

I pulled Eric's body closer to me until I felt every hard cord of muscle in his chest and stomach pressed against me. I felt the sharp edge of his fangs press against my skin as he pulled me by my hair slightly harder and let out a low growl against my throat. _I think my eyes just rolled into the back of my head._

"Good night, Pamela." Bill said politely from the other side of the door. I heard Pam mumble something under her breath and then heard the sound of heavy footsteps and the click of the door. About two seconds later there was a soft knock on the other side of the closet door.

"Oh, master?" Pam cooed in a sickenly sweet voice. I heard Eric growl against my throat again and before I could take a breath or pull myself together, the closet door flew open and Eric was gone in a blur. I fell to the floor as I had obviously lost control of both my senses and my body just as I heard Pam try to speak to Eric, but apparently he was already gone. I sat on the floor of the closet and tried to catch my breath as I raised my fingers to my neck that was so sensitive, touching it nearly sent me into convulsions. My skin was still wet from his mouth….and I hated to admit how much I liked that.

"I'm sorry to bring you out of la-la land honey, but just so you know, if he kills anybody tonight you are so doing the digging. These shoes don't do dirt." Pam said sweetly as she appeared in front of me in her sky high heels and barely there dress. I looked up at her and breathed out again trying to formulate something to say, but no words came to my mind.

"Umm…I think I just need to use the ladies room." I said shakily as I pushed myself up to my feet. Pam smiled and ran her tongue over her bottom lip as she looked over me.

"Need a hand, honey?" She asked seductively. I must have turned as red as an apple because she began to laugh wickedly as she backed up.

"When you are through, please meet me in the front. We have a full house tonight and it appears us girls are on our own." She said with a wink and then disappeared out the door. I stood there for a moment before I made my way out of Eric's office and prayed to God I hadn't bitten off more than I could chew when I signed that damn contract.

**Well, what do we think? That was a first little taste of Eric and Sookie, how did you like it? Thank you to everyone that read and I will update again soon so be on the lookout. I appreciate you all, Team Eric! **


	5. Chapter Four: What's Mine Is Mine

_**Chapter Four: What's Mine Is Mine**_

"_Passion makes idiots of the cleverest men, and makes the biggest idiots clever."_

_Francois de La Rochefoucauld_

_**A/N: Thank you once again everyone for reading and keeping with the story. I promise it is going places and I am not going to turn this into a depressing mess of slop. I hope that everyone is enjoying the progression so far and again thank you for those of you that have reviewed, I thrive on the feedback honestly. And to the silent readers, thank you as well, I appreciate your reading. Alright, on with the show!**_

_**Eric's POV:**_

The deep vibration of dance music gently shook the walls of my office as I sat at my desk reviewing the receipts from the night before and tapped one of my fingers against my aching head. Business had been more than favorable since I had opened the club after The Great Revelation, however profits had gone up even more so in the past few weeks and even though I would usually be very pleased, it now only served to piss me off. It pissed me off due to the fact that I knew exactly why business had picked up so greatly and it wasn't because of the new shipment of True Blood that had arrived shortly before. Business had been booming as a result of the newly enhanced atmosphere in the club, and that atmosphere just happened to have long blonde hair and a scent that could bring vampires even older than myself to their knees in seconds. The way they looked at Sookie with hunger in their eyes and lust in their stare infuriated me. It took most of the strength that I had, but I had been able to ignore the rage that boiled within me and instead spent my time trying to figure out exactly why this women in my employ was of such an interest to nearly every vampire that crossed her path. That in itself proved to be a full time job and I was a vampire with very limited time.

It had been just shy of two weeks since the night that Bill Compton had arrived at my club searching for me as if I were some sort of common criminal as opposed to the Sheriff of Area Five and his superior. Since that night I had devoted most of my free time to researching not only Sookie's past, but also the past of her family in an effort to learn more about Mr. Compton's insatiable interest in what was simply not his. It would seem that the Stackhouse family went back in history for quite some time, but there were missing pieces to the family tree that seemed unusual and very questionable in my eyes. Most of the family members that were on record seemed pretty usual and very ordinary especially as Southern families were concerned. Most of the family had graduated high school in Bon Temps and then directly began work of some kind in which they stayed at for most of their life as they raised a family and then died in the same place that they had been born…_How incredibly depressing._

A few of the Stackhouse's on the other hand, stood out to me from the rest of the lot. Sookie's grandfather in particular seemed to raise some question as I read through the paperwork Pam had retrieved for me on him and I couldn't quite put my finger on why. Something did not add up as some of the missing pieces from the family tree seemed to revolve around him. _Very interesting._

So that was how I had been spending my time ever since the procurer had visited me, and even I had to admit that I could have been obsessing just a slight bit. That night in the closet with Sookie had done something to me that I hadn't expected. I had been so close to her that I had nearly lost control of myself just a few feet from a vampire that I was supposed to be in hiding from. Her sweet scent that had seemed to exude from her every luscious pore had entranced me as if I were under some sort of magical spell. The taste of her flesh in my mouth had overloaded my senses and awakened a hunger in me that I hadn't felt since I was very young, and obviously very foolish.

It hadn't, however, been just the hunger for Sookie's blood that had nearly driven me over the edge that night in the closet. The hunger that I had felt as her soft body had been pressed against mine had gone much deeper than a simple lust to quench my insatiable thirst. My lust had been for her body as well and it had been incredibly strong.

Now I was no stranger to lust. Not only had I been a Viking warrior in my human life, but I happened to be Eric Fucking Northman as a vampire. I had been alive (in a sense) for over one thousand years and had more than enjoyed my share of women along the way. I enjoyed women very much, especially human women and I enjoyed them often. It excited me to feel their hearts pound against my cool skin as I fucked them hard enough that they often collapsed beneath me when I finally had finished. I reveled in each orgasm that assaulted their overheated bodies as my fingers bruised their skin and my dick ruined them for the husbands or boyfriends that awaited them at home. So, lust I understood, very thoroughly in fact. The lust that I had felt for Sookie on the other hand, well that had been slightly different.

I had wanted her and I had wanted her badly. I had wanted to taste her, touch her, drink her and please her in ways that no man ever had and ever would be able to again. I had wanted to feel her blood in my mouth and course through my system as if she were mine and no one else's. I had wanted her as a man would want a woman as well as how a predator would want his prey. My want and need for this unique woman had been completely intoxicating and that is why I had left as soon as Bill Compton had vanished from my sight. I couldn't risk either killing or becoming attached to the human that had recently been thrown into my life that could possibly become a great asset to me if I played my cards right. If I had retained more of my human feelings than I had, I would have felt a sense of guilt over the poor women that had suffered that night at my hands after I had left Sookie Stackhouse in my office. Four French Quarter dancers were nearly drained to their deaths in an alleyway just outside of a New Orleans burlesque club, but I had found the will to stop just before I had taken too much. I was too crazed with lust and hunger to glamour them before I left them, so instead I fucked them all senseless and suddenly they didn't seem notice their blood loss as much. Women were amusing to me in that way.

"Master, we have a problem." Pam said in an annoyed tone as she appeared beside my desk in a crimson dress and black pumps. I leaned back in my chair and looked at her uninterested.

"Something that you cannot handle on your own, Pamela? I am very busy right now." I replied in a sharp tone. Pam put her hand on her hip and rolled her eyes as she let out an annoyed sigh.

"Just follow me, Eric. It involves your pretty little princess and I think she just might need your assistance." She drawled as my eyes finally rose to meet hers. I was out of my office in a second and standing on the edge of the dance floor as I heard Pam's laughter follow behind me. She had been right, there was a problem.

"Come on, sweetheart. Just come outside with me for a little bit. I bet you've never been with a vampire before." A muscular man with dark tattoo's covering his body slurred in a disgusting tone as he moved closer to where Sookie stood.

"Sorry, but I'm working right now. I'm not allowed to leave the club and you have no idea who I have or have not been with, so please do not speak to me like you do." Sookie quipped back in a sarcastic tone as she whipped her blonde hair around and reached across the bar to pick up two bottles of True Blood that my bartender had just set down for her. I admired her fearless attitude, it was surprising coming from such a tender body.

"I can smell your sweet innocent blood from here, darlin'. That pussy's never been touched and I would be happy to fix that." The vampire said lustfully and in an instant my fangs were out. I must have growled quite loudly because everyone in the club stopped moving and turned around. Pam appeared at my side and was no longer laughing, so I knew that my progeny intended on protecting Sookie just as I did.

"It is time for you to leave, Liam." I said sternly as my eyes stared daggers into the vampire that had come about two steps too close to Sookie for my liking. He looked back at me with a confused and arrogant smile.

"Come on Sheriff, you can't hire a virgin that smells that fucking good and expect us to not want a taste. I'll take her out back, nobody has to know." Liam replied as he stepped closer to Sookie. I saw the fear in her eyes as she took a step backward and bit down on her bottom lip. Alright, I was done with these games, I moved across the room in a blur and was suddenly in front of Liam. He didn't step back, which was incredibly foolish of him.

"You do not tell me what I can and cannot do in my club, and you definitely do not tell me what you are going to do with my employee. She remains here and you and your friends are to leave immediately." I spoke through clenched teeth. Liam tilted his head toward me, but did not move.

"Alright, I will not touch her in your club, Sheriff. But, she does not work here every night and I happen to know that little tasty thing lives in Bon Temps all by herself. It would be a shame if something happened to her." He spoke in a challenging tone as he began to turn back toward his friends and that was when I lost control. I moved closer to him in a flash and snapped my hand around his throat as I lifted him off of the ground. He stared down at me with fear in his eyes, but he did not speak.

"She is MINE and you will not touch her, do you understand?" I hissed in a stern tone as my fingers tightened around his throat and my fangs pushed against my lips. I heard footsteps next to me which I figured were Pam's as I could sense both her presence and taste in shoes nearly anywhere.

"There isn't a mark on her Sheriff…" Liam choked. My fingers tightened as I seriously considered ripping out his heart and feeding it to one of the dogs that frequented my alleyway. It was too bad there were so many witnesses or I would have done it. But, since I didn't feel like being chained up in a coffin right now, I decided I should probably use more caution.

"You have not seen all of my body." I heard Sookie's soft voice say as she stepped closer to me. That surprised me.

"I would leave if I were you, Liam. Eric hasn't fed today and I think we all know how testy he gets when he's hungry." Pam said in an annoyed tone that I could tell was masking her concern. Liam turned his head toward Sookie. I didn't understand why he wanted her bad enough that he would risk displaying such behavior in front of the Sherriff of the area in which he lived as well as plenty of other vampires senior to him. It was more than arrogance, it was stupidity.

"You cannot hide behind him forever little girl. I know the truth about you and his lies cannot protect you forever." Liam said as a sick smile came over his face. I suddenly understood. Bill had sent him. _Fuck._

"It is not lies and I am not afraid of you or your trashy friends. In case you did not hear my boss, I AM HIS. And, even if I wasn't, I would never be yours." Sookie said sternly with a hint of distain in her voice. Her words surprised me and sent a chill through my body. Hearing the last few words on her lips excited me and made me feel powerful in a way that I hadn't in quite some time. I threw Liam across the room and turned back to his low class friends that were staring at me in fear.

"Pick him up, leave, and never return. If I see you here again, I will give you all the final death and make it look like an accident." I snarled at them as my lip curled. The woman with them nodded and took a step back.

"We are sorry, Sheriff. We understand." She said quietly and then her and the tall thin man beside her that had been silent since I had walked in, picked up Liam and in a blur were out the door. I turned back to Pam and nodded for her close the club early. She nodded in agreement and then disappeared to the main entrance. Sookie looked at me in fear, but did not speak.

"My office, now!" I ordered. She jumped at the sound of my voice, but simply nodded and began to make her way toward the back hallway as fast as her legs would carry her. I was getting in too deep, but I had a feeling this was just the beginning.

_**Sookie's POV:**_

I wasn't exactly sure what had just happened, but I was pretty sure that it was bad. The second that low life and his vamp posse had left the club, Pam had began to usher the rest of Eric's colorful patrons out of the club as well. I had only been working at _Fangtasia _for a couple of weeks and it seemed that already I had caused a problem that seemed pretty big as my boss was following behind me at vampire speed with anger rushing off of his skin. This probably was not a good start to our working relationship.

"Look, I am really sorry if I caused any trouble out there Eric. I tried to avoid them all night because I could see the way they were watching me, but he cornered me and I couldn't get away." I said in my defense as I moved into Eric's office and felt him move past me in a rush toward his desk.

"Did he touch you?" Eric asked quickly ignoring my explanation with a tight jaw as I saw him pick up his cell phone and send a quick text message before throwing the phone back down on the desk. I shook my head even though he wasn't looking at me.

"No, Pam went to get you before he got his nasty hands on me." I replied as I shuttered at the thought of the disgusting vampire's _anything_ on me.

"Pam should not have had to come to get me, Sookie. I should have known you were in danger." Eric said sternly as he looked up to find Pam standing behind me at the door.

"Everyone is gone, Eric. I can call the magister, if…" Pam started, but Eric raised his hand to silence her.

"You will call no one. Go feed and then return to rest. I will attend to this matter and inform you of what you need to know tomorrow evening." He ordered as he sat down in his desk chair. Pam stared at him for a moment and I could tell that she had something more to say to him, but I think even she was afraid of him when he was in this state. She nodded slowly and then disappeared out the door.

"I should probably go…I…" I began, but Eric quickly cut me off before I could say another word.

"You will not go anywhere tonight, Sookie. There are very dangerous vampires looking for you right now and the night is not safe for you. You will stay here with me until morning and then once the sun has risen you are free to return to Bon Temps. You must return here every night until I can assure that this matter has been dealt with. There is something else that I need you to do as well." He said as he leaned forward in his chair. I did not enjoy being told what I was and wasn't going to do, but something about the tone in Eric's voice told me that I should probably listen to him.

"What?" I asked as I smoothed out my purple dress and flipped my hair over my shoulder. Eric let out a breath.

"I need you bonded to me so that I can sense when you are in danger. I cannot be with you every moment of every day and if you are not safe, I need to know." He said as he stared at me across his desk. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Bonded? What exactly does that mean?" I asked as I felt an uneasy feeling move over me. I did not like the sound of that word one bit.

"It simply means that if you are in trouble I will be able to sense it. I will be able to sense your emotions and your location. If I can know those things, then I can keep you protected and out of harm's way." He explained as he looked down at his phone and typed another quick text message. Something about his tone told me that he was leaving out some very important information.

"What kind of harm am I in, exactly?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes at him and shifted my weight from one foot to another nervously. I did not like where this conversation was heading at all.

"The vampires that were here tonight are very dangerous, Sookie. I believe they were sent by someone that is very powerful and wants you very badly. If they take you they will harm you, I am certain of that." Eric said in a very serious tone. I nodded as I swallowed and looked down at the floor.

"Why would they want me? I am just a waitress from Bon Temps." I said softly as I tried to figure out why there was a sudden interest in me when up until the past month or so people had pretty much avoided me like the plague. There was a rush of air and then I felt Eric in front of me. He did not touch me, after the night in the closet he had never put his hands (or any other body parts) near me. That fact alone had only seemed to make me want him to touch me even more.

"Sookie, look at me." Eric commanded. I looked up slowly and met his aqua eyes as he swallowed thickly. _God he was beautiful._

"You are far more than you realize and far more than I understand. What I do understand however, is that you need protection. I want to give you that protection, but I need to have you bonded to me in order to do that. Do you understand?" He asked in a slightly more gentle tone as he stared at me. I nodded my head in understanding and then I felt myself jump back as I saw Eric's fangs drop into place next to his human teeth.

"Umm…what are you doing?" I asked as fear washed over my body and I took a cautious step backward. There was nothing in my contract that had said anything about this. Eric smiled and laughed quietly to himself as he studied my frightened face.

"Relax, Sookie. In order to be able to sense if you are in danger, you need to drink some of my blood. You do not have to drink much, but that is the only way that I will be able to track you." He explained as he stepped closer to me. I stepped back once again.

"I told you, I was much more into wine." I replied nervously as I felt my body begin to shake slightly. Eric stepped forward matching me once again.

"Sookie, I cannot protect you if I cannot find you." He said sternly. I crossed my arms over my chest to try to hold my body still.

"Do you have to bite me?" I asked as I began to shake harder, I wasn't exactly ready for this level of commitment after working here for only a month. Eric shook his head and smiled.

"No, that is not necessary. That is a completely different level of bonding. I simply need to be able to sense you that is all." He said trying to reassure me, it wasn't really working, but I appreciated the thought.

"There are fucking levels?" I asked nervously as I let out an exhausted breath. I rarely cursed, but in this situation I figured that God would forgive me. Eric laughed and his fangs retracted. I breathed slightly easier at the sight of his softer appearance.

"Yes, there are levels per say. The more you that you bloodshare with the one that you are bonded to, the deeper the connection is." He said very matter of factly. I nodded and tried to focus so that I could understand exactly what I was getting in to.

"So, just like a drop?" I asked as I began to reason with myself that without Eric's help I wouldn't have a chance in hell against those devil's that were in there before. Eric nodded slowly.

"Just a drop." He confirmed as his voice darkened slightly. I nodded and took in a deep breath. I could do this. What was one drop of blood if it meant that I would be safe from meeting a gruesome death at the hands of some trailer park vampires? I knew that I couldn't fully trust Eric Northman because to be honest, I barely knew him and he hadn't lived as long as he had being one hundred percent truthful about everything he said. But, I knew I could trust him more than some of the other vampires I had encountered so far, and I figured that had to count for something.

"Okay, fine. Let's get this over with." I said defeated as I breathed out and put on a fake smile. Eric nodded and then his fangs popped into place quickly once again. He closed his eyes and then raised his wrist to his mouth. He bit down roughly and then lifted his head quickly once again. I jumped slightly at the sight of blood both on his arm and mouth, but tried to hold myself together as I looked at him so that he wouldn't know how scared I truly was.

"The wound will close soon." He said breathlessly as he held his wrist out to me. I nodded and moved forward slowly. I took in a long deep breath to steady myself and then leaned down toward his wrist. I was taking one drop and then I was done. I was neither a drug addict nor did I wish to be any more deeply bonded to Eric than I had to be to stay alive.

I leaned my head down and met my lips to the wound on Eric's wrist. At first I simply ran my tongue over the wound so that I didn't take too much, but then something happened. The taste of Eric's blood was much different than I had imagined. The taste was strong and sweet and rushed into my mouth like a thick delicious elixir that aroused my taste buds immediately on contact. He tasted so good…no he tasted better than good. _He was delicious._

"Mmmm…" I moaned as I wrapped my fingers around Eric's wrist and held it tighter to me. I wanted more so badly that I shook as I held onto him with all of my strength.

"Sookie…" Eric groaned as I felt the muscles in his arm tighten and flex. The deep vibrations of my name on his lips only excited me more as I dug my nails into his skin.

The room spun around me and then quickly disappeared as I felt Eric pull me close into his body. He positioned me so my back was pressed against his chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around my body. His blood flowed into my mouth and down my throat faster the harder I sucked and even faster if I pressed my teeth against his cool flesh. I felt his essence move through my system as it coated my insides and made my skin feel hot and full of sensations that I had never felt before. I dug my nails deeper into his skin as I groaned and let my body fall slack against his. Eric leaned back against the desk and I heard him say words that I did not understand in what I now knew was Swedish. His body was so hard and strong against mine that I felt completely safe and protected in his arms. I pushed harder against him as he tightened his arms around my frame and I probably would have let him crush me if it would have meant I would have gotten closer to him. I did not understand what I was feeling and even though it terrified me, I couldn't stop.

"Slow down, Sookie." Eric whispered breathlessly as I continued to moan against his skin. It took a minute, but once his words finally broke through my drug induced haze, I slowly pulled myself back from his bloody wrist. I slowly licked his wound clean as he ran his fingers through my hair gently, but as I finally raised my head, I realized what I had just done and embarrassment moved over me in an overwhelming rush.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry, Eric. I don't know what happened…I just…" I stuttered as I began to back away from him, but I had to catch myself on his desk as my body seemed to flood with sensations that I had never felt before.

"Relax, Sookie. There is a reason vampire blood is illegal and I guess sometimes one must see for themself to truly understand. How do you feel?" Eric asked as he straightened up and smoothed out his clothing that I had been pressed against only seconds before. He rolled down his sleeve as his wrist healed before my eyes and I couldn't help but let my eyes move down his body to notice that he was incredibly aroused. I swallowed as desire settled deep in my core causing my flesh to ache with need. My head was dizzy and my vision was blurred as I tried to pull myself together.

"I feel fine…I just…Jesus…" I rambled breathlessly as I tried to stand up again, but felt my legs wobble beneath me in protest. I straightened my posture to hold myself up right, but just as my eye caught Eric's, I felt a strong sensation pulse through the slickness between my thighs trying to pull me to the ground.

"Why don't you sit down for a minute? My blood is strong and you drank quite a lot. This will pass, but you might feel strange for a little bit." Eric explained as he moved closer to me. My legs buckled as he moved closer to me and in an instant I felt myself fall toward the floor. Just before I hit the wood paneling beneath me, I felt a strong arm catch me and pull me up quickly. I opened my eyes and stared up at Eric. His body called to me and mine hummed with excitement.

"I need to go clean up the club before tomorrow." I said quickly as I twisted myself out of Eric's arms. Eric reluctantly released me, but kept his eyes on me as I stumbled out of his office. I just needed to put some space between me and Mr. Northman before I did something incredibly stupid that I would most likely regret. I understood and appreciated that he was trying to protect me from the vampires that had come into the club that night, but I also needed to protect myself right now and by leaving his office I was doing just that.

**Alright so there is the next installment in this story. I hope you all liked this chapter as I enjoyed writing it. I appreciate all of you that are reading and reviewing this story, please leave me your comments and feedback as I thrive on your words. Thanks again for reading, I will update again ASAP.**


	6. Chapter Five: Wonderland

_**Chapter Five: Wonderland**_

"_When I lay my head down to go to sleep at night_

_My dreams consist of things that'd make you wanna hide_

_Don't let me in your tower, show me your magic powers_

_I'm not afraid to face a little bit of danger, danger." –Natalia Kills_

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been following this story. I appreciate the support and feedback as we move along. I hope that everyone enjoyed the last chapter and our first little taste of Sookie and Eric's bond beginning. I wonder what ever will happen next? I promise to keep this moving, keep it interesting and I'm about to throw in some dirtiness and lemony goodness so I hope everyone is on board! Thank you all for reading and please review, I really do appreciate it.**_

_**Sookie's POV:**_

_ I walked in slowly through the main entrance of Fangtasia while my mind hummed with blissful sensations that brought a smile to my face as I moved quietly through the unusually empty club. A thin layer of white fog lay heavy in the air around me, but as I breathed it in, it smelled sweet and intoxicating in a way that caused me to not even mind the fact that I could barely even see my own hand in front of my face. Music thrummed in quietly from the speakers just over my head, but the music that moved through the thick air was much slower than the dance mixes that were usually played. I continued to move slowly through the soft beautiful haze that seemed to caress my skin gently with every step that I would take and allowed myself to take in another full deep breath of the sweetest air that I had ever smelled in my entire life. The air smelled salty, sweet and reminded me of a beautiful sea filled with bluish green water that I had never seen with my own eyes, but suddenly yearned to be near more than I anything I had ever yearned for in my entire life. I smiled as I moved my hands through the air around me and licked my lips just to feel the wetness of my mouth somehow radiate throughout my entire body. It felt so strange to be so at ease and blissful that it was almost alarming, but I couldn't seem to bring myself to care about what I should feel when what I did feel was much to intoxicating to resist._

_ "Come, Sookie." I heard a deep voice call from just a short distance in front of me. I felt my pulse begin to quicken under my skin at the sound of my name on the stranger's entrancing and seductive voice. I could feel his words touch my flesh as if he touched me with his body and the sensations seemed to linger on my flesh as I continued to move across the floor._

_ "Where are you?" I asked softly as I tried to wave my hand in front of my face to clear some of the soft haze from in front of my eyes. Finally, as I reached the edge of the dance floor I was able to see a clearing in my path._

_ "Eric?" I asked as I saw his long lean figure sitting before me in a chair at the edge of the dance floor where he usually sat to watch over the nights events in the club. He tilted his head toward me and placed one of his long fingers on his temple as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip. His golden hair was pushed back away from his face and he was dressed in a white button down shirt and black dress pants that clung to his body as if they were a second skin._

_ "You look beautiful, lover. Come closer." He whispered as his aqua eyes locked on mine. I swallowed thickly and began to move toward him as instructed without even the consent of my own brain. It was as if his call to me was much stronger than even that of my own free will. _

_ "I feel so strange, Eric." I whispered as I stared at him feeling my legs begin to shake beneath me once I finally reached the side of his chair. Eric smiled as he leaned forward slightly in his chair._

_ "How do you feel now?" He asked as he reached his hand out and ran his fingertips up the inside of my trembling thigh. My mouth began to water as I felt my breathing pick up and a need rise within me with great force._

_ "I feel good…" I stuttered as Eric pushed himself up to stand in front of me and I swallowed thickly as he stepped closer to close the gap between our bodies. He reached down and ran his fingers down the sides of my neck and then hooked his fingers in the straps of my dress and with a quick flick of his wrists, my soft white dress fell to the floor._

_ "I want to touch you, Sookie. I can make you feel more than simply good." Eric whispered as his head dropped to the side of my face where he began to place slow open mouth kisses against my jaw and down the side of my neck. His mouth was wet and his tongue was soft. I immediately felt damp between my thighs and an ache settle low within my core._

_ "Okay…" I stuttered in a shaky voice as my deep southern accent seemed to become slightly heavier. I was incredibly eloquent it would seem. Eric smiled as he ran his fingertips down the naked flesh of my sides and then groaned as his eyes ran over my hard nipples and goose bump covered skin._

_ "I want to taste you, Sookie." He said deeply as he wrapped his fingers around my hips and turned me around just before he began to back me toward the chair that he had been sitting in only a moment before. I nodded my head slowly in a silent surrender even though it seemed strange to me that I wasn't frightened when I knew I definitely should be._

_ "Will it hurt?" I asked softly as I lowered myself into his chair and laid back slightly against the cool leather upholstery. Eric shook his head with a smile as his eyes raked over my body that was now only covered by a pair of silky white panties._

_ "No, lover. My hunger is not of that kind tonight." He whispered as he lowered his strong body down toward me until he settled onto his knees. I swallowed hard as I felt the thick material of Eric's shirt brush against the delicate skin of my thighs. As his mouth began to move closer to me I wondered why I was allowing something like this to happen with a vampire that I had only known for a little over a month. However, the second that his lips touched the skin of my throat, I suddenly did not care anymore._

_ Eric's mouth caressed the soft skin of my throat and moved down my chest with a tender passion that I could have never expected. His tongue licked a long wet line between my breasts before he finally closed his lips over one of my nipples and began to suck on it lightly. Sensations rocketed throughout my body and my back arched off of the back of the chair as I pressed myself harder against Eric's strong masculine form. I felt as if I were on fire.  
_

_ "Mmmm…." I moaned as I slid my hands down to tangle in Eric's golden hair that had now fallen slightly out of place. He groaned as he locked his mouth around my other nipple and then suddenly my body jumped as I felt his teeth run over it gently. My core quickly became drenched and I ground my teeth as I held back another moan of pleasure that so desperately wanted to escape my throat._

_ "Do you want me to taste you, Sookie?" Eric asked seductively as he pulled away from my breasts and moved slightly further down my body. My legs began to shake harder and heat moved over my skin in a rush as I felt him move lower toward my soft wet untouched flesh._

_ "Yes…" I whispered as I licked my lips at the sight of his mouth moving closer to my skin that seemed to suddenly scream for him._

_ "You smell delicious, lover. You make my mouth water whenever I am near you. Tell me that you that you want me, Sookie." Eric said in a slightly more dominant tone as lust laced his words. I breathed out shakily._

_ "I want you." I whispered as my core began to tighten at the feel of Eric's breath on the wet material of my panties. Eric licked his lips and in a second ripped the thin material away from my body._

_ "My name, Sookie. I want to hear you say my name." He demanded as I felt his fingers move to my thighs where they dug slightly into my flesh on contact. I whimpered quietly as I felt sweat begin to bead and run down my face._

_ "God, I want you Eric." I whispered. Eric closed his eyes as he groaned and then lowered his mouth so that his lips were just barely touching my soft slick skin. My body shook harder and strange fluttering sensations moved through my lower stomach in a quick rush that caused me to moan as I tilted my head back further toward the chair._

_ "Louder." Eric demanded sternly. I moaned as I felt his tongue move over my skin incredibly slowly and his words demand control of what even I realized was already his._

_ "Eric!" I screamed as my body began to tighten harder with every painfully slow movement that he made. His tongue ran over me once again as the deep vibrations from the moans that seemed to be captive in his throat vibrated throughout my entire body. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't hold it in. I had never felt like this before. His tongue was so wet. His lips were so soft. The demanding tone in his words were controlling a part of me that I hadn't even known existed before and I suddenly now wanted desperately to give in to. I knew that I should have been able to control myself, but I couldn't and even if I could have, I still probably wouldn't have because it felt far too good to deny. His tongue pressed harder against the wet throbbing skin of my swollen clit and in seconds, sensations exploded inside of me that were so strong they lifted my back completely off of the chair that I laid against and caused my nails to sink deeply into Eric's shoulders.._

_ "Eric! Fuck Eric, please!" I begged as my blood rushed through my veins and sweet powerful contractions ripped through my core causing me to nearly cry in both pleasure and pain._

_ "Sookie?" I heard Eric's voice ask me in a slightly concerned tone as I ground my hips against him and reached out desperately for his skin. _

_ "Mmm….Eric…don't stop." I moaned as bolts of pleasure continued to surge through my system causing another smaller orgasm to rip through me as I continued to search for Eric's body in the fog in front of me, but he was not there._

_ "Sookie, wake up." I heard Eric's voice say in what almost sounded like an amused tone. I didn't understand what was going on. Why would Eric be telling me to wake up and why the hell did he sound like something was so funny? I slowly tried to push myself up, but I felt as if I could not move. Then, I felt a pressure on my shoulder before I felt a sudden jolt to my system that seemed to clear the fog in front of me in an instant._

My eyes flew open as I gasped for air as if I hadn't taken a breath in hours. I looked around where I had been laying, but I couldn't seem to focus on anything that was around me for long enough to figure out exactly where I was. My body was shaking and my skin was drenched in sweat, but I appeared to be alone. That was probably a good thing judging by the nature of what I had now realized was only my very dirty vampire dream.

"What the…?" I asked to myself as I looked around what I soon recognized to be Eric's office. I shook my head to try to clear my brain when suddenly the events from the night before came rushing back to me all at once. A nasty vampire covered in cheap tattoos with a shaved head had come onto me as I served drinks and then nearly attacked me just before Eric had appeared on the edge of the dance floor. Some very unfriendly words had been exchanged between Eric and the vampire that seemed to have such an unhealthy interest in me, and then Eric had given me his blood so that he would be able to protect me should said vampire (or any other vampire for that matter) would return at anytime. _Oh sweet Jesus, his blood._

Ever since my mouth had hit the wound on Eric's skin, I hadn't been able to get the taste of his blood out of my mouth. I had put as much distance between us as possible after I ran from him mid-orgasm once I finally pried myself away from his wrist, but the distance hadn't seemed to help much. All night as I had cleaned the club, took inventory of all the stock, and went about all the other duties that I usually didn't do, but figured I needed to do in order to busy myself, I couldn't help but think about Eric. I had still been able to taste his blood in my mouth and feel the hard planes of his chest against my skin as I had for the brief moments I had been pressed against him as I fed from his body like a woman on the brink of starvation. I didn't know if Eric had sensed my discomfort or had just had other things to do, but shortly after I had left his office he had disappeared from the club without a word and not returned since. My plan had originally been to take care of the club during the night and then make my way back to Bon Temps as soon as the sun had risen, so that I could try to explain to Sam why I would be missing from work for a while. How I would explain that, I had still been unsure.

However, as the night had moved on I had become more and more exhausted. Finally, at around six in the morning I had went into Eric's office to tidy up his desk, and instead ended up collapsing on his couch and had apparently been asleep there ever since. Now as I looked up at the clock on Eric's wall, I realized that I had diverted from my plan quite a bit. _3:00 PM. Damn, I must have been tired._

After pulling myself together and gathering my purse and keys, I finally stepped out of Eric's office into the empty club. No sound could be heard for what seemed like miles around me which seemed strange to me as daytime was usually the busiest time of my day. But, of course I was human and the owner and patrons of this club definitely were not. I wasn't sure exactly where they were or the mechanics of how it all worked, but I knew that Eric and Pam must have been resting somewhere and probably had been for some time. Now was my only chance to get out of there and catch a little bit of daylight before once again returning to the night.

_**Eric's POV:**_

She had been moving around my club as if she were in a dream for the past hour, and I couldn't help but watch her even though I knew that I shouldn't. It had been just shy of twenty-four hours since Sookie had fed at my wrist in a passionate frenzy that had nearly pushed me over the edge and seriously tempted me to take her over my desk as hard as I could just as my blood pumped through her fragile veins. But, I had resisted. I would have been far too out of control and filled with hunger to have not hurt her tremendously or possibly even killed her had I indulged in my dark fantasy and that was a risk that I was not willing to take. I found it very strange that after all of these years I suddenly cared about hurting a human when I knew how beneath me most of them truly were. _But, Sookie seemed somehow to be different._

Sookie had returned from Bon Temps just slightly before eight o'clock and had begun work immediately upon arrival. She had restocked the liquor, cleaned the club's rarely used bathrooms, and then even rewashed most of the glassware that sat at the bar. She did not come into my office once to speak to me, nor did she say much the few times that I had addressed her. Her breathing was quick whenever she was in my presence and her heart rate seemed to pick up speed if I were in too close of proximity to her body. She seemed nervous around me, but would then watch me from the corner of her eye when she thought that I wouldn't notice her and on more than one occasion I could smell her sweet intoxicating arousal as she moved past me in a rush. That same sweet smell covered nearly every surface of my office and it made me hungry and filled with lust.

"She drank from you." Pam said bluntly from beside me as she stared out over the night's crowd. I kept my eyes forward and shrugged my shoulders slightly as I kept my face neutral.

"It was the only way to ensure her safety." I responded in a distant tone. Pam laughed lightly to herself before she let out a surprised sigh.

"And, why exactly would you want to keep this human safe?" She asked sarcastically trying to push her way into my mind. Even after all of the years we had spent together, Pam still seemed to underestimate the power that I held over her. If I wanted her to know something, I would tell her. Until then, she would know nothing and be pleased just the same. End of story.

"You know why, Pamela. There is something about this girl that the Queen wants and she wants it badly. If I can figure out what that is, then I can use it to my advantage." I said quickly. Pam nodded with a knowing smile on her face.

"Yes, but you want her as well Eric. I can tell by the way you look at her. What are you going to do when you have to eventually turn her over? Even if you are able to get something out of this as far as the Queen is concerned, Sophie-Ann is not going to let you keep her forever. If she wants her bad enough, she will find a way to take her." She said as I felt her turn toward me. I did not move. I barely even blinked.

"If I want her, I will have her. When I am satisfied, I will turn her over to the Queen for the right price and then Sophie-Ann can do with her what she wishes." I replied coldly. Pam stared at me for a second and then nodded as she bit back a smile that I could tell begged to twist onto her lips.

"That sounds fabulous Eric, but there are two big problems with your plan here." She said with thick sarcasm as I felt her move closer to my face.

"What problems are those?" I asked in a despondent tone as I kept my eyes on the blonde that now bounced from one table to the next attracting lustful eyes from nearly every patron in my club. _Well, someone was going to die tonight._

"The first, is that Sophie-Ann is not nearly the negotiator that I think you believe her to be." Pam started before she paused, which I assumed was for dramatic effect as usual. I raised my eyebrow at her as I finally turned toward her.

"And the second?" I asked. Pam smiled brightly in a very maniacal sort of way.

"You, Eric, are never satisfied." She drawled seductively and then in a flash she was gone from my side and moving through the crowd toward the main entrance. I ground my teeth as her words moved through my mind and caused me to question the thoroughness of my plan thus far. _My child truly needed to learn when to close her mouth._

"Umm…Eric? A man dropped this off at the bar for you and asked that I give it to you immediately." Sookie's soft voice said as she stepped up toward the chair I was sitting in at the back of the club. I nodded as she handed me a white envelope with a thick crimson seal. _Well didn't this look official?_

"You seem out of sorts tonight, Sookie. Are you feeling alright?" I asked as I turned the envelope over in my hand without looking up. I heard Sookie's heart beat quicken and felt a rush of adrenaline move through me as she stared down at me. I knew that it was her emotions that I was feeling as she moved nervously in front of me, but I reveled in the feeling of power that they gave me even though the emotions were not truly my own.

"Yes, I am fine. I guess I'm just a little bit tired." She responded sweetly as I watched her take a slight step back from me. I nodded my head and then finally raised my eyes to where she stood in her yellow sundress and tan heels. I felt need surge through my body as I ran my eyes over her, but the need I felt was not my own. _How fucking delicious._

"You are welcome to rest in my office, if you are not well." I said as I locked my eyes with hers. She flushed and I had to resist the urge to smile. She hadn't been too fond of my office since the night before and had pretty much avoided it like the plague. _I wonder why that was._

"Oh no, that is fine Eric, but thank you. I think I just need to get back to work and then I will be fine. Is there anything that I do for you before I go back to the bar?" Sookie asked as she smiled softly at me. I ran my eyes over her again and I am fairly certain that I growled slightly because her eyes flashed in panic and then I felt pure desire rush through my body and I had to admit that it felt very strong for such a young human.

"No, Sookie I am fine. Please come to my office after you have closed up and I will pay you so that you may leave early if you would like." I said in a slightly more professional tone. Sookie relaxed slightly and then smiled once again.

"Alright, thank you Eric." She said softly, but the way she said my name sounded different on her lips than it had before. _Fuck, I needed to feed._

The rest of the evening continued as any other Saturday night would. The club was quite busy and Sookie and the few other employees I still had left did a nice job of making sure that everything ran smoothly and the customers were pleased. Once the club had closed, Sookie cleaned up for a short while and then as I was speaking with Pamela in my office, I heard her light footsteps just outside my door.

"Master, you have to go. This is the only way to…" Pam continued in her rant toward me, but quickly stopped as I raised my hand to silence her. She slowly turned around just as Sookie appeared at my door. She did not come in right away as usual, but slowly walked in after she had fidgeted in the doorway for some time instead.

"I came as you asked me to." She said softly as she moved closer to my desk.

"I bet you did." Pam cooed seductively as she leaned closer to where Sookie stood. I loved her, but I really needed to get a leash for that woman.

"Pam, behave. Yes, Sookie, please have a seat. I will take care of your compensation just as soon as I am done dealing with my very annoying and incredibly persistent child." I said as I motioned for Sookie to sit down. She smiled and then sat in the chair as I had instructed, she sure was behaving well lately. Her heart beat seemed quick, but far more under control than earlier so I figured she had calmed down slightly.

"As I was saying. Eric, you need to go to this party. This is the only way for you to…_mingle_ with some of the court without some of the more _undesirables_ being present. This is your chance to…you know…figure this out." Pam said softly as if she were trying to speak in some sort of code. It amazed me how cleaver that woman thought she was and how stupid she assumed that everyone else would be.

"What party?" Sookie asked from her seat and suddenly I wanted to smack Pam out of her stilettos, but I did not. Instead, I let out a deep breath and turned back to my employee.

"It is a party for some of the vampire hierarchy to mingle without the pressure of the Queen being present and also enjoy time together as well as with their companions." I said smoothly. What I wanted to say, had she not been so young and innocent and I had not needed her for my future advancement was: _It is a party where powerful vampires go to spy on each other, see who they need to knock off to move up the ladder, and then fuck and feed on their humans until they nearly black out so that there is absolutely no question in anyone's minds where exactly we stand on the food chain._ But, I was a gentleman, so I left those facts out.

"Well, that sounds nice. I hope you and Pam have a great time." Sookie chirped sweetly. I smiled as I felt a strange emotion move through me that I couldn't quite pinpoint. _Oh, there it was. Jealousy._

"Pamela will be attending with me, yes. However, when I said companion I was referring to a vampire's human companion." I explained as I tried not to smile and also mentally called Pam to do the same. Sookie breathed out slightly, but then flushed as she seemed slightly confused.

"I guess I didn't know that you two had companions." She said softly as she shrugged. I wanted to tear her apart and not in a murderous sort of way. Her innocent jealousy and need aroused me in a way that made me want to fuck her until she had neither a reason to be innocent or jealous any longer.

"We don't, sweetheart. I have not been allowed a companion yet because Eric is…well Eric. And, Eric doesn't have a companion because…well he has seemed to have too heavy of an appetite over the years to keep one around for very long." Pam drawled darkly as she smiled at Sookie. Sookie swallowed hard and I could sense fear in her. _It tasted more delicious than sex._

"Okay…why wouldn't you want to go? You could take one of your dancers, it sounds like fun." Sookie said very casually as she studied me. _God she was so fucking young._

"First of all, I do not take strippers as my companions. Yes, I enjoy them quite thoroughly, but they aren't exactly the kind of company I wish to keep when I am dealing in politics. Second, it is too short of notice for me to attend and so I will not." I said quickly as I leaned back in my chair. Sookie smiled and bit her lip as her eyes ran over me.

"Why don't you bring me, then?" She asked softly. I felt surprise wash over me and that was definitely an emotion that was my own. Why the hell would she want to go to a party full of vampires with me and my oversexed child that had made it no secret she had wanted to devour her from the very first moment she saw her? Sookie was a far cry from a fang-banger and up until about an hour ago, seemed to be afraid to be alone with me.

"Excuse me?" I seemed to choke out in a voice that didn't quite seem like mine. I heard Pam laugh and then she jumped back to my side.

"I think sweet little Sookie wants to expand her duties here at _Fangtasia,_ and I definitely think you should let her_._" She said in an excited voice as she looked down at me with a hint of darkness in her eyes. I narrowed my eyes at her and shook my head in strong disapproval.

"I do not think that is wise especially judging by last night's events, Pamela." I said to her with anger dripping from my words. Pam did not budge, however, as usual.

"Wait, would it help if I went, Eric? I mean if it would help you then I would be more than happy to go." Sookie chimed in before Pam could get out another word. I ground my teeth, this girl was far too sweet for her own good.

"Sookie, yes this is a gathering that I should attend, but no I do not want you to go with me. This is not the kind of party for someone like you to attend." I said in a colder tone as to get Sookie to back down and to end this ridiculous conversation.

"What kind of party is it, exactly?" She asked suddenly interested as if we were discussing the prom.

"It's a pet party, sweetie. Big strong vampires bring their weak little humans out to play and then mind fuck each other for power before they then actually fuck and then nearly drain the very companions that they brought with them. Still sound like your kind of party, darling?" Pam asked in a sarcastic tone as she moved closer to Sookie once again. I swear if that woman truly wanted Sookie to go, she sure had a funny way of showing it.

"Is that true?" Sookie asked as she turned toward me shakily with a slight fear edged in her voice. I took in a deep breath and then slowly nodded my head.

"Yes, it is." I said quickly. Sookie sat in silence for a moment and then looked back at Pam with a determined look on her face.

"If I go, will it help Eric as far as those vampires that have been looking for me are concerned?" She asked in a childlike voice that was laced with fear. Pam stared at her and for a moment I saw her face soften, which was quite unlike her.

"Yes, it would. This is a way for Eric to be able to know who these people are, what they want and what to do about it. He is a very powerful man, Sookie, but Eric has to do his own dirty work." She replied back to her. I sat in my seat in silence, it was as if I wasn't even in the room and that pissed me the fuck off.

"I want to go." Sookie said in a strong voice as she turned back toward me. I stared at her and couldn't help but laugh as I pushed myself up from my chair.

"No." I replied sternly as a father would to a child that wanted to go out too late at night. Which, I guess was sort of the case in a twisted sort of way.

"Why not?" Sookie asked in angry and slightly dejected voice as she stood from her seat and moved toward me. This reaction, I was not expecting.

"Because you are too young, too innocent and far too naïve to survive in a room full of vampires that are going to want to devour you as soon as they get within a few feet of you." I commanded as I felt an anger rise in me that greatly outweighed the one in Sookie. Sookie, stomped her foot as she moved toward me again. _Was she serious? She was acting like more of a child than even Pam was. _

"Damnit, Eric let me help! I can't live in your club for the rest of my life. I can't sleep all day and stay up all night just because that is the only time you can protect me. I can protect myself and I am not going to squander an opportunity to go back to my normal life just because you think I'm too sweet!" She yelled at me. Pam smiled and stepped back. How she loved to watch people fight.

"I do not just think that you are too sweet Sookie, I know that you are too sweet. Fuck, I can smell your innocence from across the room! If I take you into a room full of vampires they will destroy you. You practically have _virgin_ written across your forehead!" I yelled back at her. No, I was definitely not acting like the aged and respected vampire that I was…but she fucking started it.

"Excuse me? You have no idea whether I am a virgin or not! I don't give a fuck what you smell!" She yelled back at me and in a second I flew toward her and quickly had her pinned against the wall on the opposite side of the room. She gasped as her back hit the wall, but she did not falter as her anger continued to radiate off of her skin.

"These vampires are monsters, Sookie. I am a monster. We are not the romantic heroes that you have read about in those childish little books that you fantasize about. They will expect you to act as if you were beneath them and as if I completely owned you. They will want me to do things to you that would make you scream in terror and fear me for the rest of your life. Now is not the time for you to pretend that you are a grown up. It is time for you to keep yourself alive." I hissed as I pressed myself against her. Sookie groaned in pain as I nearly crushed her against the wall, but I felt I needed to prove my point and that was the only way I figured I could do it.

"I would rather be afraid of you forever, than have to be afraid of them, Eric." She whispered as she stared at me and I knew that she was thinking not only of the vampires that she had met that she knew had wanted her, but also of the ones that I had spoken about that could possibly be even more dangerous than their messengers. I released some of the pressure on her body and let out an annoyed breath as I tightened my jaw.

"I cannot guarantee you that I will even be able to uncover anything tomorrow night. There is only a small chance." I said in a softer tone. She smiled as she breathed out realizing that she had finally worn me down. I suddenly realized why I didn't usually take human companions, they were even more manipulative than I was.

"If there is a chance, then I will do it. I can't just sit around and do nothing while I am being hunted down like a dog. Trust me Eric, I am much stronger than you realize." Sookie said in a very strong and determined voice. I backed up and turned back to Pam who had just a second before retracted her fangs and reapplied her lipstick. _I swear everything turned that woman on._

"Tomorrow night, Sookie will be here waiting for us as soon as we wake. You will get her ready and then we will leave by nine o'clock and no later or earlier. She is not to wear anything pastel colored and definitely nothing white. Also, I want you to use some of the cologne in my bathroom to try to mask her scent a bit so that we actually have a chance at finding something out. If we are going to do this, we need to make it believable." I commanded quickly. Pam nodded and smiled.

"Of course, master. I will make sure she looks perfect." She said quickly. I nodded and then turned back to Sookie. She stared at me with innocent eyes that were filled with excitement as her heart pounded hard against the small bones of her chest.

"I promise to protect you, Sookie. But, do not make me kill anyone over you. Do you understand?" I asked in a firm voice. Sookie nodded quickly as she straightened herself back up and put on a sweet smile.

"Yes, Eric." She said softly and with just those two words I knew that I was getting into something very dangerous, even for me.

**So, what did everyone think? A little bit of lemons, a little bit of humor and of course Sookie making sure that no one thought she was just a useless girl, because she isn't! Anyone else excited for the party? I guess I am since I'm writing it lol. Please please please, read and review. I love all your comments and feedback so much. Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter Six: Poison Apple

_**Chapter Six: Poison Apple**_

"_You be the Beast and I'll be the Beauty-beauty_

_Who needs true love as long as you love me truly?_

_I want it all, but I want you more_

_Will you wake me up, boy, if I bite your poison apple?" –Natalia Kills_

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I apologize it took me a little longer to update than usual, but since this chapter is pretty much double in length from my other chapters, I wanted to make sure it was perfect. Thank you to all of you that have been reading, reviewing and following this story. I appreciate all of your feedback and support so very much and hope that I am keeping this interesting for you. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as I have been envisioning it for some time. Thanks again for reading and please review as I would really like to know what you all think. Happy Reading!**_

_**Sookie's POV:**_

I stood in the silence of the dimly lit club restroom and stared in confusion at the reflection of myself in the long floor length mirror that I barely recognized let alone could actually believe was really me. I had spent the past two hours holed up in the _Fangtasia_ bathroom with Pam as she had worked at superhuman speed to turn me into what she so lovingly referred to as, _vampire bait._ I could not lie that I was not all that fond of the terminology that she had used in such a carefree manner, but in a sense I knew that she was completely right and that fact alone seemed to bother more than the actual term itself. I was in fact, attending a party full of some of the most powerful vampires in the southern states and I was to be on the arm of Sheriff Eric Northman as his human pet. I would have loved to refer to myself as his companion as Eric had originally stated, but after speaking with Pam at more length about what being a human companion actually entailed, I figured that I should just be honest and call myself what I really was, and that was Eric's _pet_.

So as Pam had curled my hair into perfectly sculpted ringlets, she had also briefly explained to me a little bit more about the true vampire world and exactly where humans, such as myself actually fit into it. According to Pam, humans were viewed as far more inferior to vampires than even Eric had let on the night before in his office when he had desperately tried to scare me out of wanting to attend this party due to my lack of experience and incredible innocence. Apparently, those of us with a pulse were looked down on as weak, unstable, neurotic and pretty much good for only two main services that we could provide to our vampire superiors. We were good to satisfy their hunger for blood and also to satisfy their incredible hunger for sex, which I learned quickly was a hunger that at times could be even stronger than the first. I had tried to fight the adrenaline rush of excitement that had moved through my body when Pam had explained this hunger to me, but judging by the smile that had become plastered on her beautiful face, I am pretty sure that I hadn't fought nearly hard enough.

"Yes, you are beautiful and yes I am amazing at what I do. That being said, it is now time for you to pry yourself away from the mirror and get your pretty little ass moving toward the front door because it is nine o'clock and his highness is getting very impatient." Pam called from the doorway of the bathroom with a sarcastic smile painted on her crimson lips. I nodded as I took one last look in the mirror at the reflection of myself staring back at me and couldn't help but smile just a little bit at what I saw. Deep charcoal pigments lined my light blue eyes and a smoky grey shadow covered the soft skin of my lids in a color that just happened to be about two shades darker than I would have ever used had I been doing this on my own. Thick black mascara coated my suddenly elongated eyelashes and a soft pink blush highlighted my cheekbones that now seemed to appear more angular than they had before. My lips were painted a light rose color and had been sealed with a slick clear gloss that made them appear as if I had just run my tongue over them. I had never worn so much makeup before in all of my life and even though I didn't plan on wearing this much again anytime in the near future, I couldn't help but be pleased with the way my face now looked after all Pam's hard work.

The dress that I was wearing was deep onyx in color and hung just above my knees. It fell in wispy sheer pieces around my thighs and tickled my skin in a delicious way that caused me to shiver with nearly every move that I made. The dress was much tighter from the waist up and was held in place by a thick black strap that wound around my neck and opened into a plunging neckline that I had to admit made me nervous. The dress was backless and every inch of bare skin that I had exposed had been lightly dusted in a soft shimmer that Pam had insisted made me appear as if I were glowing. I had to admit that Pam's attention to me for the past few hours had been odd, judging by her usual cold demeanor, but I couldn't lie that spending the time with her alone like this had been slightly enjoyable. I had never had many friends growing up or even now for that matter, due to my curse that had seemed to push people away from me in fear for their privacy and apparently their sanity as well. However, watching Pam move around me earlier that night was quite different from what I was used to and also incredibly relaxing to say the least. Her mind was silent and anything that she wanted to say to me she said bluntly without any fear of how I would or wouldn't react. I deeply respected that about her, even though some of the things that she said I did not exactly like.

"Alright, I'm coming." I said softly as I took in a long deep breath and then stepped back from the mirror so that I could make my way out of the bathroom and into the main area of the club that happened to be incredibly packed with the night's usual colorful crowd of slightly dead patrons.

I moved as quickly as I could through the thick throng of bodies that crowded the dance floor around me, and tried to keep up with Pam's quickly disappearing figure that moved just a few steps ahead. I would have appreciated if she would have stayed closer to me as we moved through the crowd rather than leaving me in her supernatural dust, but I figured that I should probably start learning to take care of myself since I was about to attend a party where I might quite literally be eaten alive.

"Alright, I've got her so let's go. I wouldn't want to risk you being late and possibly pulling out any of that pretty blonde hair that you have spent so long on, Master." Pam said in an annoyed tone as she finally reached Eric's side and began to smooth out her floor length emerald gown that she seemed to fear had become wrinkled since her trip to the bathroom. I was surprised by how she could be so completely subservient to Eric one second and then so unapologetically disrespectful to him only one breath later. It was obvious that they had been together for quite some time and I guessed that by now Pam realized what she could and could not get away with saying as far as Eric were concerned. I hoped that soon I would learn that fine art as well, but I was not going to hold my breath.

"I suggest that you rethink your tone this evening, Pamela. Sookie, lets…" Eric began to say as he turned toward me and pulled his gray suit jacket over his black button down dress shirt, but he did not quite finish his sentence. I moved closer to him with a small smile as he stared at me and then quickly straightened my posture as if I were a peacock showing off her brand new feathers.

"Do, I look alright?" I asked as I watched Eric's eyes move down my body and then back up in a very slow and calculated movement. I felt a warm shiver move up my spine as I heard him groan low in his throat and then lick his lips before he finally turned his head away.

"She's wearing less clothes than my dancers, Pamela." Eric said in a deep voice as he turned to meet Pam's sparkling eyes. Pam simply smiled and then innocently shrugged her shoulders as she let out a breath.

"Did you want me to dress her in a burlap sack, Eric? You told me you wanted me to make her look good enough to eat…well…here you go." She said as she rested her hands on her hips and nodded toward me.

"Well, thank you Pam for following my directions so…deliciously." Eric replied slowly as his eyes drifted back down the center of my body to my tanned cleavage that my new dress barely seemed to contain as he swallowed and tightened his jaw. I felt my breathing begin to speed up as he stared at me and as my heart began to race, Eric's eyes quickly snapped up to mine. He looked incredibly turned on…and that seemed to make my heart race even faster.

"It's after nine." I whispered as my eyes stayed locked on his. Eric nodded and his eyes moved from mine down to the soft center of my throat as his lips curled into a lazy smile that caused my heart to nearly burst through my chest.

"Take her to the car while I let Long Shadow know that we are leaving." He said quietly to Pam as his eyes continued to remain on me. I let out a shaky breath as I found it nearly impossible to move, but found myself given no choice when I was suddenly pulled toward the front door by a very impatient Pam that insisted we get the show on the road before her lipstick started to melt.

A few moments later I found myself climbing into the back seat of a large black SUV that reminded me of something that would be featured in one of the spy movies that my Gran used to watch. The inside of the vehicle had a sleek leather interior and was set up a lot like a high riding limousine. There was champagne chilling in a bucket of ice just to the side of where Pam was now seated and I seriously considered drinking all of it before Eric had a chance to appear out of thin air and stop me. Unfortunately, he was much faster than I had yet to realize because just before my hands hit the cool glass of the bottle, Eric opened the door and slid into his seat next to Pam.

"Alright, so Sookie it is about an hour drive to the party that we are attending tonight and during that time I am going to give you some information about what exactly you are getting yourself into. Understand?" He asked as he turned his head toward me and kept his eyes on me as I settled back into my seat and smoothed my dress down over my thighs.

"Yes. What kind of information do I need exactly? I am pretty much going to a party as your pet human that you like to feed on and…sleep with, right?" I stuttered slightly on my last few words as I broke my eyes away from Eric's. Eric cleared his throat as he unbuttoned his jacket and leaned back against his seat. I could tell that he was suppressing a smile, but I guess I didn't know any other way to word my job title for the night.

"In a matter of speaking, yes you are correct. At this party you will behave as if you are not only my lover, but also my property. You will not speak to another vampire unless you are spoken to, and you will only speak to them if Pam or I are present. You will behave courteously and if I tell you to do something you will obey without protest. Any questions?" He asked tightly after he had clearly outlined my role as what I was now believing had been demoted from _pet_ to _slave_.

"So is that how all of the other humans at this party will act? They all will act like they are owned by someone else and have no free will of their own?" I asked and even though I am sure it could have been taken sarcastically, it was a completely honest question.

"Yes, they will." Eric responded quickly without looking back toward me. I narrowed my eyes to try to make out his expression in the shadows surrounding us, but as usual he was a blank slate.

"May I ask why?" I asked trying to practice my politeness when what I really wanted to say was: _Why the hell would anyone want to act like that who wasn't just trying to remove their name from the scary vampire hit list?_

"There are various reasons, Sookie. For some, they fear our power or even crave to gain some of it, so they believe that subservience is the only way. As for others, they believe that what they are feeling with their vampire is actually love and that their actions are due to their strong emotional bond to their lover so they find it difficult to break themselves away. To feel wanted and desired by something as strong and powerful as a vampire can make humans feel as if they are intoxicated, and they become addicted to pleasing the one that they believe loves them with equal force in return. It is very sad how incredibly naïve humans truly are." Eric said in a very distant and detached voice as he laid his head back against the leather interior of the backseat. I felt a slight rush of anger move through my veins as I heard him speak about humans with such pity and disrespect when he was in fact sitting in the same vehicle with one at that very moment.

"I don't think love is naïve, Eric." I said in a sharp, but hushed tone. Eric smiled and nodded without raising his head.

"And, so my point is made." He said slowly and I had to swallow the deep bubbling rage inside of me due to the fact that I knew tonight was not the night for me to argue with the Sheriff of Area five, it was the night for me to obey him.

"Is there anything else that I need to know besides do what you say, don't talk to strangers and act like a lady?" I asked in a sarcastic tone that I couldn't help but let seep out just a little bit. I needed to release any sarcasm that I could while we were still away from the eyes and ears of the creepy vampires I was about to meet.

"Yes, do not reveal any personal information about yourself to anyone at the party, even the humans. Do not let them know about your ability and do not let them know where you are from or how exactly you met me. Do not tell them that I have protected you from other vampires and definitely do not allow yourself to be alone with anyone other than myself or Pam. Are we clear?" Eric asked in a strict tone as his eyes finally moved back to mine. I nodded my head and turned back toward the window as I heard Pam let out a sigh.

"Eric, you should probably tell her about the other things that are expected of her…or at least what is expected of most of the pets." Pam said sweetly as she crossed one of her long legs over the other one. I looked over at her and felt fear move through me as various painful and terrifying scenarios played out in my mind at warp speed.

"Yes, I suppose you are right. Sookie, this party is a place where powerful vampires go to indulge in their desires with other powerful vampires and do not have to worry about the human laws that usually restrict our activities when we are mainstreaming. You will see things there tonight that will make you uncomfortable and might possibly even scare you. I need you to try to suppress your reaction and act as if these things do not bother you because as my pet you would be expected to be used to such things. Do you think you can do that?" Eric asked in a concerned tone. I swallowed thickly as I looked down toward my feet.

"Are people going to die?" I asked in a quiet voice. I heard Pam and Eric both laugh quietly before Eric cleared his throat once again.

"No, Sookie. This isn't the kind of party where anyone will die, but a vampire's idea of indulgence is slightly different than that of humans." He said in a softer voice. I nodded as I finally raised my head. I liked it when Eric spoke to me in such a gentle tone, it made me feel as if there might be something deeper behind his soft blue eyes besides just the hunger that he so often displayed.

"So, just the sex and drinking blood stuff?" I asked as I began to fiddle with the hem of my dress. Eric smiled and licked his lips.

"Yes, just the sex and drinking blood stuff, Sookie. It just might not be quite as romantic as the movies you've seen on TV." He replied sarcastically. I nodded and then turned back toward him.

"I can do this, Eric. I might be nervous, but I can definitely do this. I want to find out what they want so that I can give it to them and then move on with my life." I said quickly as I straightened myself up in my seat. Eric shook his head as he laughed lightly.

"Oh Sookie, you never give vampires what we want." He said slowly in a dangerous tone. I stared at him in confusion.

"Why not?" I asked. Eric smiled and let out a breath.

"Because we want everything." He finished and that was when I knew the conversation was over, that and the fact that the car had just come to a complete stop on a dark gravel road that looked like it led to the house in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. _Fantastic._

A few moments later, I was ushered out of the car and began walking (in heels) down a gravel road beside Eric and Pam, toward a large Victorian home that was lit up like a Christmas tree in the middle of summer. The house was set back quite far from the road and it was a decent walk to get there from the parking area that we had been left off in, but I had a feeling that was for a very good reason and whatever that reason was made me very uneasy.

"Remember, Sookie, once we are inside please do not say anything out loud that you would not wish to have everyone in the room hear. Vampire senses are incredibly heightened and so from the moment we enter the house until the moment we leave, you are to do as I say and trust in what I am doing one hundred percent. Do you understand?" Eric asked appearing at my side as I walked shakily through the rough gravel that covered the road in front of me. I nodded.

"Yes, I understand Eric. For the millionth time, is there anything else?" I asked as I tried to focus on walking and not falling on my face. I felt Eric move slightly closer to my side, but he did not touch me.

"Yes, I meant to tell you earlier that you looked very beautiful tonight. I apologize that it took me so long, but I am not always the best at sincerity." He said in a softer tone without the sarcasm in his voice that I expected. I turned my head toward him and saw that he was staring ahead of us and avoiding looking in my direction. I believe that this was the first time I had received a genuine compliment from Eric Northman and it had definitely been worth the wait.

"Thank you, Eric." I said in a slightly quieter tone as I looked ahead to see the house before us come into full view. Pam moved closer to where I walked so that she was on one side of me and Eric was on the other boxing me in as if I were either someone very important or someone in a whole mess of trouble. I was guessing that the latter was truly what would have applied in this situation.

"Showtime, princess." Pam drawled slowly and I nodded as I took in a deep breath.

"Let's get this over with." I said quickly. Eric laughed to himself and then pulled me closer to his side as he slid his arm around my hip. I breathed out as the familiar sparking sensations from his touch erupted over my skin.

"Don't sound so unenthusiastic, Sookie. You might actually enjoy yourself tonight." He said with a hint of humor in his voice. I felt goose bumps break out over my skin as I pulled myself slightly away from Eric's hypnotizing touch.

"Don't count on it, _Master._" I said sarcastically as if to make sure that I convinced not only Eric, but also myself that this was simply an exercise for my freedom and not for anyone's pleasure. Eric smiled wider.

"Watch your tone Sookie or I will have to make an example out of you in front of a room full of very unsympathetic dead people." He quipped back. I rolled my eyes.

"Is that another one of the perks of having a human companion, Eric? Do you get to discipline me too?" I asked in an annoyed tone as we continued to walk. Quickly, Eric pulled me tight against his body in a rush and my head jerked around until we were nose to nose.

"It's not a perk, Sookie, it's a pleasure." He said darkly. I swallowed and then finally let out a breath as I saw Eric smile once again. He loosened his grip slightly and then we walked into the expansive entryway into my own personal lion's den.

The inside of the large Victorian home where the party was being held was far beyond what one would have called beautiful and appeared to have been standing for quite a few hundred years. The walls surrounding me were painted a beautiful cream color that seem so rich that I could almost smell the vanilla that it reminded me of. The long hallway that led from the main entryway to what I had been told was the formal ball room, had been adorned with extravagant art that hung in perfection on the walls around me and was lined with human servants that seemed to await quietly, eager to assist should any guest find themselves in need of something.

We had been escorted into the home by a short young man with deep brown hair and chestnut colored eyes that made him appear as if he were in some sort of dreamlike haze as he drifted around us happily. He spoke very slowly and carefully as if his every word had been rehearsed beforehand, and was far more polite than any man his age I had ever met. After welcoming us to the party, he finally led us down the long beautiful hallway filled with art and servants, and then directed us in toward a set of oak double doors that opened into where the actual party was being held. When we finally made our way into the party I looked around in complete confusion and surprise as I took in the much unexpected scene before me.

The room around me appeared to be just the same as many of the formal events that I had attended growing up as a southern young woman. The women were dressed in decadent evening gowns with their hair wound in beautiful curls and the men were suited in elegant tuxedos and formal suits as they laughed at private jokes that no one else seemed to hear. Some guests danced across the glossy oak floor beneath their feet while others simply retreated to the sitting area on the far side of the room that held beautiful antique furniture that had my Gran still been alive would probably have shooed them off of in less than a second. The only difference between this party and any other that I had ever attended, was the pale complexion of most of the beautiful guests. Most of them looked as if they had been carved from pure ivory and just like an ivory sculpture, they had never changed and subsequently never would. I also happened to notice that most of them were sipping a thick red liquid from their large wine glasses and I definitely knew that the liquid they were drinking was in no way wine. It was blood and not of the synthetic kind.

"Sheriff Northman, what a pleasant surprise to see you this evening. We so greatly appreciate you coming on such short notice to this intimate little gathering of ours." A tall muscular man with a deep southern accent and sparkling hazel eyes drawled as he seemed to appear out of nowhere. Eric smiled as he turned around slowly and reached out his hand to the man.

"Thank you for having us Thomas, we appreciate your hospitality." He said as he shook the man's hand tightly. I watched as Eric interacted with Thomas for quite some time and finally came to the conclusion that whoever this man was, his power among the vampire community must have not been any greater than Eric's. Eric was respectful, but not subservient to Thomas and since he had used his first name when he greeted him, I figured that he wasn't in any huge position of power.

"And who is your enchanting friend that you have brought with you this evening?" Thomas asked as he finally turned from his conversation with Eric to look at me. I smiled as I began to lift my hand, but quickly felt Eric squeeze my arm so I dropped my hand immediately, and just kept my stupid ladylike smile plastered on my face.

"This is my companion, Sookie." Eric said cautiously as he nodded toward me. Thomas reached out his hand to me and since Eric was not currently inflicting any sort of bodily harm to me, I figured that it was alright to do the same.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Sookie." Thomas said softly as he took my hand in his and raised it to his cool lips. I felt my skin begin to crawl slightly at the feel of his mouth on my skin. I couldn't place exactly what it was, but something about Thomas didn't seem nearly as nice as the demeanor that he was projecting.

"You as well, Thomas. You have a very lovely home." I said softly as I smiled sweetly at him. I felt Eric's hand slide across the bare skin of my low back as he pulled me closer against him and took a tight grip on my hip. He kept his eyes firmly on the man holding my hand and continued to pull me against him until I could have sworn that I could feel my skin begin to bruise. Finally, Thomas rose slightly from my hand and looked back at Eric.

"So beautiful and so sweet." He said in almost a whisper as his eyes moved slowly over me and then moved back to meet Eric's. Eric's fingers dug harder into the soft flesh of my hip and I could hear him begin to grind his teeth together in what I assumed was anger.

"Yes she is, and she is also mine." He replied in a stern voice. Thomas nodded and smiled as he took a slight step backward.

"Of course, Sheriff. Please enjoy your evening. The night is very young, there is still much fun to be had." He said with a laugh as he began to move back toward some of his other guests and Eric simply nodded, but did not say another word.

For the next hour or so, I silently followed Eric and Pam around the party as if I were nearly invisible. The vampires that I had met stared at me while they carried on their conversations with my hosts, but very few of them spoke to me directly in the presence of Eric. Their eyes had moved over me slowly and completely as if they were memorizing every inch of me in a way that seemed much more disturbing than when any other person had looked at me before or I guessed ever would again.

The humans that had arrived with their vampire companions were even less easing than their lust filled hosts. Their thoughts were filled with nothing but blank space and strong desires that seemed almost too X-rated for me to even focus in on. They would stare at me in silence as their minds would fill with questions while their companions conversed with the others like them, but they would simply keep their mouths shut and their eyes away from locking directly on mine. They wondered why Eric had brought me here and why he had chosen me instead of someone else. They wondered how come my skin appeared so untouched when they had to use makeup to cover their wounds on an almost daily basis. Their thoughts made me sad and their obedience nearly made me sick, but I continued to smile and never once let my mask of innocence falter as I remembered what was truly at stake.

"Pamela, will you please take Sookie and get her something to drink. I need to discuss some business with a friend of mine that has just arrived and I wish to do it alone." Eric said once we had finally come full circle around the ballroom and were once again in front of the large oak doors. Pam nodded and then Eric released his hold on me and allowed her to wrap her long fingers around my arm in his place. It appeared as if I were on a leash or something.

"Of course." Pam said firmly as she nodded and then before I could get a word in, she pulled me away from Eric and toward the large bar on the other side of the room that seemed fairly deserted as far as bars were usually concerned.

I followed Pam to the bar where she at least was kind enough to let me order what I wanted to drink without any question. I ordered a gin and tonic and then I ordered two more as I tried to ignore the whispering voices around me and the eyes that seemed to nearly burn into my flesh. I sat on a barstool next to Pam as she very bluntly began hitting on a beautiful red haired woman that looked to be even younger than me. It took only a second of silence and then suddenly Thomas had appeared back at my side. _Shit._

"Are you enjoying the party so far, Miss Sookie?" He asked in his slow whiskey drawl as he leaned against the bar. I nodded as I moved slightly closer to Pam and tried to figure out how to get her attention without being completely obvious.

"Yes, thank you for asking. Everything has been wonderful." I replied sweetly trying to remember all of the instruction that I was given before exiting Eric's SUV.

"I am so glad that you are enjoying yourself. Perhaps you would like to take a walk with me so that I may show you the rest of my home? There is a lot of very interesting history that has taken place here that I am sure you would be very interested in." Thomas said smoothly as he inched toward me slowly. I let out a shaky breath and then shook my head as I smiled trying to hold myself together and not appear as terrified as I felt.

"I appreciate the offer Thomas, but I really would like to just stay here and finish my drink before Eric returns." I said in the closest voice that I had to a southern belle's. Thomas nodded and then licked his lips.

"Eric will be busy for quite some time, sweetheart." He said in a more demanding tone, but in an instant Pam was standing on the opposite side of him. _Thank you, Jesus._

"She belongs to Eric, Thomas. I suggest that unless you wish to take a very long nap in a very small box, you go find someone else's human to play with before I advise my maker that a glorified bouncer tried to feed on his human." She snarled as she backed Thomas up slightly. It was amazing to me that he seemed so afraid of her judging by how he appeared to be much stronger.

"My apologies, Pamela. Have a wonderful evening." He said quickly and then in a blur he was gone. I let out a deep breath as I turned back to Pam.

"These parties always this exciting?" I asked as I looked at her. Pam smiled as the lights around us began to dim as if on cue, and she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"The party just started sweetheart." She said quietly and I suddenly felt the urge to run, but judging by how I was in a room surrounded by vampires who could outrun me in a second…I decided against it.

Once the lights had dimmed, the music that flowed through the air began to change drastically from the classical music that had been played when I had first arrived. The bass became much heavier and the beat began to move much faster. Before too long the vampires and their companions around me were beginning to move much closer to one another, and those elegantly dressed individuals that I had originally been so impressed to see, started behaving a little less elegantly than when I had first walked in. I quickly moved myself closer to the wall near the bar as Pam stood just a few steps away from me, now nearly licking her red headed lover's tonsils.

"Are you enjoying the party, Sookie?" I heard Eric's deep voice ask from behind me as I nearly jumped out of my skin at his sudden presence. I caught my breath and nodded as I watched the people around me begin to dance more provocatively to the music while they twisted their bodies together as if they were one being.

"It has been very…educational." I stuttered as I remembered that anyone around me could be listening to what I was saying at anytime. Eric laughed low in his throat as he moved closer to me and in seconds I felt his hard frame pressed against my back. My breathing picked up immediately, but I did not move.

"I'm sure it has." He whispered as he ran his fingertips down the length of my spine. I let out a shaky breath as I felt fire begin to spread across my skin and my mouth become incredibly dry.

"Did you take care of what you needed to take care of?" I asked as I kept my eyes forward on a couple that was dancing just a few feet in front of me. They moved so closely and tightly against each other that their bodies seemed to collide in heated friction as they stared at one another with hungry eyes. The man whispered words to the beautiful woman with auburn hair that I could not hear, but I definitely could hear the sounds of pleasure that eventually began to escape her mouth as he finally dipped his head near her shoulder and then buried his fangs deep within her neck. Her moans sent shockwaves through my system, and I suddenly felt incredibly embarrassed how arousing it was to watch such an intimate moment so closely.

"Nearly." Eric whispered softly as I felt his hand slide over my hip and pull me slightly closer to him. He wasn't forceful, but he was incredibly dominant and that excited me in so many different ways.

"Well that is good….I mean… I am glad that you are having a good time." I stuttered as I continued to stare at the women in front of me moaning as blood began to run down the soft expanse of her throat. I licked my lips as the air seemed to become very thin around me and moans of passion began to fill my ears from many other lust laced voices from around the room as well as the woman in front of me. I could hear the thoughts of the humans around me, I could feel the need of the vampires as they began to drink and enjoy their companions with a reckless abandon that would never be seen as appropriate anywhere else, but here…_and I was here._

"It is entrancing to watch, isn't it?" Eric asked softly as he lowered his lips closer to my ear and ran his fingertips up the sides of my dress and then back down in a lusciously slow movement. I swallowed thickly as I let myself lean slightly back against him. He wrapped one of his strong arms around my waist as he continued teasing my side with his other hand. His touch was entrancing.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to pretend as if I didn't know exactly what he was talking about. Eric laughed low against my ear and I felt electric pulses begin to dance under my skin from the vibrations of his deep voice.

"Watching them touch one another like that. Hearing her moan as his teeth penetrate her soft skin. Feeling the deep vibrations of her pleasure as she surrenders completely to what she wants so intensely and what he needs more than anything." Eric whispered as his hand dropped from my side to the naked skin of my thigh. I took in a breath as I felt his fingertips begin to caress up my leg to the softness of my bare hip.

"God, that has to hurt." I whispered as I watched the man drive his fangs deeper into the woman's neck and her eyes close as I heard her yelp and begin to shake in his arms. She didn't appear to be shaking from pain…not one little bit.

"Does she look like it hurts?" Eric asked as I felt his fingertips move from my hip to the inside of my thigh which was now shaking. I licked my lips and tried to take in a breath, but felt as if I couldn't breathe at all.

"No." I whispered softly. Eric nodded as his lips brushed against the sensitive skin of my ear and then moved down the side of my neck carefully. He opened his mouth and slowly let his tongue run over my skin as I groaned while letting myself fall back slightly more against him. Eric held me tighter against him as I felt as if my legs were melting out from under me. _It was intoxicating._

"Look into her mind, Sookie. Tell me what she is feeling. Tell me what it feels like when he tastes her." Eric whispered so low against my skin that I could barely hear him. I swallowed as I nodded and then cleared my mind and let down my guards. I groaned low in my throat as I felt Eric run one of his long fingers up the inside of my thigh and then over the wet material of my lace panties.

"It feels…overwhelming. It feels deeper than an orgasm and pulses so much faster. She doesn't want him to stop…" I whispered as I felt Eric slip one of his fingers under the drenched lace material that covered my core and slowly begin to move his finger over my wet clit. I bit down on my tongue.

"Eric…" I moaned as my eyes started to blur at the sensation that was rushing over me. Eric ran his tongue up my neck once again and then sucked lightly at my pulse point. He ran the blunt edge of his human teeth over the edge of my earlobe and then released a heated breath as my blood seemed to slam against my veins in pure excitement.

"What does her want feel like, Sookie. How strong is her need for him?" He asked in a low voice as his finger began to massage over my clit in small slow delicious circles that made my head spin out of control. I groaned and pressed myself harder against Eric's body which in turn pressed his body against the wall behind us.

"It….it's strong. It's so strong and her thoughts move in very vivid pictures that are very fast and uncontrolled. She is imagining making love to him…and how it feels when he is inside of her." I gasped as I felt my mind begin to slip from the woman's as Eric moved a second finger under my panties and started to move them against me slightly faster. I gasped and slid my hand behind me and dug my fingernails into his muscular thigh.

"How does it make her feel to have him inside of her?" Eric asked as he then began to suck lightly on the bottom of my ear. I moaned as I pushed my lower body against his hand and then ran my hand down his strong thigh and then slowly between our bodies.

"I don't know…I can't separate her thoughts from mine very well anymore." I breathed as I groaned and licked my dry lips at the feel of Eric's hard length against my hand as I moved my hand up the front of his pants. Eric groaned and pulled me so hard against him that it made my bones hurt, but I didn't care. _It felt good to hurt against him._

"Then tell me what you feel, Sookie." Eric whispered as he pressed slightly harder against my clit. I yelped quietly as I felt a rush of electrical currents begin to surge through my core and my slick skin begin to heat even more.

"I want you to touch me…I need you to touch me…Fuck Eric why do you look at me the way you do, but never touch me." I rambled in a heated breath as I began to grind my lower body against Eric's hand. I slowly tilted my head back against his shoulder and covered my mouth with my hand to silence another moan that escaped my lips as I rolled my body against his. _It felt completely sinful and I needed it like I needed air._

"I do not touch things that do not belong to me, Sookie." Eric said roughly as he groaned as my hand moved quicker and stronger against his very impressive (and slightly intimidating) length.

"You know that I am yours, Eric. I belong to you…I want to belong to you." I moaned as I couldn't quite figure out if I was still in actress mode or if I was actually telling the truth. All I knew was that I wanted him. I wanted him in a way I had never wanted anyone before in my life. I wanted my body to heat and explode in fire around him and because of him. I wanted to be dominated, controlled and devoured by him and I didn't care how much it hurt. I wanted him and I wanted to be his and even though I knew that I was not thinking clearly, in that moment I did not want to think anything else. _I wanted to be his…._

"Do not say words that you do not understand, Sookie." Eric breathed heavily against my neck as he licked at my skin and I suddenly had the feeling that he wasn't exactly acting at that moment. Sure, he had declared me as his at his club the other night and fed me his blood, but not in the same sense that the others around us had. He had claimed me as his to protect me from those that wanted to hurt me, not because he actually wanted me or thought that I actually wanted him. None of that mattered to me now though, I didn't care about the fear I had felt even moments before. All that mattered was this.

"I'm yours, Eric…fuck…please…." I mumbled in a haze of words that I could barely hear. I suddenly understood why my few friends had always told me that the only time their boyfriends had told them that they loved them was during sex. I probably would have proclaimed my love too if it had meant that Eric wouldn't stop what he was doing, and hell, he was only touching me.

"Sookie…" Eric whispered as I felt his fingertips move up from my waits and then run slowly up my throat just as his hand moved even quicker beneath my panties. I moaned as I reached my arm up and slid it around Eric's neck. I pulled him closer to me as I pressed myself harder against him and ground my hips faster against his hand.

"Please…" I moaned as the pressure in my core became almost painful and the sweet fluttering sensations in my lower stomach began to pull me under into a beautiful darkness I had never seen. I heard Eric groan and then the sharp sound of his fangs move into place as he ran them slowly down the length of my neck. My heart nearly exploded as I felt the pressure of his teeth against my skin and then as he pressed one of his fingers inside my dripping core, I heard myself scream his name in pleasure as my body exploded as well in a blissful pain that I never wanted to end.

_**Eric's POV:**_

__My hands began to shake just as I felt the sweet taste of Sookie's thick delicious blood pass over the wound in her neck and begin to flow slowly into my hungry mouth. I could hear the sound of her skin breaking along with her tissue beginning to softly tear, but her moans filled with pleasure pounded in my ears louder, begging me not to stop. I groaned deeply as I felt her essence begin to slide down my throat and move through my system with the force of about ten orgasms and yet that description didn't seem to do just how powerful it felt justice. She tasted sweet, rich and more powerful than I could have ever expected. Nothing about how she tasted was what I had expected because I had never tasted anything like her before in over a thousand years.

"Eric…" She moaned as she pressed the soft curve of her ass against my groin and ripped her nails down the back of my neck as she began to slip in my arms. I tightened my grip on her as she began to spasm against me and I curved my finger just slightly inside of her as my fangs sank slightly deeper into her neck. She yelped in pleasure as her slick walls tightened and then I felt her orgasm hit her hard as her sweet juices began to slide down my fingers.

"Mmmm…." I groaned as I sucked at her neck harder, but I knew that if I didn't stop soon I would not be able to stop and then I would have many more problems than I already did right now.

"Don't stop…" Sookie whispered breathlessly as I began to pull away from her neck slowly. I was suddenly very thankful that I had found her before any younger vampire had, because while I had just barely had the will to stop after all of these years, they would never be away to pull away from something so delicious. I licked my lips as I retracted my fangs, but in a second I knew that I needed more… much more of her.

In a swift movement I turned Sookie around and pushed her roughly against the wall that I had been previously leaning back against only a moment before. I reveled in the lust that clouded her beautiful blue eyes and had to fight the desire to take her body against the wall at that very second and consume her, but I had resisted as I knew I had to.

"Kiss me." Sookie gasped as she ran her hands up the front of my body and then pulled me by the collar of my shirt back against her body. Her lips hit mine and I suddenly felt as if I could have devoured her. I kissed her so hard that she whimpered against my lips in pain, but her tongue pushed into my mouth forcefully and no matter the pain she might have felt, she never pulled away. I licked my tongue over her bottom lip and let my teeth gently rip the soft skin of it before I sucked it completely into my mouth. Her skin tasted like honey and her blood like a delicious wine…I needed more of her and I needed it now.

"I need to taste you." I whispered as I pulled away from Sookie's now swollen lips. She nodded in agreement as she leaned forward and licked my lips once again before she pulled away to let her head fall back against the wall as I ran my hands down the length of her body. I licked my lips as I let out a breath and then crashed my mouth against her chest. I ran my mouth down the center of her body and let my fangs tear small pieces of her dress as I finally made my way down to my knees. I looked up into her eyes that seemed both excited and terrified and suppressed a growl that tried to escape as I felt the rush of control that I had over her make me painfully hard.

"Relax lover." I whispered as I snaked my hand up the back of her thigh and then pulled her leg up and over my shoulder. I turned my head and let my tongue and nose run over her delicate skin as I both smelled and tasted her sweetness that was nearly destroying me. _I craved her._

I took in a deep breath as I licked a wet line over the already soaked lace of her panties. She shuttered against me as she mumbled something I did not understand and then before I could stop myself I turned my head to the side and sank my fangs deep into her flesh as she came hard against me and screamed my name so that it echoed throughout the entire room…_The entire room._

"Eric!" I heard Pam's stern and yet quiet voice say from between clenched teeth beside me. I swallowed deeply and nearly came as I felt Sookie's blood running down my face, but then finally pulled back and opened my eyes. _I was covered in her…it was delicious._

"Vi måste lämna omedelbart." Pam whispered softly which suddenly shook me from my lust driven stupor. I leaned back on my knees away from Sookie's now trembling form, and without turning my head I could hear the hissing growls of the vampires around me and I realized that Pam was correct. We needed to leave now.

The vampires around me had smelled Sookie's blood and they knew that she was something very different than just a simple human that happened to like fucking vampires. Sookie's skin seemed to glow like the sun as I looked up at her while I tried to figure out exactly what was unraveling around me. I tasted the sweet flavor of her blood in my mouth as I moved my tongue slightly…no human had ever tasted like that to me before. I had no idea what she was, but I definitely now realized now why she was so wanted by my Queen. Sookie was special, she was different and now…well now she was all mine.

**Alright, how did everyone like this extra-long party chapter? This chapter really took work so I hope that everyone liked it. Please review and let me know what you think and I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up ASAP. Thank you all so much for reading and please review. You all are so awesome, thanks for the inspiration!**


	8. Chapter Seven: Santuary

_**Chapter Seven: Sanctuary**_

"_The ache for home lives in all of us. The safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned."_

― _Maya Angelou_

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has continued to read this story both silently and those that have been so kind to leave their reviews. I appreciate all of you reading this, it means a great deal. I want to thank my TVD followers for trying this story out and ask that you please bear with me to finish my stories there as I am trying to find my inspiration once again. I realize that I like to start stories and most do not have an end (ADD at its best) but I have every intention of sticking with this story and finishing it so that the prologue has closure. Thank you again everyone for reading and I hope that you enjoy this next installment. Please review **_

_**Sookie's POV:**_

I stood frozen in fear against the cold wood paneled wall just to the side of the bar and stared out over the ballroom filled with wide eyes and bared fangs. I was certain that the music I had heard only moments before was still playing, but I could not hear anything over the sound of my own heartbeat pounding in my ears and the sharp hiss of animalistic growls that came from those staring in hunger in my direction. Eric sat still as stone on his knees in front of me as I watched the lust being pulled from his eyes and become quickly replaced with his usual cool calculating logic that I was praying would be able to get the three of us out of this nightmare alive. Pam was standing next to me in her long emerald gown looking as gorgeous as she had from the moment she had stepped out of her room that night, but her eyes now appeared filled with an emotion that I had never seen her display before in my presence…_Complete and total fear._

"Do not move quickly." She whispered between her clenched teeth as she took a cautious step toward me and then said something under her breath in Swedish in Eric's direction. I watched as Eric nodded slowly and then gracefully pushed himself up to stand. He did not look at me, he just simply cleared his face of any emotion and then slowly turned back to the room staring at him as if he had just committed a murder right before their eyes.

The room remained silent. It was a chilling silence that sent shivers down my spine and caused my legs to begin to shake, but I remained tight against the wall as Pam had instructed me as I knew from the look on her face that she was nearly as frightened as I was. A few of the vampires in the room had returned to their companions and others had disappeared from the room all together. The remaining vampires around us stared as if in a trance, in our direction and I got a very sick feeling in the pit of my stomach as I watched their eyes lock on the blood dripping down my body and follow its path as it flowed down my dress and absorbed into the thin fabric. I opened my mouth to speak, but I was quickly silenced as Thomas appeared in front of us once again, only now looking much tenser than the previous times I had seen him that evening. He took in a deep breath and then licked his lips before he turned to Eric and put on a hard smile.

"Who is she, Sheriff?" Thomas asked in a low and hushed voice. Eric did not flinch, he simply buttoned his suit jacket and smoothed out his pants as if he were on his way to a business meeting. _A business meeting he would be attending covered in my blood._

"I told you, Thomas. Her name is Sookie and she is my companion." He said blankly as he straightened his posture and thus allowed his six foot five inch frame to tower over Thomas in a dominant stance that caused the smaller vampire to take a slight step back. Thomas nodded his head and then his smile began to darken slightly before he spoke.

"Let me rephrase my question, Eric. _What_ is she?" He asked with a thick sarcasm now laced over his cold words. Eric tilted his head to the side and studied the vampire in front of him with a hint of arrogance flooding both his stance and his deep voice.

"She is a waitress." He responded back quickly. I couldn't help but smile to myself at Eric's sense of humor, especially in a situation such as this where he obviously knew that we were in trouble.

"Well Sheriff Northman, I would request that you would take your _waitress_ and retire from my party this evening. I mean no offense, but you are quite the messy eater." Thomas drawled with a devilish smile as he took a step back from Eric once again and motioned toward the oak double doors on the other side of the room that we had originally entered in. Eric nodded and cleared his throat.

"Yes, I apologize Thomas. I can get quite carried away some of the time. We appreciate your hospitality and thank you for having us." He said quickly as he turned toward Pam and nodded. Pam swallowed roughly and then took a step forward closer to him as she straightened her back and pushed out her chest slightly in a very forced sense of confidence. Eric reached out his hand slowly toward me, but moved his eyes back to Thomas as he watched his every movement.

"Sookie, please say good-night to our host." He said politely with a tight jaw as he nodded toward Thomas. I took a step away from the wall and faked a small smile as I let out a shaky breath.

"Thank you Thomas, I had a lovely evening." I whispered as I slid my hand into Eric's and dug my nails against his skin in fear he would slip away from me. Eric did not say anything to me or even look at me for that matter, but when he slowly slid his thumb over the back of my hand I knew that he realized just how frightened I was and that simple gesture seemed to make me feel just a little more at ease.

"Good evening, sweet Sookie. We will meet again very soon." Thomas replied formally as he bowed slightly in front of me and before I could reply I felt Eric tug at my arm and begin to lead me through the ballroom toward our only way out. I felt sick as Thomas' eyes remained on me as I began to follow Eric away from the bar and deep down I knew that Thomas had been right. We would meet again soon, I just didn't know how soon exactly that would be.

We moved at a quick pace across the polished wooden floor of the ballroom and did not slow down once as I believe we all feared that if we did we would never get out of there alive. The vampires around us spoke in whispers wearing barely any clothing as apparently my bloodshed had interrupted the love making of most of the couples in the room. I truly did not understand what was going on around me as everyone stared at me as if I were some sort of alien. Half of the humans in the room were covered in blood just the same as I was, but yet they looked at me as if I had just bled purple and thus was a freak of nature. The hypnotized stares from around the room bothered me greatly as we finally made our way toward the doors that led to our at least temporary safety, but it wasn't the stares that bothered me the most. As Eric pulled me out of the ballroom and toward the direction of the front door, I could have sworn that I saw Thomas pressed against the wall that I had just come from with his mouth against where some of the blood from my thigh had spilled. A chill ran down my spine at the sight of him there with his fangs bared and tongue running along the wood in a desperate hunger for something that I needed desperately to keep me alive. It was then that I started to move much faster behind Eric.

The minute we stepped out the front door of the house, Eric scooped me up in his arms and pulled me tight against his body. He turned his head toward Pam and said something quickly to her that I didn't understand and then in a blur we moved from the house at lightning speed toward the parking area. I closed my eyes and buried my face in Eric's neck as he moved and couldn't help but feel incredibly safe in his embrace even considering the situation we were now in.

"Eric, they let us go! Why the fuck did they let us go?" Pam finally screamed once we reached the side of the SUV that apparently had been waiting for us in its original spot the whole time. Eric ignored Pam's question as he opened the backdoor to the vehicle and began to ease me into my seat. He immediately ordered Pam to get in on the other side and shifted his eyes toward her in a tense glare that even I knew meant that he was serious. She did not say a word, but simply followed his instruction and moved around to the other door and quickly got in. Eric then moved in a flash to the driver's side door, said something to the driver in a hushed voice, and then climbed in the backseat next to me. In a second, the SUV sped off going much faster than when we had come and taking gravel roads as opposed to the highway that we had originally arrived on.

"You know exactly why they let us go, Pamela. There were far too many witness' there tonight that even the most reckless of vampires wouldn't have risked making a move that could cost them a trial with the magister." Eric said finally answering Pam's question as he sat back in his seat and ran his fingers through his disheveled blonde hair. I licked my lips and tried to find the words that I wanted to say even though my mind seemed to still be swimming in both confusion and fear.

"Umm…if you don't mind me asking…what the hell happened in there?" I asked suddenly, without the permission of my brain in almost a scream. Eric did not flinch he just continued to stare down at the floor toward his dirt covered dress shoes.

"I made a mistake." He said sternly as he licked his lips clearing even more of my blood off of his mouth. My heart sank for a moment as I thought about what had happened that earlier that night. It had only been about ten minutes since he had taken his hands off of me and he already regretted it…_Great._

"Okay, Eric what is going on? First of all, I don't think you've ever said that you have made a mistake in all of the years that I have known you and second…why the hell did she smell like that?" Pam asked as the last few words out of her mouth came out slightly hushed.

"Why did I smell…like what?" I asked as I turned toward Eric and narrowed my eyes at his now hidden expression. Eric let out a sigh and then finally raised his eyes to mine.

"You smell…_different_ than most humans." He said in a detached and slightly hesitant tone. I tilted my head toward him in confusion.

"Okay….so I smell different…great. What the hell does that matter? Why did we have to practically run out of there just because I don't smell like everybody else?" I asked as my voice cracked slightly. Pam smiled to herself as she studied Eric and seemed to have a sudden epiphany as she stared at him.

"That is why they want her. She is something different….something unique that they think they can use. That explains why she can hear people's thoughts and why she was glowing like that." Pam said with a sound of awe in her voice as she seemed to become suddenly excited. Eric shook his head as he tried to ignore his child.

"You don't know anything, Pamela." He said sharply as he caught her eye and widened his stare as if to silently tell her something. I looked between them and felt my blood begin to boil as they seemed to talk in code in front of me about something that directly affected me.

"Wait a minute! Enough with the secretive babbling…did you just say that I was glowing?" I asked as I waved my hand at Pam with what I am sure was an astonished look on my face. Pam nodded and licked her lips.

"You didn't at first, not when Eric bit you the first time. The first time you just screamed when you came, but something still seemed different to me…I think it was the way you sounded. Your voice was so light and seemed hypnotic…" Pam whispered as she hushed her voice slightly. I stared at Pam as I felt myself turn eight shades of red due to her reference to my…_finish. This was beyond embarrassing._

"But, then once he had you against the wall….you looked different. It wasn't bright and it probably wouldn't have been noticeable to the humans, but I could see it. The second that Eric bit into your thigh it was as if you lit up. It was like you were…pure beautiful light." Pam whispered as she stared at me with an innocent smile on her face that seemed incredibly odd to me. I felt my stomach tighten as Pam spoke so strangely about what had happened between me and Eric. I had realized that what we had been doing had been in front of many people, but I guess I hadn't figured that anyone would be watching as…intently… as Pam apparently had been.

"Well that is…great, but I really would just like to know exactly what those vampires want from me and then go back to my life. I don't understand why vampires would be so interested in a waitress from Bon Temps that hears voices and apparently glows when she cums, but who am I to judge? I mean that's all fine and good that they think I am eccentric and shiny, but I don't see how any of that would be of any use to them." I blurted out quickly as I crossed my arms over my chest. Eric smiled as he watched my tantrum and I felt his arm move slightly closer to mine. He did not touch me, but I felt the chill of his skin against mine and it sent small vibrations through my system. It felt as if he was awakening something inside of me that hadn't existed before, something that I did not have control over.

"You are different, Sookie. I do not know exactly what it is about you that they want so badly, but there is far more to you than your simple humanity. I could taste it, I've never tasted…" He started slowly, but then stopped as he tightened his jaw and swallowed roughly. He was holding in his fangs and I suddenly felt very dirty because I didn't want him to.

"What did you taste, exactly?" I asked quietly. Eric leaned back against his seat and ran his hands through his hair just as I began to feel the SUV slow down and eventually come to a stop. Eric sighed in what appeared to be relief.

"We can get into this more later, Sookie. For right now, Pam I would like you to get Sookie inside. Please take her down to my safe room and get her cleaned up. Once she has showered, please get her something to eat and then you are to leave her there and lock the door behind you." Eric said as he turned his head toward Pam. Pam nodded, but then looked at him nervously.

"Why did we come back to _Fangtasia_? This is the first place they will look for us, Eric. You have properties all over the world and instead we have come back to the most obvious place that you would be?" Pam asked as she leaned toward him slightly. Eric opened the backdoor as he met her eyes. I could tell from his body language that he did not enjoy being questioned, even from her.

"We are being hunted, Pamela. I will not give them the chase that they so desire. I will not run when I have done nothing wrong. I am the Sheriff of Area Five, and I will carry on as such. We will be safe here for a while as they make their plans and consort with the Queen, and then they will come. Sookie will stay here with us until then, and then by the time that they come for us, we will be ready." Eric explained smoothly. My eyes widened…_I was going to do what?_

"Eric, I can't just stay here forever. I mean I live in Bon Temps…" I began, but then Eric turned his head toward me and gave me a look that I had never seen on his face before. It was a look of worry that he tried to mask with his usual arrogance. _He didn't try hard enough._

"I realize that you have a life of your own, Sookie. But, if you wish to actually be able to live that life, you will do as you are told and stay with me. I can protect you and right now, I am the only one who can." He said in a strong and serious tone. I stared into his eyes and then slowly nodded. I swallowed thickly and looked over at Pam who was now climbing out of the backseat. I knew that I needed to follow her because if Eric was worried, well I should definitely be worried as well.

"Come on princess, let's go wash all that delicious blood off of you and get you tucked into Eric's bed." She said in a sarcastic tone as she held her hand out to me. Eric looked at me in silence as I assumed he waited for me to contest, but I did not say anything. I simply climbed out of the car and followed Pam into the club as Eric took off in the SUV, leaving us and his driver behind.

_**Eric's POV:**_

I slammed my foot down onto the accelerator of the SUV as hard as I could and began to shrug off my suit jacket that was now only serving to further irritate my body. I turned the wheel sharply and pulled out of the parking lot in a rush as I left _Fangtasia_ and Sookie in a cloud of dust. It had taken nearly every ounce of my strength to leave Sookie with Pam and not force her into my safe room myself, but I knew that I was needed somewhere else much more and for a much more important reason that just to quench my endless desires. I had wanted her so badly that it hurt as I we made our way from the party back to Shreveport, but I had kept my distance due to the fact that I knew how frightened Sookie must have been and I also did not want to risk my child getting any stronger of a whiff of Sookie than she already had. I was a very selfish vampire and I did not like to share the humans that I possessed. Sookie, on the other hand, I _refused_ to share. She was different, she was special and she was now completely mine. I could tell by the way Sookie had looked at me before she had climbed out of the backseat that she had wanted me to come with her, and from the fast pace of her heartbeat I could tell that want had been strong. I had been more than just tempted to follow her into my club, then pull her into my shower and make love to her until her legs gave out, but I knew that now was not the time for that. I had a very important person (in a matter of speaking) that I needed to see, and if I didn't speak with her soon, then I knew I might not be enjoying Sookie for that long at all.

After a little over an hour of driving very well above the posted speed limit, I had made my way to the dirt road that led to my old friend's house. Now, I am sure that the woman living in the small house about five miles off the main road would never admit to being a friend to someone of my inhuman nature, but if she knew what was good for her she would never admit something like that out loud or at least not within an earshot of me.

Once I was parked at the end of the long driveway that led up to the small tattered old house, I stepped out of my vehicle and closed the door quietly behind me. I walked slowly and carefully up the driveway and then I stopped on the porch and stared at the front door. I did not knock and I did not speak because I knew that I did not have to.

"I think you have the wrong house, sweetheart." I heard a woman's voice call from just inside the house and from what I judged I could tell that she was standing just behind the door. I stayed where I stood and did not move, but I allowed a smile to curl onto my lips.

"You have been slumming it in this house for years, witch. We both know that I have the right house. Now I ask you to come outside." I said smoothly as I stayed where I stood. I watched the main door to the house open, but the screen door remained shut between us and I still could not quite see the woman that I could sense standing so close.

"It has been quite some time since I have seen you here." The woman replied coldly. I smiled slightly wider as I took a small step forward.

"You know that if I have come here I have a very good reason, Amelia. I only require a small amount of your time, and I can definitely make it worth your while." I said flirtatiously as I smiled at the woman's curvy form that began to appear in the doorway.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that, Mr. Northman? I am not exactly a friend of the fang, if you know what I mean?" She replied sarcastically as she stopped just in the shadows of the door so that I could barely see her young face. I smiled and tilted my head as I pulled a vile of blood out of my pocket and twirled it between my fingers in front of her.

"Your father is very ill." I said matter of factly. She stared at me and shrugged her shoulders as her eyes remained on the vile.

"He has doctors." She replied curtly. I nodded slowly as I shrugged.

"Yes, but they can't fix what he has my sweet…I can." I replied as my eyes rose to hers. Amelia took in a deep breath and then slowly opened the door. She did not invite me in, but instead she reached out and snatched the vile from my hand. I smiled as I leaned back on my heels knowing that I had made at least one victory for the evening.

"What do you want?" She asked as she leaned against the doorframe, her eyes boring into mine.

"I want to know why the Queen wants Sookie Stackhouse." I said sternly. Amelia's eyes shifted to the ground quickly and she stepped back. Humans, even witches, never seemed to have a very convincing poker face in my opinion. It was no wonder they died so early in their lives.

"What makes you think I would know anything about what your queen wants?" She asked in a slightly quieter tone. I smiled as I took a step forward.

"Because you know her cousin, Hadley. If you know Hadley, then I am guessing that you know a lot more about Sookie than you are letting on and I want to know what it is." I said bluntly. She shifted her weight nervously from foot to foot.

"Telling you what I know won't help you get anything more from the Queen than your true death, Mr. Northman. We both know that." Amelia replied in an emotionless tone. I moved slightly closer to her. _This must be good._

"Tell me what you know witch. If you do not tell me I will kill your father before you make it back inside and definitely before you come anywhere near the telephone." I seethed in a slight hiss. Amelia stared at me as if she were trying to gauge how serious I truly was. She must have realized I meant business because she let out a deep breath and leaned back against the doorframe instead of running inside.

"Sookie Stackhouse is special Eric. She is one of the few left of her kind. If I tell you what she is then I risk her dying at your hands. I don't want to be responsible for that." She said slowly. I narrowed my eyes at her as I took another small step forward.

"Why would knowing what Sookie is be any cause for her to die at my hands?" I asked slowly. Amelia let out a sigh.

"Because if you know what she is then you will want to taste her and any vampire that tastes her will not be able to keep control. You will drain her before you even realize you need to stop." She replied as she crossed her arms across her chest. I smiled.

"I have already tasted Miss Stackhouse. And, she is very alive and very well, so I say it again tell me what she is witch!" I said as I raised my voice. Amelia backed up slightly as my fangs slid down into place and my anger began to rise.

"She is a descendent of the Fae, Eric. Sookie Stackhouse is in most senses of the word, a fairy." She whispered as her eyes finally met mine. I swallowed, and had my heart been beating it would have definitely stopped in that moment.

"That's impossible…the Fae were all killed…they were killed by…" I said almost to myself as I let the witch's words swim around in my mind.

"Killed by vampires, Eric? Yes, well we can't all believe everything we read in story books now can we?" Amelia asked in a condescending tone. I nodded and then lifted my head.

"I suppose not. Good night witch." I said as I began to back away in the direction of where I had come. Amelia smiled as she looked at me.

"You're welcome, Mr. Northman." She called after me sarcastically. I shook my head as I made my way back to my vehicle trying to find logic in the explanation that I had just given.

"I never said thank you. Give my best to your father, Amelia." I replied coldly and then got into my SUV and sped back to Shreveport.

I arrived back in the parking lot of _Fangtasia_ just an hour before dawn, and breathed a sigh of relief that the club appeared empty as I walked in the main entrance and moved across the quiet dance floor. I suspected that Pam had already settled herself in for her rest as I did not hear any screams of passion coming from her usual spot in the basement where she usually entertained her guests. I smiled as I was reminded of my child, but quickly put her out of my mind as I made my way toward the basement door. I unlocked and opened it quickly and then made my way down the stairs and past the chains that I had to admit had not been used (at least by me) in quite some time. I walked across the cool damp floor until I finally made my way to the back basement wall. I slid my fingers down a thick groove just at the edge and then pulled roughly until the wall began to give under my hand. The wall opened slowly and after a minute I had it completely pushed back so that I could enter my security code on the key pad in front of me and then finally open the door that only Pam and I knew about. I stepped into the doorway and closed the hidden door behind me as I took the few steps down into the only private space that I truly seemed to have anymore. _My bedroom._

As I walked into my bedroom I noticed that the lights were still on and Sookie was curled up in the chair next to my bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her hair was still damp from the shower and her face was clean from makeup which made her appear as if she were much younger than her twenty-one years. Her chin rested lightly on her knees and as I made my way closer to her she raised her eyes toward me and smiled slightly.

"I assumed you would be asleep." I said as I stopped just by the wall next to her and leaned against it. She tilted her head toward me and let out a soft breath.

"Where did you go?" Sookie asked bluntly in a very exhausted voice. I shrugged as I kept my eyes locked on hers.

"I needed to pay a visit to an old friend of mine. How are you feeling?" I asked trying to quickly change the subject. She shrugged as she dropped her arms from around her knees and leaned back slightly in the chair.

"Well, Pam made me a peanut butter and butter sandwich for dinner and did not seem to understand why exactly I wasn't swallowing it whole. Then she insisted that she help me in the shower and that was…interesting, so yeah, I feel great." Sookie said with a small laugh as she dropped her legs revealing her bare thighs and the fact that she was wearing one of my white dress shirts and nothing else. _I was going to kill Pam._

"My child is very…eccentric Sookie, but I assure you that deep down she has good intentions." I assured her with a smile as I imagined Pam trying to seduce Sookie in my absence. I didn't think I had much to worry about there, but I would make sure that I spoke to her about it later.

"I'm glad you came back." Sookie whispered as she placed her hands on the tops of her thighs and began to fidget slightly. I swallowed as I felt a feeling of deep hunger move over me and then let out a breath when I realized that it wasn't my hunger that I was feeling.

"How is your neck…and leg?" I asked slowly as I pushed myself away from the wall and moved closer to Sookie. She quickly looked down to the floor and shrugged as she began to tap her barefoot against the floor.

"I'm fine. I mean it doesn't really hurt that much." She said quickly as she wrapped her arms around herself. I nodded as I moved past her and then sat down on the edge of the bed just across from her chair.

"Move your hair." I said sternly as I leaned closer to her. Sookie looked up at me and then swallowed as she slowly nodded and brushed her long blonde hair away from her neck. I let out a breath as I slid forward on the bed and closer to her. My eyes ran up the side of her neck where my teeth marks marred her skin. It was erotic to see my mark on her like this, but that was something I would not say out loud just yet.

"Let me see your thigh." I continued. Sookie stared at me and I could see her hands beginning to shake as she slowly reached down and slid my shirt slowly up her legs until I could see the wound that I had left on her tanned flesh. My mouth began to water.

"I can heal you. My blood can make you feel better." I said as my eyes ran over her skin hungrily. Sookie licked her lips and I heard her heartbeat sped up.

"I mean…I am fine." She stuttered quietly. I nodded as I reached my hand out and placed it on her knee. Her skin broke out in goose bumps and her blood rushed through her veins faster on contact. I swallowed as I moved my hand up her thigh slowly, caressing each inch of skin as I moved, and then stopped just before I reached her wound. Her eyes rose to mine as her desire flooded my senses and nearly pulled me toward her without my own will.

"My bite was deep." I whispered as I slid my hand up slowly until I touched the wound. Sookie gasped in pleasure she tried to contain and I felt her muscles tense as her thighs tried to close, but my hand stopped them.

"Eric…" She whispered breathlessly as she flushed. I licked my lips as I tried to remind myself that I could not do this right now. It would be dawn very soon and no matter how much I wanted Sookie, I really didn't want to be any weaker than I had to be just in case any unexpected visitors happened to stop by in the near future.

"If you continue to say my name like that Sookie, I will have much more on you to heal than just these." I said as I tried to laugh, but found it caught in my throat as I could feel Sookie's body temperature begin to rise.

"Okay." She whispered as I could tell she battled inside herself with both her decision to take my blood and also her want for my body that she seemed to have a much harder time suppressing since our rendezvous at the party. I nodded and then raised my hand to my mouth. My fangs slid into place and so I quickly sank them into the palm of my hand and ripped open my skin. Once I had created a wound I pulled back and offered my hand to Sookie.

"You do not need much in order to heal. If you drink too much from me you will become very closely tied to me and I know that since you enjoy all of that free will of yours that you would want to know that." I said with a smile as I continued to hold out my hand. I wasn't sure why I had told her that when I knew that if I wanted Sookie to trust me completely I would need her tied to me, but I suddenly felt the need to be honest. That was very unlike me.

"I figured I was already pretty closely tied to you since I pretty much declared that I belonged to you in the middle of a ballroom full of vampires." She said in a soft but sarcastic tone. I laughed under my breath.

"Yes well that we can discuss later. But for now, I just wanted you to understand." I replied as I stared at her. Sookie nodded and then leaned slightly closer in her seat. I raised my hand toward her and she slowly wrapped her fingers around mine and pulled my hand closer to her mouth. She breathed in deeply and then opened her mouth and pressed her lips against my hand.

My senses exploded. Sookie's lips touched my hand and it was as if it was the first time she had tasted my blood. Her mouth locked around the wound in my palm and her fingers dug deeper into mine as she held my hand as close to her as she could. She moaned as she began to massage her tongue against my skin and I felt my eyes begin to fall closed as she sucked my blood harder into her hungry mouth with every chance she had. I licked my lips as I felt her drink from me and in seconds I felt my muscles become incredibly tense and my dick become painfully hard in my pants.

"Easy, lover." I whispered as my other hand returned to Sookie's thigh and tightened around it until I had enough grip on her to pull her quickly onto my lap. Sookie moaned as she hit my body, but did not miss a moment as her teeth began to dig at my skin.

"Mmmm…" Sookie groaned against my skin as she began to press her body against mine harder than before. I tried to swallow the need that was trying to pull me under, but my want to fight it grew smaller with every satisfied noise that Sookie made.

"Fuck…" I breathed out as I felt Sookie begin to rock her hips against mine just before she finally pulled back from my hand. I stared at her bloody lips and her lust filled eyes and I could not stop my natural reaction. I tangled my fingers in her hair and pulled her roughly against me until her mouth crashed against mine. I sucked my blood off of her lips and explored every inch of her mouth with my tongue. I wrapped one of my arms around her waist and pulled her as close to me as I could without hurting her immensely. Sookie moaned as her bones ached against my body and then quickly pulled her lips from mine and began to slide them down toward my jaw where she licked and sucked until she reached my throat.

Sookie drug her human teeth over the skin of my throat slowly as she slid her hand up my chest and hooked her fingers under the collar of my shirt. She ripped it open and then began to hungrily start licking at the dried blood that had dripped down my throat and chest after I had fed on her earlier that evening. I tightened my grip in her hair and could sense her desire increase at the small amount of pain that I inflicted.

"Fuck me, Eric." Sookie panted against my skin as she slid her hands down my bare chest and stomach to the top of my pants. I growled at her as slid her hand over my groin and began rubbing me through the thin fabric that separated us.

"I would tear you in two, Sookie." I breathed as I lifted her head back to my mouth so that I could bite her lip slightly and suck just a drop of her tantalizing blood into my mouth. _She was fucking delicious._

"Try me, Eric. I'm stronger than I look." She said with a smile against my lips as she went for the button of my pants. _Fuck I wanted her._

"Eric! I am so sorry to interrupt whatever the fuck you are doing in there, but Miss Sookie has a very persistent little visitor upstairs. I would attend to him myself, but since I am scheduled to burst into flames in about five minutes if I don't get into my coffin, I am suggesting you get your dick out of her and let her go get rid of him." Pam yelled sarcastically through the door suddenly breaking the spell that had seemed to have been cast in my bedroom. I let out an annoyed breath. _My child was the biggest cock blocker I had ever met._

"Who is it Pam? It's almost dawn." I said as I pulled back slightly from Sookie's touch. Sookie smiled looking slightly embarrassed and sat up a little straighter before she cleared her throat.

"He says his name is Sam and he smells like a dog." Pam called in a disgusted voice. Sookie narrowed her eyes and suddenly looked confused.

"Sam is my boss. What would he be doing here?" She asked quietly almost to herself. I released my arm from around Sookie's waist and then tilted her chin toward me.

"Go talk to him and see what he wants. Just please be here tonight when Pam and I rise. It is important that I know where you are until we have all of this figured out." I said as I stared into her eyes. Sookie nodded.

"I will. Umm…Eric?" She asked in a softer voice. I nodded as I leaned back on my arms slightly.

"Am I going to feel different now that I drank more of your blood?" She asked innocently. I smiled as sat up closer to her once again.

"You should have asked that question before you took more than a drop." I replied quickly. Sookie smiled as she gently kissed my lips once more and then pushed herself back slightly.

"Good night, Eric." She said softly as she climbed off of my lap and began to move toward my door. I nodded and I kept my eyes on her body as I watched her fight her want to climb back into my bed.

"Good morning, Sookie." I said slowly and then she finally opened the door and disappeared just as the sun began to rise.

_**So, what did everyone think? I a little bit of sexiness, a little bit of drama and a slight bit of humor. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and thank you for all the feedback on the previous ones. I greatly appreciate all of you that are following and reading and please review. I will post another chapter as soon as I can and don't worry, things heat up a lot more very VERY soon. Happy reading!**_


	9. Chapter Eight: Dancing In The Shadow

_**Chapter Eight: Dancing In the Shadow of Doubt**_

"_For there to be betrayal, there would have to have been trust first."_

― _Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games_

_**A/N: I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter posted, but life has been crazy and I wanted to make sure this chapter was just right. Thank you again to everyone that has been following and reading this story and I greatly appreciate all the reviews that you have posted. I hope this story continues to keep your interest and I am very excited to continue and stir things up a bit. Let's see what kind of trouble Sookie and Eric can get themselves into, shall we? Thanks again for reading, I appreciate all of you, including the silent readers**__** Happy Reading!**_

_**Sookie's POV:**_

An uncomfortable silence hung heavy in the hot morning air around me as I sat at a small table directly across from my less than happy looking boss who had somehow managed to find me even despite some of my very best lies. I stared down at my fingers as they tapped nervously against the tattered wood beneath them and studied the scratched surface of the table as I searched my mind for any sort of an excuse that would make this situation any less awkward than it currently was. I had known Sam Merlotte for a very long time and even though he was in fact my boss, he was also one of my closest and dearest friends. He had always been there for me when I had needed him and he had never run away from me like nearly everyone else in my hometown had just because he saw something in me that might have potentially scared him. I truly wanted to be honest with Sam about why he had found me hiding out at a vampire bar in Shreveport, but I also didn't want to get into the argument that I knew would happen if I told him the whole truth behind my messed up little situation. I knew that after all of these years Sam deserved an honest explanation from me with everything that we had been through together, but the problem was the mystery of exactly how he would respond to it if I ever actually got up the nerve to give it to him.

"How did you find me, Sam?" I asked softly as I finally broke the uneasy silence between us after nearly going insane from the incredible tension that seemed to practically suffocate me where I sat. Sam smiled slightly as he shook his head in what appeared to be disbelief and then leaned back in his chair.

"I think the important question is not how I found you Sook, but why I had to find you at all in the first place." He answered in an angry tone as his eyes began to quickly attempt to burn holes into mine. I shrugged my shoulders as I stilled my tapping fingers and then quickly twisted them together nervously as I tried to figure out how exactly to answer the question at hand.

"Look Sam, I am really sorry that I have been out from work a lot lately and I completely understand if you cannot hold my job, but in all honesty you didn't _have_ to come find me. Where I am at when I am not at work just really isn't any of your business. " I said sternly as I straightened up slightly in my seat and tried to look confident even though I couldn't seem to find a single ounce of self-assurance anywhere inside of my tensed body.

"None of my business, Sookie? I have known you for quite a long time and in that time you have never even taken so much as a vacation without giving at least a two week notice and a detailed explanation as to where you are going and why. Now all of a sudden you disappear into thin air, don't even tell your own brother that you're leaving and you seem to expect that no one is going to be concerned? I understand that I don't need to know every single detail of your life, but I think the least you could give me is a reason as to why I just found you in a vamp bar in Shreveport wearing nothing more than a man's shirt and guilty look." Sam said in a louder voice as his eyes moved over me and quickly reminded me that I had not exactly thought over what I was wearing before I had come upstairs from Eric's bedroom. I took in a deep breath and then leaned back in my chair as I quickly pulled Eric's shirt further down my thighs in an attempt to cover even a small amount of my exposed flesh and crossed my legs tightly.

"There are some…_people_…that are looking for me right now, Sam. I have been staying here for my own protection." I answered slowly as I raised my eyes to Sam's and cleared my throat formally.

"Protection? You actually believe that you are being protected by that vampire bitch that let me in here? She nearly killed me just for knocking on the fucking door." Sam said in an exasperated tone as his eyes widened in surprise. I shook my head as I tried to hide the smile that attempted to fight its way onto my lips at the thought of Pam dealing with someone as mild mannered as Sam. She didn't exactly seem to even have the adequate social skills in order to deal well with the dead people that she came in contact with, let alone those that lived in the light and were used to simple things like common courtesy and not being assaulted for simply asking a question.

"Yes, Pam is one of the vampires that have been protecting me, Sam. But it's the owner of the club that has truly been keeping me safe and he has also been incredibly…kind to me." I stuttered as I felt a chill run through my body at the mere mention of my protector. Deep down I knew that _kind_ wasn't exactly the best word to describe Eric's hospitality toward me, but I figured that it was the closest word that I could find to use that Sam would truly be able to handle as far as I was concerned.

"And the owner of this club is Eric Northman?" Sam asked as he leaned forward in his chair with a very sarcastic curiosity. I narrowed my eyes at him as I wrapped my arms tightly around my chest as an uneasy feeling began to settle deep into the pit of my stomach.

"Yes, how did you know that?" I asked cautiously as I tried to figure out exactly how someone like Sam would know of someone like Eric considering their complete difference in personality and well…everything else possible.

"Everyone knows who Eric Northman is, Sookie. However, I have a funny feeling that if you are here with him willingly and trusting that he is actually protecting you…well then you definitely do not." He said as he stared at me sternly in a very paternal sort of way. I let out a frustrated breath and then rolled my eyes as I began to feel like a teenager getting in trouble for seeing the wrong boy.

"I know a lot more about Eric than you do Sam, so please do not come in here and act all high and mighty just because you don't approve of my choice in company." I said as I tightened my arms around myself and clenched my jaw in reaction to Sam's condescending tone.

"Alright Sookie if you know Eric Northman so well, then where is he from?" Sam asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at how incredibly childish my friend was currently acting.

"Sweden." I replied quickly as I mentally patted myself on the back for my intelligent reply. I knew more than Sam realized and he was about to have to eat his sarcastic words while I smiled and watched.

"Alright, close enough. How old is he?" He asked as he matched my posture and crossed his arms over his own chest. I fidgeted slightly in my seat and looked down at the floor as I felt my victory becoming incredibly short lived.

"Old." I replied sarcastically as I tried to mask my unease. Sam laughed to himself.

"How old?" He asked quickly. I kept my eyes on the ground and let out a shaky breath.

"Old enough to be as powerful as he is, Sam. Why the hell are you asking me all of this and how the hell do you know any of it to begin with? Last time I checked you weren't exactly a fan of vampires, so why the sudden interest and knowledge of them?" I asked as I tried to steer the conversation away from the fact that I obviously didn't know hardly anything about the vampire that had just been groping me only about a half an hour before.

"I am asking you all of this to prove to you that you don't know anything about these vampires that you believe are protecting you. It is vampires that are looking for you right now, Sookie. Why the hell would you think that other vampires would protect you from their own kind?" Sam asked in disbelief as he stared at me. I raised my eyes back to his as I felt my stomach tighten slightly, but I tried to push the doubt and Sam's words as far out of my mind as humanly possible.

"How do you know that it's vampires that are looking for me, Sam? I never told you who it was, so how the hell did you know that?" I asked as I tilted my head toward him in suspicion. Sam let out a labored sigh as he shifted in his chair and ran one of his hands through his tousled dirty blond hair.

"Ever since the night that you came to Shreveport for your birthday, things have been off at the bar. I started noticing that there was a man coming around that I had never seen before and I thought it was strange how he always asked about you, but never seemed to actually go up and talk to you. After you didn't show up for work for a couple days he eventually stopped coming in. I didn't really think anything of it at first since I was sure that he was just some freak that had a crush on you or something…but then last night..." He said in a rushed breath just before he finally stopped and began to fidget slightly in his seat. I tilted my head toward him and narrowed my eyes as my curiously suddenly peaked.

"What happened last night?" I asked curiously. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that I knew exactly who the mysterious stranger following me had been, but I had an even worse feeling that this story was about to get much worse very quickly.

"Well, last night I was just about to close the bar when a woman came in that I had never seen before. She was beautiful, soft spoken and seemed kinder than anyone I had ever met. She told me that she was looking for you and that you were in a lot of danger. She said the vampires that were looking for you were incredibly dangerous, but not nearly as dangerous as…" Sam stopped and ran his hands through his hair once again. I swallowed hard as I uncrossed my legs and shifted forward slightly in my seat.

"As dangerous as what, Sam?" I asked as I stared at him so intently that my eyes began to burn. Sam let out another breath as his lips twisted into a smile that didn't quite reach his soft eyes.

"As dangerous as the vampire that you were seeking protection from, Sookie. As dangerous as Eric." He said in a strong and dry tone that sent shivers down my spine. I swallowed as I tried to process the information that he had just given me without completely freaking out.

"Listen, Sam I really appreciate you coming all the way out here because you were worried about me and all, but I can take care of myself. You don't know anything about these other vampires that are looking for me. They are vicious and evil and they will say anything to get what they want and apparently what they want is me. Eric isn't like them at all. He has kept me safe and defended me against those nasty little creeps and has never hurt me. I sure as hell trust him a whole lot more than I trust some mystery woman that came into your bar claiming that she needed to protect me. For all we know she was just another vamp that wanted to get her hands on me so that she could be the one to turn me over to the Queen and get whatever reward that I am sure is being offered for my head." I said defiantly as I dropped my hands to my sides and quickly pushed myself up from my chair. Sam shook his head as he let out a sigh and then slowly rose from his chair to stand beside me.

"I don't know who the hell this Queen is, Sookie, but I do know one thing. The woman that came into my bar was no vamp and she wasn't messing around either. She was very worried about you and she damn sure knew who it was that you were hiding out with. Eric Northman is a very dangerous man, Sookie. He didn't get as powerful as he is just by being a nice and upstanding guy. He is a killer, a liar and from what I understand a con-artist. What makes you think that he isn't just keeping you here and telling you that you are safe so that he can be the one to get what he wants from you first?" He asked as he stepped closer to me. I felt my head begin to spin as my heart sped up quickly in my chest. This wasn't true, Sam was wrong, he had to be. I knew that Eric wasn't exactly a model citizen or a candidate for Vampire of The Year or anything, but he wouldn't use me like this. If he wanted me just so that he could take what he wanted from me, then he would have done it by now. Why would he keep me around for this long just too eventually turn me over like a lost puppy for a reward? Eric wasn't like that. _Was he?_

"You're wrong, Sam. You don't know Eric and if you think that I can't take care of myself, then you don't know me very well either." I said harshly as I tried to turn the fear that was building up inside of me into anger since that had always seemed easier for me to deal with. Sam nodded and then put his hands into his pockets as he leaned back slightly on his heels.

"I know you very well, Sookie. I know that you want to trust everyone because you want to see the good in them no matter what, but some people just aren't good sweetheart. Eric Northman is a vampire and it is vampires that are after you. They aren't like us. They don't have the same morals that we do or the same emotions and when we don't do what they want us to, they either use mind control to make us obey them or they simply kill us. We are their food for Christ's sake, Sook. You need to wake up and get the hell out of here before it's too late." He said in a concerned and sharp tone. I stared at Sam for a moment as I let his words swim around in my head and then pulled Eric's shirt tighter around me and took in a deep breath of his scent that still lingered on my body. I desperately wanted to believe that Eric was trying to protect me and cared about me because…well I wanted to trust him, hell I needed to trust him. The way I felt when I was around him was exciting, enthralling and intoxicating and I didn't want to lose that just because Sam…_Wait, intoxicating?_

"Thank you for your concern Sam, but I really think it's time for you to leave. I need to get things cleaned up around here and then I really need to get some sleep." I said in a cold voice as I stared down at the floor and tried to hold back the tears that were beginning to well up in my eyes as the puzzle pieces of my relationship with Eric began to simultaneously snap into place. Sam took a step forward and then reached his hand out and slipped his fingers under my chin. He raised my face toward his until we were eye to eye and then he smiled softly as he stared at me.

"You know that I am right, Sookie. Please just come back to Bon Temps with me. If anyone can keep you safe it's me and you know that." He said in a voice that seemed so desperate that it almost sounded as if he was pleading with me. I took in a deep breath and for a moment I seriously considered getting into Sam's car and leaving _Fangtasia_ behind me in his rearview mirror. However, there was something deep inside of me that kept me frozen in my place and seemed to practically forbid me to move any further. It felt as if Eric had his hand wrapped around my wrist and his lips pressed against my ear assuring me that it was alright to stay…that I needed to stay…that I was his and this was where I belonged because after all, I belonged to him.

"Goodbye Sam." I whispered as I stepped away from his touch and dropped my eyes back down to the floor. I could feel Sam staring at me for a few minutes as I assumed that he was waiting for me to come to my senses and take his advice, but unfortunately for both of us, that moment never came. Finally, he let out a sigh and then without saying a word he turned and made his way toward the exit and then disappeared out into the morning sun. I stayed planted where I stood staring at the door that Sam had just closed behind him in almost a trance as my mind flooded with questions that had never seemed to exist before that very moment. _Why had I not left with Sam? Why was Eric protecting me from his own kind when it was his duty to actually protect them? Who was the woman that had come into Sam's bar looking for me? What was it about me that they all seemed to want so badly?_ And, of course the most important and disturbing question of all: _Why the hell did it feel like I could not leave Eric and why after hearing all of this from Sam was I still being pulled toward that damn basement door?_

_**Eric's POV:**_

It had been nearly three hours since I had woken from my rest and there was still no sign of Sookie for as far as I could sense. An uneasy feeling had weighed heavily on me for most of the day as I lay restless in my king sized bed, but I had fought against myself in believing my intuition as I assumed that I was simply still on edge due to the events of the night before. However, I now deeply regretted my decision to not trust the instincts that had always served me so well as I now sat staring out over my club searching in vain for my newest employee that had apparently disappeared into thin air after she had disappeared from my arms just earlier that morning.

Deep down I had known from the beginning that my decision to allow Sookie to see her foul smelling human boss had been a foolish one, but unfortunately I had been blinded by both my hunger for her intoxicating blood and my deep lust for her deliciously succulent body that I had allowed her to leave my side anyway. A few moments after Sookie had disappeared from my bedroom, I had finally realized that the sudden visit from Sam Merlotte had been far from an impromptu friendly visit and more along the lines of what appeared to be a hastily planned rescue mission. It was no coincidence to me that Sam had just happened to show up on the same night that I had paid a visit to a certain witch that was known for having quite the loose jaw. It did however, seem quite unlikely to me that little Amelia had actually ventured into my territory herself so quickly after I had left her shaking in her doorway just to give such news of my inquisition to one of Sookie's few friends that she herself I assumed had never even met. Amelia Broadway might have had a very catty tongue and acted as if she didn't have a care in the world, but I knew her better than to actually believe that she would take such a dangerous chance on a fairy waitress from Bon Temps all by herself without the promise of protection from someone else. Every being that walked this earth, no matter living, dead or supernatural had at least one fear that kept them from acting on every impetuous whim that entered their minds and after as many years as I had been alive I just happened to know Miss Amelia's quite well. Her greatest fear was vampires and her worst nightmare was me.

"Do you want me to call your little princess and ask her where the hell she is?" Pam asked as she appeared in a rush of air at my side with a mixture of sarcasm and anger dripping from her words.

"No, if Sookie does not wish to be here tonight then she is not required to be. I can easily replace her with another pretty face that probably won't draw as much attention as she has anyway." I replied coldly as I continued to scan the crowd before me for any signs of my very disobedient fairy.

"You are angry that she has left you after you protected her last night." Pam said flatly as she moved slightly closer to my chair, but avoided looking directly at me. I shrugged my shoulders as my eyes remained focused ahead of me still searching.

"You know that I do not enjoy being disrespected, Pamela. Of course I am angry." I said as I slumped down slightly in my chair and raised my hand to the side of my aching head. Pam let out a long sigh that indicated to me that she was about to begin one of her very long and drawn out tirades regarding my deep and longing heart that I knew better than to actually believe even existed.

"You are not angry with her because she disrespected you, Eric. You are angry with her because she left you and you care for her." She replied in a slightly more hushed, but still blatantly disrespectful tone. I could not help but turn my head toward my insolent child as she spoke to me once again as if I were a love sick teenager that needed her constant guidance even though I had been in existence far longer than her entire human lineage. I narrowed my eyes at her as I tightened my jaw and leaned slightly closer to her in my chair. Pam must have sensed the level my anger had risen to as she began to step back away from me the closer to her that I became.

"Do not tell me how I feel or why I am angry, Pamela. I do not care for Sookie in the way in which you are implying and the fact that you have the audacity to speak to me with such ignorance surprises me. Sookie Stackhouse is merely a human girl that I am using to get the power that I am so rightfully owed from the Queen and that is all. She means no more to me than any other human that has entered this club, am I clear?" I asked through clenched teeth as I stared at her coldly. Pam nodded slowly in response, but then leaned down toward me apparently finding her long lost courage after all.

"With all due respect Master, you are full of shit. You know just as well as I do that Sookie is far more than just a simple human girl. You are Eric Fucking Northman the Viking Vampire that takes what he wants and has never needed anyone but himself to secure the power that he knows is already rightfully his, regardless of what that little bitch Sophie-Ann might say. You are angry because you thought that Sookie actually wanted to stay with you after everything that happened last night and the fact that after one conversation with that mutt of a man she ran as fast as her legs could carry her; well that breaks your cold dead little heart." She said softly and far too sarcastically for my liking, as she inched closer toward my face. I stared my child down as I seriously contemplated grabbing her by the throat and shoving her into her coffin until I decided that she had indeed learned her lesson, but instead I remained frozen in place staring into her wild green eyes. I remained there not only because I truly didn't have the heart to hurt my own child in such a manner, but also because I feared that she might actually be right in this incredibly fucked up situation.

"Be careful, Pamela I do not appreciate your tone." I warned as I kept my eyes locked on hers and prayed that she did not sense the thin layer of doubt that was laced in my cold voice. Pam's expression softened slightly as she reached out and placed her cool hand on my forearm and then released a breath from between her perfectly painted crimson lips.

"I am not trying to upset you, Eric. I just …." She began, but I raised my hand to silence her as my head snapped quickly in the opposite direction of the club. I took in a deep breath and suddenly my body was filled with the sweet and delicious scent that I had been searching for ever since Sookie had left my bedroom the night before.

"We will discuss this later." I said dismissively as I waved my hand at Pam and focused my eyes on the vision of Sookie's small form moving in through the main entrance of the club behind a few of my regulars that had obviously also taken notice of her intoxicating scent.

Sookie's eyes caught mine the second that she reached the edge of the bar and I could feel her heart skip a beat the second that she saw me as if I were only a few inches away from her warm succulent flesh. She was wearing a short white cotton dress that floated loosely midway down her thighs and had her long golden blond hair pulled up into a high ponytail that exposed the long expanse of her beautiful neck. She kept her eyes locked on mine as she made her way slowly across the crowded dance floor until she eventually came to a stop just a few inches in front of my chair and remained completely silent as her pulse sped up erratically underneath her perfect skin. It took a moment for the reality of the situation around me to finally sink in, but within a few seconds of her reaching my chair, Sookie's emotions began to flood my system in an intense rush that seemed quite overwhelming even for me. Waves of anger, rage, sadness, passion, lust, confusion and pain pummeled my body with every sweet breath that she took as a tense smile remained locked uncomfortably on her full lips.

"You're late." I said tightly as I kept my eyes locked on the trembling woman in front of me. Sookie shrugged casually as she looked down toward the floor and twisted her hands together in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I overslept." She replied quickly. I nodded as I watched her begin to fidget nervously where she stood before me. I let out a slow breath and tilted my head toward her as I let my hand slip from my temple down to my chin. I needed to keep myself composed as far as my situation with Sookie was concerned, especially with Pam still standing at my side.

"I would appreciate it if from now on Sookie, you would call either Pamela or myself if you are going to be late and let us know rather than simply waltzing in whenever you feel like it. I hired you to work and therefore I expect you to do just that." I said in a cold tone as I straightened myself up slightly in my chair.

"I think we both know why you hired me, Eric." Sookie quipped back as she narrowed her eyes at me in defiance. I stared at her as I felt her emotions continue to rush out of her and push their way forcefully into my mind. She was in pain and it was completely overwhelming for her. She was desperately angry with me, but she didn't want to be and so it was incredibly confusing her which only seemed to anger her more.

"As I just told you, Sookie, I hired you to work. That being said, please go to the bar and tell Long Shadow that he is to take over at the front door. I expect you to work at the bar until close, do you understand me?" I asked quickly and sternly as I realized that having this conversation in front of my child or in public in general for that matter just wasn't going to end up being in my best interest. Sookie shrugged and nodded as she looked down at the floor. I could tell that she was hurting, but I could also tell that she did not want to be comforted, especially by me. She wanted answers and I could sense that she intended to get them far away from my eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Northman. I just need to run to the ladies room first, is that alright?" Sookie asked in a soft voice with an edge of sarcasm in her words. I stared at her as I ground my teeth together and felt my nerves began to twitch beneath my muscles. It irritated me to see her in pain without knowing the reason why, but it also infuriated me that this pain seemed to be somehow linked back to me.

"Of course." I replied tightly and then nodded just as Sookie finally took a step back and then began to make her way toward the hallway that led to both the human restrooms and my personal office.

It has always amazed me how incredibly ignorant humans seem to believe that everyone else around them truly is. They seem to believe that they are able to fool even those closest to them just by speaking a simple lie and then sneaking away behind a closed curtain to commit their devious crimes. I had hoped with Sookie being as different from all of the other humans that I had encountered as she was that she would have at least been smarter than them as well, but unfortunately I had been wrong. As soon as Sookie had slipped off of the dance floor, she quickly took a sharp turn away from the human restroom toward the back of the darkened club. After a few more steps, she turned and looked back quickly to see if anyone had been watching her, but since I had turned my head back toward the dance floor, she didn't sense my knowledge of her location when she did not meet my eyes. Once she had assured herself that she had remained unseen, she quickly turned the corner and disappeared behind the large basement door that had apparently been left unlocked. I let out a sigh as I finally turned toward Pam, who had obviously been watching her as well and had apparently been equally unimpressed by her secretive journey.

"It appears I have some business to attend to." I said sharply. Pam nodded as she watched me rise beside her.

"Remember not to kill her master, she is one of the last of her kind." She said with an evil grin as she motioned toward the basement door. I smiled tightly even though I was far from amused.

"She will be quite alive when I am done with her, Pamela." I replied as I smoothed my hands over my grey dress shirt and then turned toward the basement door. I ran my tongue over my lips quickly before I finally made my way across the dance floor and then down to the beautifully sound proof basement of the club in search of my devious lover.

I took my time making my way through the cold main area of the basement until I reached the concealed door of my bedroom. I quickly found it unnecessary to enter my security code as Sookie had foolishly left the door unlatched, so I made my way in quietly and then locked the door securely behind me. I stepped carefully down the few steps that led into my bedroom until I finally saw Sookie's small form bent over my once locked file cabinet rummaging through papers in a hurried blur of soft motion. I crossed my arms over my chest as I leaned back against the door from which I had just entered and then cleared my throat loudly in order to gain the attention that I believed I so greatly deserved.

"I think you are confused, Miss Stackhouse. This is not the ladies room." I said coolly as I watched Sookie jump up and spin around suddenly at the sound of my voice. The papers that she had been holding fell quickly to the ground in a scattered mess and she quickly began to shake as her eyes took in my large form. I could hear her heart pounding in her chest from across the room and it filled me with a hunger that I so desperately wanted to satiate.

"I…um…I was just…looking for something." Sookie stuttered quietly as she dropped her eyes to the floor and bit down on her bottom lip. I nodded as I watched her breathing pick up and her blood rush faster through her veins with every second that her mind seemed to search for a logical reason as to why I had just found her violating my very coveted privacy.

"Was it something that you didn't find in my office earlier?" I asked as I tilted my head to the side and narrowed my eyes at her in question. Sookie swallowed thickly as she slowly shook her head and quickly twisted her hands in front of her. Apparently, my little fairy had assumed that she was far better at covering her tracks than she actually was. I had known from the moment that I had entered my office a few hours before that someone had been there in my absence. My things had not been as I had left them the night before and the lingering luscious aroma that seemed to scream Sookie's name covered nearly every surface naming the perpetrator before I even had to ask the question.

"We need to talk, Eric." Sookie said quickly as she avoided my questioning and appeared to try to gain control of the conversation. I nodded as I studied her expression.

"What exactly would you like to talk about, lover? Would you like to ask me for the combination to my safe or have you already cracked that lock as well?" I asked sarcastically as I motioned toward the broken tumbler locks from my cabinet that now lay on the floor near her feet. Sookie took in a deep breath as her heart began to pick up speed once again.

"Why am I here, Eric?" She questioned suddenly as her eyes connected with mine and some of the coloring drained slightly from her face. I smiled slightly and shrugged as I relaxed against the wall behind me in hopes that my demeanor would calm the anxious woman in front of me.

"In my bedroom? Well I think we both know the answer to that, sweetheart." I purred seductively as I ran my tongue over my bottom lip. Sookie's soft tanned skin flushed with embarrassment suddenly bringing life back to her flesh as she quickly looked in the opposite direction and began to tap her foot against the floor.

"You know what I mean, Eric. Why am I here with you? Why have you been so hell bent on keeping me here?" She asked as anger flooded her soft voice. I let out a sigh as I pushed myself away from the wall and took a step forward realizing that this conversation was not going to be an easy one to say the least. Sookie watched me as I moved and quickly took a step back in what appeared to be fear the closer that I came to her.

"Well, you are here working for me and earning a very generous wage judging by how you don't actually work all that often in the first place." I said with a grin as I stopped in the middle of the room after noticing Sookie's obvious discomfort with my proximity. _Why the hell I cared, I have no idea._

"And, why have I had to stay here even when I am not working? How come you didn't want me to leave with Sam this morning?" She asked quickly in frustration. I took another step forward as I quickly began to lose my care for Sookie's reckless emotions or comfort level at all.

"We have been over this, Sookie. There are some very unpleasant vampires looking for you and I am keeping you safe. I cannot keep you safe when you are away in Bon Temps, I can only keep you safe when you are near me." I answered as I scanned her small trembling form that seemed legitimately frightened of me for the first time since we had met; which I had to admit irritated me.

"And, what about you? Who is keeping me safe from you? Who is going to protect me when you get…unpleasant?" She asked in a shaky voice as she straightened up her stance and crossed her arms defiantly over her chest. I tilted my head at her in confusion as I felt anger begin to course through my system at the implication of her words.

"Why, exactly do you think that you would need to be kept safe from me?" I asked as I raised my brow at her as I took another step toward her. I did not enjoy the direction that this conversation was headed and I had a funny feeling that I knew exactly why it was headed that way in the first place. _Sam Merlotte._

"You know exactly why, Eric! You are a murderer, a liar and…and a conman! I am no safer with you than I am with that Bill guy that tried to attack me outside of your club! You are just keeping me here so you can get at me before any of them do!" She yelled as I felt her rage hit me like a ton of bricks. I stared at her for a moment as I felt my own anger begin to rise even higher than before. I swallowed as I tried to remain in control of myself and then took a quick step forward that ended up bringing me directly in front of Sookie's angry face thanks to my heightened vampire speed.

"I have done nothing but protect you ever since the moment that you walked into this club and yet after one visit from your foul smelling friend, you have decided that I am some monster that wants nothing more than to devour you? I have news for you, Sookie. If I wanted to kill you, then you would be dead." I spat roughly as I inched closer to her face. Sookie swallowed and I felt her fear begin to wash over me as she studied my cold expression.

"You might not want to kill me, but you damn sure want to drain me until you've had your fucking fill!" She raged as she moved closer to me with her fists balled at her sides. I stared down at her and watched the pain inside of her cloud her eyes. She felt betrayed by me because she had felt something for me and now she was angrier at herself than anyone else because she felt stupid for actually trusting me.

"You have no idea what I want, Sookie. I have been trying to protect you and deep down you know that." I said through my teeth as I stared at her. So many emotions surged through my body as I watched her. Some emotions were mine and others were hers. They all seemed to tangle around inside of me until the only thing that I could be sure that I was feeling was my deep want for the woman in front of me.

"Why are you protecting me then, Eric? What is it that you…any of you want from me?" Sookie asked in a slightly hushed voice as she stared up at me with her bright blue eyes.

"You are special, Sookie. That is why I want you." I said slowly as I reached out and touched my fingertips to the side of her face. Sookie looked down as her skin heated at my touch and in an instant I felt a small amount of her anger begin to subside. She let out a ragged breath as she closed her eyes for a moment before she spoke.

"Why can't I leave?" She asked quietly as she leaned into my fingers that still caressed her face. I stared down at her and narrowed my eyes slightly in question.

"If you want to leave then you can leave, Sookie. I will not force you to remain with me." I responded in a hushed voice as I felt a painful ache settle deep inside of me. Sookie shook her head and then finally looked back up at me.

"No, I mean…I tried to leave. Today. When Sam was here he asked me to leave with him. My brain told me that I needed to listen to him and leave, but it felt like I physically couldn't. I felt held to the floor as if I was glued there and when I tried to fight the feeling it hurt inside so incredibly bad. Sam said such horrible things about you, but it was like it didn't even matter. He could have said anything, but in the end the only thing I wanted to do was to run back to you. Then after he left I tried to do it again because I didn't believe it had actually happened. I made my way downtown, but the further I got, the more it hurt…really hurt. Eventually, I gave up and just came back and suddenly the pain went away." She stuttered in a soft voice. I let out a breath as I traced my fingers along her jaw line and then down the soft expanse of her neck. She shivered under my touch which made me crave her in a sense that seemed too strong to ignore.

"It is the blood bond. You feel tied to me because of the amount of my blood that you have in your system." I said quickly as I tried to ignore my lust for her body and joy for her feeling so strongly for me after only this short time, but I kept myself in control.

"Will it ever go away?" Sookie asked quietly as she turned her face into my fingers and closed her eyes as my large hand cupped her face. I swallowed as I watched her revel in my touch. _I needed her._

"It will get less intense over time. Once most of my blood makes its way out of your system you will not feel as drawn to me as you do now. The bond will always be there…for me at least, but for you it will get a lot easier." I answered as I slipped my hand down to Sookie's chin and ran my hand slowly over her bottom lip. She parted her lips slightly as she lightly kissed my cool flesh and I felt her desire wash over me quickly as if she could not find the will to fight it any longer.

"So, you feel it too then?" She asked quietly in a breathy voice that I craved to hear even closer to my flesh than it already was. I nodded as I tried to focus on the conversation and not on Sookie's mouth that was now softly brushing against my palm.

"I do." I answered quickly as I felt her place a soft kiss against the tender skin of my wrist. She swallowed thickly and I felt her pulse begin to move faster as she opened her mouth slightly over my vein.

"What…does it feel like…for you?" She asked slowly as she left a much more passionate open mouthed kiss in the same place that she had fed from twice over the past week practically burning my skin. I took in a breath as I moved slightly closer to Sookie, closing the gap between our bodies and taking in the heat from her aroused skin.

"I desire you in a very consuming way. I hunger for you in a way that I have never hungered for anyone before." I whispered slowly in a low voice as I dropped my head to the side of Sookie's face and began to run my lips gently over her ear. She groaned low in her throat as she turned into my touch once again and lightly brushed the side of her face against mine.

"How I feel around you terrifies me, Eric." Sookie whispered as she tilted her head back just as my lips dropped from her ear to the side of her neck. I opened my mouth and kissed her softly as I felt her skin erupt in goose bumps. Her pulse began to pound against my lips as my fangs pushed roughly against my gums.

"I will never harm you, lover." I spoke low in my throat as I slipped my hand behind her head and pulled her closer to me. To my surprise Sookie did not fight me at all. She willingly allowed me to pull her into my embrace and even though she was trembling, she did not seem to be filled with any of the fear that she had displayed only moments before.

"Please show me that I can trust you." Sookie whispered as I felt her hands slide up the front of my shirt slowly and her nails knick the fabric with her every delicate movement. I groaned as she ran her hands over me. Her hunger was overwhelming and it excited me to feel such power from such a tender woman.

"After tonight you will never doubt me again, Sookie." I whispered as I finally tangled my fingers in her hair and lifted her head toward mine just before crashing my mouth against hers. That would be the last night that Sookie would ever question leaving me ever again, of that I was sure.

**Alright, well thank you all for waiting so long for this! I apologize greatly for the delay in getting this chapter posted. No, I did not give up, life was just crazy hectic for a while. But, I am back and I promise the next chapter will be up MUCH sooner. How did everyone like this chapter? Don't worry, I am not going to leave you hanging, the next chapter will be deliciously naughty**** Thanks for reading please please read and review, I appreciate it greatly!**


End file.
